PD: Power Within
by markie072002
Summary: 6th in the PD Series. With the Triad War still rages on greater than ever. The Jedi is looking for ways to narrow their Sith foes down. To find a way to narrow their foes they will have to look inside them to find the power to help bring some more balance to the Force. Currently on hold, do not know when i will finish the story or series.
1. Military Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

_**A/N: Please note this story is in a series. This is the 6th story in the Parallel Dimension or PD series. Please read all the other stories before reading this. They are in order: **_

**_1\. Parallel Dimension_**

**_2\. PD: Darkness Raising _**

**_3\. PD: Return to the Order_**

**_4\. PD: Raging War_**

**_5\. PD: Blasts from the Past_**

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 1: Military Meeting **

4 long years have passed since the wedding of Mark and Rachelle. They have a lot missions to do in the Triad War. Since the wedding it seems like the Triad War have picked up greatly. It is beginning to turn into a very bloody war. All there sides, The Galactic Republic, The Empire and the True Empire have loose many ships and people.

In 5 BBY, Padme refused to accept any emergency power and step down as Supreme Chancellor. While Mark was hoping one of his friends would have got the seat, someone else got the seat. This person seems to put way much more into the war effort and increase productivity of ships. Mark has notices that ships companies have begin building much larger Star Destroyers, which the new Chancellor announced they are called Super Star Destroyers.

The new Supreme Chancellor is a human male named Arnold Frederic. He is very big in military and even harsh. The Senate and the people elected him due to the fact that they need someone who would try to put a stop to the war. He was a Senator of a war stricken planet, which he serves in the military before becoming a Senator. Personally, Mark really do not like him because of how he is. When you think of the word harsh, he is the fits that word perfectly.

Arnold Frederic is 6ft tall, short black hair with the sides buzzed off, powerful strong dark brown eyes, and a scar that runs across his face in a downward diagonal from the right top, powerfully built like those who spend a lot of time out on the battle field. He was born 64 BBY.

Also one good thing is Padme manage to get people seated into the Ministry of Defense. The Grand Admiral is Gial Ackbar, the Grand General is Jan Dodonna, and the Grand Chief is Zahra Marsden. Zahra Marsden is blond hair female human, with strict looking dark green eyes, 5 feet and 4 inches tall. She was born in 39 BBY on Coruscant. She is well known for wearing her military uniform and for being strict. She has served in the Grand Army of the Republic since she was 18 back in 21 BBY. She worked on the ground as member of various units until she decided to go into military police to make sure the laws of war and directives were follow to the letter, which she did very good. She is considered one of the best within the Galactic Republic and that was why Padme have chosen her to be a Grand Chief.

The Grand Director of Intelligence is a human female name Rayne Zenald. Rayne Zenald is 5foot, has shoulder length black hair, cool sky blue eyes, a scar from her right ear to her chin where got slashed by a sword. Rayne Zanald was born in 40 BBY on the planet of Anaxes. She has served the Grand Army of the Republic since it was form at the beginning of the Clone Wars. She has served with the 3rd Legion in 22 BBY while under the command of Celestia Aluna and Rachelle Hunter. When Celestia apparently died, she was shifted to the 501st Legion until 20 BBY. In 20 BBY she was shifted back to the 3rd Legion where she serves underneath Mark and Rachelle Hunter. She remains with the 3 Legion all the way up 8 BBY, which she then enter Military Intelligence, with request from Mark help her get in. During her time as a Military Intelligence she proved to be very good at that, gather intelligence on the Imperial and the True Imperial. She was considered one of the best Intelligence Officer within the Galactic Republic, so in 5BBY she was put on the Ministry of Defense as the Grand Director per request of Mark and Padme.

Then top off the leaders of the Ministry of Defense is the Minister himself, a former Bakuran General, Bakuran Admiral a human male named Edward Jones Bishop. He was born back in 220 BBY on the planet of Bakura. He is 5 feet and 12 inches tall, full head of black hair that is graying on the sides with a beard that is black with streaks of gray in it, thin but powerful built body, face is cover in scars, arms have scars crisscrossing over them. He is a kind person but could be consider very strict. This guy has won a bunch of awards from the Bakuran government. He actually won the Bakuran Medal of Honor 3 times for his services in the Bakuran Military and Navy. He has so many awards that most people would not believe it with proof. He is currently the holder of the most awards given by the Bakuran government and most of them deal with his service in the military. He have bunch of copies. He is more respected then both Maxus Zane, before his fall to craziness and Maverick James Frostvong. With all his experience in wars and his very impressive military record, once Joseph told Padme about him, there could not be anyone else for the position of running the Ministry of Defense. Throw in the fact that he is very honorific and loyal means he could be trusted with such power.

Right now Jedi Master and General of the 3rd Legion Mark Alan Zane is meeting with the Supreme Chancellor, the Minister of Defense and the Grands. Following behind him is 14 year old Padawan Mara Jade. Mark walks into the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Mark have been in the office for a few different Chancellor and see it style various ways. Apparent the strict militaristic Supreme Chancellor that now holds the office seem to like the high life a bit.

"About time you show up, Master Zane. Just because you are a Jedi does not give you excuse to run late for an important meeting which you were made aware of once you were on Coruscant last week. Please take a seat." say Chancellor Frederic looking at Mark with look.

Chancellor Frederic looks up at Mara. "Who is this child, I do not recall inviting any child to this meeting, Master Zane if I remember correctly to my request to the High Council to send you and you alone. I do not know if you do not know me yet Master Zane, but I hate when things are not followed." say Chancellor Frederic.

"Hate leads to the Dark Side, and for your question Chancellor, she is my Padawan, which means she is my student. She goes where I go. Now let me tell you something about me if you do not find out, I do not take kindly to bullies. So let act civilized here." say Mark.

Chancellor Frederic looks at Mark. He have a great deal of respect for the Jedi and General who saved the Galactic Republic from Palpatine but that does not mean he likes how he act sometimes. "I have you know that I do not run my office as the last Chancellor. Now please tell your student to leave. Meetings like this are not for children." say Chancellor Frederic looking at Mark.

Mark senses his Padawan start to get annoyed at keep being called a child. She might be a child in her teens, but she has faced a lot of challenges in the Triad War that most children does not have dream of facing. Mark need to stop this before it gets out of hand.

"Sir, she is the second in charge of 3rd Legion, obvious by the appearance of the heads of the Minister of Defense this is a military thing and if it involves my unit in any shape, size or form, then she is invited in to any conversation that we have. I have you know Chancellor, that she might be at an age that still consider a teen, you have to take account of what she been through this war." say Mark.

"This meeting does not involve her Zane. Are you disobeying an order from me? I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and I have a war to fight, I do not need any damn children in the meeting of military. I could care less of what she went through because they are not important. I asked for the General of the 3rd Legion not the Commander." say Chancellor Frederic

"Sir with all due with respect, what General Zane has stated is true. This meeting is about the 3rd Legion and since Mara Jade is the Commander of the 3rd Legion, she does have a right to be here. This meeting is a military content so I think if anyone should have problem is should be me." say Edward softly as he lift his hands off his hands. He could no longer hold his tongue.

"Fine the child may stay, but I swear if she gets in the way of this meeting I will force her out of this office." say Chancellor Fredrick knowing if the Minister of Defense is okay with it, he really has no room to object since this is military meeting.

Mark sighs as this finally end this debate. He knows the Chancellor respects him but his is a harsh type of person to get along with. "So what is this meeting all about, Minister." say Mark looking at Edward as he watch in corner of his eyes as Mara sit down on a couch nearby and being quiet.

"Well, I will hand this over the Grand Director Rayne Zenald." say Edward. Mark look over to the person who used to serve with him in the 3rd Legion, she was very good at what she did. "The Grand Army Intelligent unit has picked on some information last week and we have been studying to make sure it is right before we make a move. We believe that the Imperial Force is going to try a strike here on Coruscant. We also have reports from various space stations that there a large fleet of ships coming from somewhere deep in the Outer Rim. As you all know we have gather resources that tells us that the Empire is station somewhere within the Outer Rim. So any fleet of this size must be coming to them. The only other military that has a large enough fleet to spare that many ships is the Bakuran Military and we all know they are loyal to the Galactic Republic." say Rayne as she active a Hologram and the reports appear as she talked about them.

Mark lean back in his chair looking at the information. "Darth Vader hasn't made a big attack like this on any core planet after his epic fall to take Kuat in 5 BBY. According to this report it says there are large amount of ships coming. How many ships do you guess?" ask Mark looking at Rayne.

"Our estimated number is up very high, 5 thousand ships and that is just Star Destroyers, which the space stations could easy pick up due to their size." say Rayne. After she said this, someone could have heard a pin drop on the thick carpet floor. "That is way much bigger than Darth Vader ever hit us and I know we did number on his fleet back at Kuat in 5 BBY." say Mark. In 5 BBY, the Empire has sent a massive at Kuat to destroy the factories there to hinder the Grand Army of the Republic. Most warships come from Kuat. Since then Darth Vader have did any major attack to any Core Worlds. They all figure he was building up his army and fleet. Thought everyone in the room knows that both the Empire and True Empire have at least close to a million ships in their entire fleet, due to they are almost always producing ships due to the construction droids.

"I have already called back the 501st Legion, the 212th Attack Battalion, and even request aid from the Bakurans." say Edward. "How many fleets we have station here?" ask Chancellor Fredrick. "Besides the Coruscant Home Fleet, only the 3rd Legion. Which would not be enough to protect." say Edward. "Is the whole 3rd Legion here?" ask Chancellor Fredrick looking at Mark. .

"No, General Rachelle Zane has taken half of it to the Middle Rim to stop the True Imperial last week." say Rayne before Mark can answer. "Damn, we put ourselves in a tight situation. Bakura might not arrive in time, how far is the 501st and the 212th?" ask Chancellor Fredrick.

"At the most good two days, sir." say Edward. "If we called back General Rachelle Zane's part of the 3rd Legion?" ask Chancellor Fredrick. "A day at the most." say Edward. "I advise you to contact her and get her ass down to the planet." say Chancellor Fredrick.

"Mark, we called you here, because you are one of the best General that the Grand Army has. No time to be modest boy, I was like that when I was as young as you. You are great; we need you to lead this defense. If Coruscant falls, you know that will serious impact us in this war. Since it is the capital, we lose it we could lose the faith of millions and they may decided to join the Empires. You know by know that war is not all about attacks." say Edward looking at Mark.

"I say we should put as much power to the planetary shields as possible." say Mark looking at them. "Already decided, we got the solar panels that help gives energy to the shields point directly at the sun all day, which will power them up greatly along with wind power." say Zahra with a tone that it make her sound like she is retorting to being insulted.

"Now Zahra no need to get like that, he was suggesting something, he was not aware we already did that." say Edward looking down at the middle age blond female. Zahra respects Edward a lot, because of all the things he did in the war for Bakurans. Even through she has no connections to the planet of Bakura, his endeavourers are known since he took the position as Minister of Defense. On a Galactic scale is as well respected as Mark is and he didn't even have to take down a Sith Lord that was trying to convert the Galactic Republic into an Empire rule by the Sith. She also respects Mark a lot, but she does not know that much about the 49 year old Bakuran, which she have found out still consider to be young for a Bakuran. Even through his is 49 he hardly looks like it. He still looks like he is in his 20s.

"So what is the projected date of the arrival of this attack?" ask Mark. "Anywhere from 2 to 3 days." say Rayne as she looks at Mark. "That will get time for the fleet arrives. I am presuming that we have the Home Fleet ready for battle. It has been awhile that they were used in a battle." say Mark. Zahra was about say something, but stop when the Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar put his hand on Zahra shoulder. By the look on Zahra face it look like it was going to be another retort. "Master Zane, the home fleet is prepare, we already got some ships in orbit." say Gial.

The Grand General Jan Dodonna shifted in his seat to look at Mark. "Before you asked about the ground troops, I have contacted every Grand Army barracks on the planet to be ready for a battle just in case they manage to break through the shields. Is the shields up on the Jedi Temple?" say Jan. He remembers back when he served in the military, the Jedi Order was attacked by the True Imperials, but at the time no one knows about it with a traitorous Jedi, due to an attack like that, they put up shields to protect the Jedi Temple. "No the shields only go up when there is a threat of an attack, since you are guessing it will be happening in couple days, it will be up nearer to the time." say Mark looking at the head of the Ministry of Defense and the current Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Sensing that they do not need him for anything else, he politely excuse himself and wave his hand to his Padawan to follow him out of the room.

* * *

In the middle rim, surrounding the planet of Cerea there is a Republic Attack Cruiser that has Rachelle Zane nee Hunter aboard. She was walking from the bridge when a Clone came up to her. "General, the Minister of Defense wants to speak with you." say the Clone.

Rachelle walks back to the bridge and to the hologram projector. She stands there with her arms across in front of her as she leaned back on her left foot which is a bit behind her right foot. In front of her is a hologram of the Minister, Edward Jones Bishop.

"Minister, what up with this communication. I have just given my report yesterday about getting the last of the True Imperial fleet and army off the planet to Grand Admiral Ackbar and Grand General Dodonna." say Rachelle as she looks at the hologram of the Minister of Defense. "Yeah, I know that Master Rachelle, I have received the reports from them yesterday. I am sorry but this contact is of a serious matter." say Edward.

Rachelle stands more attention now then she has been earlier. "How serious are we talking about?" ask Rachelle. "Serious as in at 5,000 Imperial Star Destroyers being traveling a hyperlane directly to the capital." say Edward.

When Rachelle heard 5,000 Imperial Star Destroyers she was shocked. Is Darth Vader launching an attack at Coruscant with that many Star Destroyers? He hasn't made any big attack since his failed attack at Kuat back in 5 BBY.

"Yes, we are recalling you and what left of your fleet back to the capital. By out estimation we have 2 to 3 days before an attack happen." say Edward. "I will have the ships ready to jump to Hyperspace heading that way then." say Rachelle. "See to it." say Edward before the hologram disappear.

Rachelle turns around and looks at the Clone Troopers. "You heard the Minister, put in coordinates for Coruscant and let's get out of here." say Rachelle as she walks out from the bridge. She looks down at her right hand to see the golden wedding band on it. It has been 4 years since she has married Mark and it seems like the war have gotten worst since then. She recalled back when Mark predicted back in the Republic Imperial Conflict that the problem was going to get bad and it did.

She sighs as she walks to her room and sits down on the bed with her head in her hands. It has been a few bad months since she has last seen or heard from her husband.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Mark and his Padawan are standing in the living room of the house on Coruscant that Padme have bought. She now has two houses; she has one on Naboo and one on Coruscant. During her last year as the Supreme Chancellor, she decided that she did not want to live in the 500 Republica anymore so she decided to buy a house on Coruscant. The house is not that far from the Temple Distract, also it is one of the few houses that have a yard on Coruscant that has a lot of trees and flowers. He knows that must have cost a lot of Credits, but Padme do love nature.

She is still getting money from her time of being Queen, which is a benefit, her retirement from the Senate as a Senator and the benefits of being Chancellor for a full term, also paid her as a retirement now that she served two terms means she get more money. How she is sitting, she really does not have to work because of those benefits. To keep her busy she tries to help out those that need help because of the war. She often goes to refuge camps and all that stuff to help out.

"Mark what are you doing here?" ask Padme walking into the room. "You know I promise both Anakin and your family, that I would protect you if Anakin is off on a mission and I am not." say Mark. "Yes, Anakin told me this bunch of times, I am guessing something is wrong?" ask Padme as she looks at Mark.

Mark crosses his arms behind him and looks down at his feet. "I need you to get off this planet now, in a few days, there might be a very large attack from the Imperial coming and I want you off this planet by the time it happens, because if they manage to get ground forces on here, it could be trouble. This house is not to far from the Temple Distract or the Senate Distract, which are most likely the two places they will attack." say Mark.

"I might not be the Chancellor anymore, but I still have handmaidens from being Queen of Naboo. Once someone was Queen or King they will have people protect them for the rest of their lives. Plus I have guards from when I was the Chancellor, I got a life time protection from that too." say Padme. "Are any of them Force Sensitive and if they are, were they train. Padme you know how the Imperials uses the Dark Jedi. We both know Vader would use you to get to Anakin and me. He knows you are Anakin's wife and one of my closest friends. Now if you going to be stubborn not to leave the planet then I could let you stay at the Temple, where there are people to protect you. So you can be stubborn there." say Mark.

"I could defend myself." say Padme. "I am not saying you cannot, but try to get as much protection as possible." say Mark. "Then send someone from the Order here. I am for sure you can spare a Master to protect me." say Padme. Padme usually get protected by either members of the High Council or a highly trained Master. The only problem is Mark and Mace Windu are the only two Jedi Masters that are currently station on Coruscant.

"Padme, there are only two of us. Mace and I are the only members of the High Council and Jedi that are rank Master that are station on this planet. When that attack comes I most likely will be aboard either a Starfighter or ship. Mace most likely would be on the ground Forces." say Mark.

For weeks now, most members of the High Council are off through the galaxy protecting from the Empires. "We could most likely spare a knight, but I prefer you to be at the temple. I really hate to see your twins come here and know that you died." say Mark lowly.

Mark is not a low person, but he knows just playing that card would get Padme to do anything that will increases her defenses and that is the only low tactic that could work to get Padme to consider more protection. "What about Pooja, she lives here where she is on Coruscant for a Senate meeting." say Padme. "She will offer to stay in the Temple too." say Mark.

"Okay, I will do it, but you know that was a low card tactic you use." say Padme looking at Mark. "Hey, it is my ace to get you to defend yourself, so I am not complaining." say Mark as he shrug his shoulders. Padme just laughs as she went around getting stuff ready. "Just let you know, Anakin, Luke and Leia will be here hopefully before the battle starts, because Edward have called the 501st, 212th, and the part of the 3rd that is in the middle rim, back." say Mark.

Padme stops and turns around. "How big is this attack?" demand Padme. "Around 5,000 Imperial Star Destroyers is all we know at the moment." say Mark. Padme face pales when she heard this. "Did you just say 5,000 St…Star Destroyers?" ask Padme hoping that she just heard wrong. Mark only nods at this and Padme cannot believe it still.

She went into the other room to start packing her belongings. Pooja who was sleeping in the other room was awakened up by her aunt pounding on the door. "Pooja, wake up!" shout Padme. Pooja yawns as she stretches her arms and walks to the door, she press her thumb against the pad by the door. The red light shines green signaling that the door is unlocked. Pressing on the pad again, the door slides up. "Aunt Padme, what is it?" ask the Naboo Galactic Senator. "Mark had dropped by and he says we should head to the Jedi Temple for protection. Apparently there is going to be an attack in a few days with 5,000 Imperial Star Destroyers." say Padme.

Pooja yawns and shakes her head. It wasn't even 4 hours ago she came back from a night long Senate meeting. "In a few days… we got some time. I am tired, Aunt Padme!" say Pooja as tries to hold back a yawn. Padme just gives her niece a slight glare. "Okay…Okay I am sorry, Aunt Padme." say Pooja as walks back into her room, closes the door and get change and begin to pack stuff.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Mark is listening to his Padawan raving about the Chancellor. "He kept on calling me a little kid, as if I meant nothing! I guess he happen to forget that we, mainly I saved him from that attack with the True Imperials on Kuat." say Mara. Mark walks over to a table and pick up a fruit out of the fruit basket as he listens to her rave on and on.

"Mara, you have to take in consideration of how he acts and think. He is not like Padme, he is a bit rougher around the edges and he is a militaristic person. His whole family was in the military, he spent majority of his life in the military and he is a Chancellor during time of war. He might be harsh, but the people and the Senate think he might have what it takes to end the war. Padme did a great job at her job. On most planets and within the Grand Army, most people in wars are usually 18 years or older. In his eyes you are child because you are not of legal age. The only reason why you are in the military at such a young age is because you are a Jedi Padawan. Now calm down and have some fruit." say Mark tossing an apple to Mara.

"He is mean." say Mara simply. "Yes, I admit it, but he is no Sith. He has no connection with the Force. If you look pass what you believe him to be, you find that he actually cares for this Galactic Republic. Yes, some of the things he does, I am not a fan of, but he is a good guy." say Mark.

Mara took a rough bite out of the apple she was eating and sit down at the stool that is at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. She was trying to calm down. This was actually the first time she meet the Chancellor in his office since he became the Chancellor. "Does he even like the Jedi?" ask Mara. "Yes, he does. I sensed that he has no ill feelings about the Jedi. The only thing he might not like about us is that we not much for war so we do not share the same thoughts as he does.

Pooja and Padme came down from upstairs. "We got everything we needed." say Padme. Mark stared at both Padme and Pooja, to see Pooja standing right next to her Aunt he could tell there are a lot of physical similarities they have. It is easy to tell that they both are related to each other.

"Okay, I got a Speeder out back, Mara into the back seat you go." say Mark before taking the last bit out of the fruit he was eating. "Why do I have to be in the back seat?" ask Mara with a mock pout on his face. "Because the adults are taking it." say Pooja. "Fine but I taking another apple." say Mara grabbing another apple and walk out the door. "She does love apples a lot." say Mark as he watches Mara clean that apple.

Padme grabs a Shuura, one of her favorite fruit from the basket. "Come on, let head back to the Jedi Temple." say Mark as they walk out the door. Padme was the last one out. She put press her thumb against the pad and a beep and a red light signal it is locked. Bellow that pad was a keypad with bunch of buttons. Padme press a few number buttons before hitting a large green button. It is use for security. Also it enforces all the locks on the doors and windows. On the bottom of the keypad, is they symbol for Zane Tech.

Padme walks off and sit in the front seat with her niece and Mark. Mark turns the key in the ignition and start the Speeder up. He pushes the steering wheel down and turns it to the left. The Speeder rise up into the air and turn to the left. Leveling the Speeder's steering wheel he drives the Speeder into the direction of the Jedi Temple.

* * *

_**Now before I start talking about this chapter, I wanted to notify you about a mistake I made in the last story, which I went back and fix. You remember in the Chapter titled Arrival to Bakura, Mark was talking about how that material that Zane Tech made to stop Force User from using their abilities and how he said it have to be touching a skin. While reading back in the Raging War story, I have notice that there was a cell used that prevent that, so I went back add that to something Mark is saying. **_

_**Now onto the story. First of all I want to credit Canonman89 for his input of who the Grand Chief should be. I made the history myself but he gives me what she looks like and act. He say a blond strict female in her mid thirties and always were a military uniform. He past came from the fact that she has a military uniform. **_

_**Also I want to once more credit him for the title of this story. **_

_**Now the Minister and the Grand Director is my creation. See when I was making Zahra, I accidentally put her down as Director, but fixed that but it inspired me to have someone similar to her, but a little bit older.**_

**_So to begin the story I figure to start it off with a little bang, so in a few chapters there will be a battle coming to Coruscant. I am trying to start every story differently. I started it this way to also introduce the New Chancellor, who I came up with, do not worry I do not know how long I may keep him, but I needed someone who would push to have Super Star Destroyers made and I highly doubt, Padme, Amelia, Mon, Bail or Garm would push for something like that. Yes, I have been planning having the Republic and The Empires have Super Star Destroyers since the 2nd story of the series, but I had to wait until that date was close to when they were made in the real saga. _**

**_Yes, Padme is officially retired from Politics now. Does that mean she would not be in my story as much? the answer is no. Though she might help her niece out sometimes. Now I have to came up with a way about how Padme is going to get paid to raise their children due to the Senate Bill that she help passed. So I decide that she get retirement like benefits from being a Queen, A Senator and a Chancellor. So therefore she have money coming in. Also to help enforce the idea of her being retired, I thought it would be best if she give up her apartment in the 500 Republica and have a house for herself which is not that far from the Jedi Temple. Why I didn't have her move to Naboo, was so she have a place to stay to be close to Anakin when he cannot be on Naboo._**

**_Tell me what you think about the Ministry of Defense and the New Chancellor. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy! _**


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 2: Reunion **

Apparently, the estimated time for Rachelle's arrival was wrong. She arrived not the day after the meeting that Mark had with the Ministry of Defense but that vary same day in the evening. Mark was sitting in the gardens talking to Padme as she looks at the flowers. Mark remembers when she used to visit Anakin in the Jedi Temple she always stops at the gardens. They is a few areas on the planet you can find plant life and the Jedi Temple is one of them.

Mark looks to the darken night sky of Coruscant when he senses a Rachelle's presence in the Jedi Temple. A smile appears on his lips as he looks at the ring on his hand. He usually takes it off during missions. Both he and Rachelle have these near indestructible necklaces to hold their rings. The necklace is made from Mandalorian Iron, which is a very strong metal and Lightsabers cannot cut through it. On that necklace is a little round case made of Mandalorian Iron that the ring fits in to protect the ring from damage. It was a wedding gift from Satine.

"MARK!" shouts a female voice. Mark turns around and sees Rachelle running towards him. Mark just stands there and when she got near he hugs her and kisses her on the lips. Rachelle was kissing him eagerly. She has missed her husband greatly. She cannot understand how Padme could have done this in secret for so long.

"I miss you a lot, Rachelle." whisper Mark in her ear. Mark stands their hugging his 37 year old wife. Due to the juice she drink at their wedding, not only did it extended her life term but also slow the aging process down in her body. In the Bakuran society, women can have babies even when there hundreds and higher. Which have a baby or babies are a dream of both Mark and Rachelle.

"Mom!" shouts Leia as the 16 year old human female Jedi Padawan rushes past her mentor and uncle to hug her mother. "Leia!" shout Padme as she rushes forward and hug her baby girl. Through the Force, Mark senses Padme worry ease up a bit. She has one member of her family with her, so she only got two more to worry about.

"So Edward told me that there is 5000 Star Destroyers heading our way." say Rachelle finally breaking the quietness that engulfed the Jedi couple. "Yes, Vader must be launching something big to go for an attack like this." say Mark. Rachelle eyes widen at this. "That because he knows the majority of the Grand Army is all over the galaxy fighting against the True Empire. As of right now only the Coruscant Home Fleet and the entirety of the 3rd Legion is here." say Rachelle. "Actually that is not true; Celestia has a part of 3rd Legion in the Outer Rim though it is only a small fraction of the fleet. You had the majority of it with you." say Mark. Till this day, the 501st Legion and the 3rd Legion still remain the top and largest units in the Galactic Republic. They are so big that they could be split into bunch of smaller units. It is usually these units that get call on for the very important missions. While Mark is the assign Jedi General, the 3rd Legions had served underneath various Jedi, including Yoda.

Rachelle looked shocked when she heard this. "What is Master Aluna doing in the Outer Rims?" ask Rachelle. "She is still looking for Darth Vader's base of operations. You know we have narrowed it down to the Outer Rim. We pull her but when we needed someone out there she volunteer to go. She is hoping that if she keeps looking for it she might end up remember what planet it was on." say Mark. Rachelle sighs, she hates thinking back about her first mentor being a Sith. It was only for her near death experience at the hand of Darth Destria that broke the hold of the darkness had on her heart. Now it seems like Celestia is trying to attune from the things she done as Darth Destria and she must think trying to find the base of Darth Vader will attune much of them.

Mark walks into the dinning hall of the Jedi Temple and gets something to eat. Rachelle follows him and he notices Pooja was awake and eating something. "Mark I will be needed at the Senate Rotunda tomorrow, I was wondering if anyone here can give me transport there?" ask Pooja. "Your Aunt can, I just have to let the manager of the Speeder Hanger know that she will be taking a Speeder or you can yourself. This will be where you both will be staying at.

"Oh good, here I thought I was on house arrest… or that should be temple arrest." joke Pooja as she looks at the two Jedi. Mark just smiles a little bit as he shakes his head. "Leia is here, if you haven't figure it out. She is in the gardens with your Aunt." say Mark. Pooja eyes lighten up. Ever since the death of her sister Ryoo, she has been close to Leia. No ought Leia is her cousin, she have taken her as her younger sister.

"I do miss her! Which gardens?" say Pooja standing up from her spot. Rachelle told her which one and she went running toward the garden to see her cousin that she adopted into being a sister. Rachelle just laughs a little bit at the Naboo Galactic Senator. To be honest she was surprise when she heard that Pooja became an Associate Planetary Representative to the former Naboo Galactic Senator, that retire and that made Pooja the next Senator of Naboo.

"So besides this looming threat, what is new?" ask Rachelle leaning on the table as she eats. "Nothing really, Chancellor Frederic is pushing a lot to end this war." say Mark as he looks at her. "Not what I mean, but since you brought the topic up, are you sure he is not a Sith in disguise?" ask Rachelle as she looks at him.

"Fredrick, a Sith, now that is funny. No he just a militaristic person. He was born on a war torn planet, he was a solider himself. Just because he wants to make the army and navy bigger and stronger does not make him a Sith. I have already explained this to Mara. Plus if he was, I would have sensed it. I sensed Palpatine when he was in office." say Mark as he looks at his wife.

Rachelle nods as she took a spoon full of her soup. She should not doubt her husband like that. If Mark says that the Chancellor is not a Sith, then he is not. He was the only Jedi who sensed that Palpatine was Darth Sidious back in his own dimension. Plus all the adventures she went on with him, she have learn that she could trust him a lot. She begins to feel a little bit guilty about not trusting him on the subject.

"Do not worry, Rachelle. It is sometimes good to be questioning others, because sometimes they might overlooked." say Mark as he looks at her and reaches over to her, cups her right cheek with his right hand and added, "Plus, you do not ever have to worry about hurting me from your questioning me on things like that."

Rachelle smiles as she took the hand that was cupping her cheek and kisses the back of it. Once more Rachelle cannot believe that Anakin and Padme could have hid their relationship so easy. With the amount of love she has for Mark, she would have die if she had to hide it. She could hide it, but it would have been so rough. Then again, she bet that it was not as easy as she make it to believe. She remembers how Padme say she would be worry so sick during the days he was off fighting in the Clone Wars and when he gets home, she could not stand the fact that she could greet him publicly the way she wanted to. Also one of the good things that came from being a Senator, she knows how to hide her looks easy.

"You are right about the Chancellor; I do not have any strange feelings. Even the Jedi Order thought something was wrong with Sidious before they even know he was a Sith near the end of the Clone Wars, before you even came." say Rachelle with a light smile on her face.

"Same thing in my universe, the Council believe something was off with him, but they never suspect he was a Sith until Anakin told them. Something I know was right for a long time, but they never took it into consideration." say Mark as he looks down at his palm. Rachelle eyes widen, how could she been so stupid. Through the Force she senses that Mark is upset. She should have known turning to a subject will make him think of Order 66. She curses herself for being stupid to talk about it. She watches as Mark fists tightens and loosens.

She got up and hugs him tightly. "Mark, I am sorry, I forget all about what this subject might lead too." say Rachelle softly as she tries to comfort him. "Easy for you to forget. Not so easy for me. You do not have a clue how it feels to have visions of people you consider your friends being wipe out as if they were nothing but mere insects." say Mark a little bit harsh. Rachelle was slightly taken back at this. Mark saw Rachelle's shocked face and stops himself. "Sorry, I did not mean that to come out that harshly. You know how thinking about that effects me." say Mark. Rachelle nods, she has seem him at his worst with him remember that when she was his Padawan back in 19 BBY. He couldn't sleep properly. She remembers feeling so helpless.

"It is okay, we were talking and it just leads to the subject. It still hurts, but not as much as it use to. I must have faith that the vision I have seen back before I left will come true. I believe that the evil Jenna have witness in the other universe will be defeated. The murder of my friends will get his due, but that is not my worries, I might never be able to go back to that universe. My worries are about this universe." say Mark lightly.

This made Rachelle think if Mark did went back to his original universe; she will lose the one person she loves more than life itself. How could she live with losing him that way? She looks down to the ground. "Do you intend to go back?" ask Rachelle worry. Mark looks up at her. "There is nothing for me there. Even if I could, if I recall, there are no planets to crash on. Plus the portal is getting smaller and smaller every year. Scientist on Naboo told me that the power generating from the portal is growing weaker. You remember what the… Hyperspace Disturbance did to that… ship we crash landed?" say Mark. Mark tries to hold back the thoughts all the lives that were lost due to that stupid plan. The greatest amount of lives he ever lost in his entire life. Mark shakes his head to rid him of such thoughts.

Rachelle sadly nods her head at this. If it was not for Mark her body would have been nothing but dust in the wind of Bakura, due to the intense explosion that the ship went through after it crashed. Even till this day, the ground is burnt black from the fire and trees do not grow right in that area anymore.

"That is what the Hyperspace Disturbance is like. It damages both my ship and Jenna's ship when we came though and crash landed hard on Naboo." say Mark. Rachelle has gotten so uses to Jenna that she has nearly forgotten that Jenna is from the same dimension as Mark. It was hard to believe that at first Jenna did not like her. Even till this day, Jenna has issues of trusting someone new.

"You mean that is what the portal is like?" ask Rachelle. "Yes, whatever created that disturbance is like a hole through the dimensional walls. Well not exactly like the hole but more like the wall itself, design to keep things in and out. That portal had lighting and forces that rip ships apart. I lived through that twice, but I am not daring for a 3rd attempt, so rather you like it or not, you are currently stuck with me." say Mark with a light smile plaster on his face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." say Rachelle as she kisses him on the lips a little bit before returning to her side of the table and begin eating what she gotten. "Me either." say Mark lightly as he went back to his food.

After they got done eating they both went out to the gardens to find Padme sitting on a bench with Pooja while Leia sits on the ground with her legs cross talking to both of them.

"Hi, Master." say Leia looking up and seeing Rachelle. "What's up Leia?" ask Rachelle sensing she have something on her mind. "Mom told me that a battle is coming to the planet. Pooja told me that they are under something called a temple arrest?" say Leia. Mark could not help but laugh at the last part.

"Leia, they are here for their protection, your cousin will be heading to the Senate meeting tomorrow so she is not under house or as she stated earlier temple arrest. Yes, there is a battle coming, a large fleet of Imperials are coming. I did not tell you this because I did not want you to worry about your family." say Rachelle as she looks at her Padawan.

"The Jedi Temple has some great shields on it due to the technology of my family's company and Rachelle's brain." say Mark. The compliment made his wife blush as she bows her head. A brown hair blocks her blush from the sides. Leia who was sitting on the ground notice that her mentor is blushing.

"Why do they have to stay here, I thought Mom's new apartment have shields on it." say Leia. "It does, but not as great as the Temple. Plus do not argue with your uncle." say Padme looking at her daughter. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to argue, I was just curious." say Leia looking up at her mother.

"Understandable." say Mark as he nods as he looks down at his wife's Padawan. He is proud of Luke, Leia and Mara. His pride for them knows no bounds. They work very hard and Mark believes one day all 3 of them will make great Jedi Knights and a chance to make great Jedi Masters. Through he have notice out of the twins, Luke have his father looks but have traits of his mother in his personality. On the other hand, Leia looks like her mother but sometimes acts like her father. Both of the twins have both of their parents' traits in them, they always wants to do what is best for everyone. That is another reason why he thinks that they will be great Jedi.

"So what are we going to do?" ask Leia. "Well, we are going to fight them in space." say Rachelle. Leia pales at this. "In space, you mean like with Starfighters?" ask Leia. Unlike her twin, Leia does not like flying in battle. Rachelle nods. "Can I be with the ground forces?" ask Leia. Ever since her near death crash onto the planet of Duro. She was in the battle with her mentor in space fighting against the True Empire last year. She was shot down by a True Imperial who was aiming for her mentor and she crash landed on one of the orbiting cities of the planet. She had spent a whole week within the Bacta Tank. Since then she have been deathly afraid of Starfighter battles. Some nights she still have nightmares of her being stuck in her Starfighter as it hurtles from space and crashed through 2 buildings before landed hard on the surface of an orbital city.

Duro have cities like Bespin does due to the reason of the Separatist did an orbital bombing in 21 BBY. The planet had a lot of factories so when the bombing happen it releases a lot of toxin in the air and the radiation have contaminated the planet so that it is not hospitable.

"Leia, Mark does not like flying Starfighters but he still does." say Rachelle pointing this out to her Padawan. "Bet he never been in a crash as bad as I have! I could have been killed." say Leia as she shudders at this.

Rachelle got down on her knees and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leia, you have to get over your fears. Yes, I understand sometimes they are hard, but you shouldn't let that ruin your life. You want to know something that crash was so bad because Darth Asteriaused the Force to pull your Starfighter down quickly. She was on the planet. When I saw your ship came down, I went down to make sure you were okay and was attack by her." say Rachelle. She never did tell Leia that her crash was not only caused because she was shot down, but because of Darth Asteria manipulating it.

"Your mother made my crash much worst?" ask Leia with strain voice. "Yes, my mother did." say Rachelle looking at her student. She was waiting for Leia to snap at her with her temper when she heard this. Leia does tend to have a temper, which she has gotten from her father. That temper is something that Rachelle try to help Leia tame, or it might led her down a dark path.

"Why didn't you tell me this!" say Leia as she looks at her mentor with slightly narrowed eyes. "Please forgive me, my young Padawan. I did it out of concern for you. I thought you might want revenge on her and that is not the Jedi way. Even if I let you had the revenge, you would have been no match for her, and so the reason why I did what I did was twofold. It was to protect you and keep you from straining down the path of darkness." say Rachelle lowly as she looks at her Padawan. Her Padawan still have that narrow look in her eyes.

"Leia, you need to calm down, Rachelle is right." say Padme softly to her daughter. Leia nods to this and looks at Rachelle. "Forgive me, Master. I am guessing you are right about what my actions would have been. I will try to curve them out." say Leia as she hugs her mentor. Rachelle hugs her Padawan.

"You never did answer my question, Master." say Leia looking into Rachelle's blue eyes. "Like I said you gotta to get over your fears. I am sorry Leia but we are going to need all the help we can get up in space. Master Windu will be leading the ground forces, but we are for sure that most of the fight will be in space." say Rachelle.

Even though Leia did not like what that answer is, due to her fears, she nods her head. She is a Jedi and she must do her duty to protect peace, even though it means she have to get into the pilot seat of a Starfighter all over again. "I'll help." say Leia trying to push the images of her crashing through two buildings and landing hard on the orbital city. She shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"I know you would, even though you hate what you are going to do." say Rachelle as she let go of her student. "I cannot leave my Master defenseless now, can I? What kind of a Padawan you take me as?" say Leia with a smile.

Mark, who was standing near Padme and Pooja silently as the Master and Padawan duo talked, laughs at that statement. He has personally trained Rachelle for five years and he highly doubt that she cannot look after herself. He trained her too hard that if someone is going to take Rachelle out, they will be in the fight of their lives. So that statement just sounded too funny. Apparently he is not the only one who thought so, because both Padme and Pooja laughed at this.

"Young one you should be more concern with yourself. Are you forgetting who trained me?" ask Rachelle looking down at her Padawan. Leia looks up at her mentor's former mentor. Through the Force she can sense that his being is full of bright light. How bright the light feels, it makes her thinks if she can see it would have blinded her in an instant. Leia keep on staring at Mark, his spirit is very bright and she knows why. She remembers Rachelle telling her that when she sensed Mark, he seem to be very bright because of how deeply involve in the Light Side he is. "No, Master, I have not forgotten, but how many times did Uncle Mark have to save you?" say Leia wisely.

Both Padme and Pooja looks at Rachelle and Mark at this statement. "Too many times to remember. Through there are times, I saved him. We always got each other back, even when it appears we don't." say Rachelle. "It is true, she does save me. I am just as imperfect as everyone else in the galaxy." say Mark as he looks at his lovely wife.

"So the great Jedi Master Zane is just like everyone else." tease Pooja. She has grown up hearing stories of Mark from her friends in school. Though she really know how Mark was, just like her parents, grandparents and aunt. She has known the truth while everyone knows what the media says. During her time at school, people often were jealous of her because she personal knows him. There would been people trying to be her friend just to meet the Hero of the Republic. When she didn't take them to meet him, they drop her as if she was nothing but mud on there expensive clothing. Growing up, she really did not have that many friends, but she always had her family. Getting out of school, she begins to have some real friends.

"Now, Pooja, you have an important meeting tomorrow, so I think it is wise for you to head to bed. I promise your mother, I would look out for you while you are away from Naboo. I have learned through my many years of being a Senator, Queen and Chancellor that it is best not to go to meetings tired." say Padme looking at her niece. Pooja sighs, she really wanted to stay up late talking to Leia and she could if she wanted to, but she knows her aunt is right. "Well, I must bid you all good night. See you tomorrow. Aunt, would you mind driving me to the meeting tomorrow?" ask Pooja looking at her Aunt. "Sure, good night and love you." say Padme. "Love you too, Aunt Padme." say Pooja hugging her aunt before heading to the quarters that the Jedi Council give her. Padme will be station in Anakin's quarters.

"I guess we should head to bed. Well, I should because it is Mace and I who are watching over the Senate Meeting tomorrow and we also need to prepare for the battle. You are no longer my Padawan so I have no say over what you do in minor matters such as this." say Mark. "Hey, I haven't slept with you in a few months, so I am taking any chances I might get." say Rachelle with a smile on her lips, and added in a sensual low voice, "Though I highly doubt we will be trying to sleep in the first hour."

Mark eyes widens at this and he smiles. "I think I might enjoy the hour of restlessness." say Mark. Rachelle put her right hand on her right hip and says, "That is only an option if you manage to catch me without the Force." She then gives him a quick kiss and took off running, knowing Mark would catch her easily without the Force. Mark laughs and took off running after her.


	3. Threat Closing In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 3: Threat Closing In**

Two Jedi Masters are standing at the top of the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Rotunda. These two Jedi Masters are Mark Alan Zane and Mace Windu. It has been awhile, since Mark witness a Senate Meeting. The last one was the one before Padme step down from being Supreme Chancellor, which was the day that she introduces the people who would be serving as the Head of the Minister of Defense. Speaking of the heads of the Minister of Defense, the Minister himself was also watching the meeting from where they were standing. Sometimes he is a part of the meeting other times he is not. This time he not a part of the meeting that is going on.

"I am highly surprise they are not debating about the Super Star Destroyers, they usually debate about them, since the bill have been proposed and accepted." say Edward looking down at the meeting. Mark looks at him. Both of them are in the middle rather Super Star Destroyers are good or bad thing to have. The good thing is that if the Empires do decide to have them, they have a fighting chance. The bad thing is that the expenses that it will take to make them and operate them. Mark has look over some of the classes of Super Star Destroyers being made and the shield, fire power and energy are great on them.

"So when they are made, how many per unit?" ask Mark. "As of right now 1 per unit, but the Chancellor hopes in the future they might have been more. I have heard rumors from some informants that Rayne has on Altyr 5, which is a known planet that have been taken over by the Empire, stated that they have gotten some slaves from Zygerria and along with some droids to help build these warships." say Edward looking at Mark.

"How did this informant knows about that?" ask Mark. "Even though he does not believe in the Empire, he works at a base that makes warships. He told me that they were working on a series of thrusters and engines to be shipped out for what Darth Vader stated as Super Star Destroyer. He even manages to send some specs of them to Rayne." say Edward taking out a holodisk and turn it on. Mark leans closer. "I look over them one time; those are the specs for the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, which are about 12 miles long. They are the first in line of many different Super Star Destroy classes to be build." say Mark remember traveling to Kuat to study up on them. Those are the ships that are almost done with.

The ship class is called that for the simple reason that these ships will help executor justice to the Empires. The name for the class is catching, that is something that Mark can agree on with 100 percent.

"The thing is that the informant told Rayne is that they have been working on this design for a very long time, long before Chancellor Fredrick passes the bill to allow them into the military." say Edward. "According to the head of Kuat Drive Yards, They have this idea, along with other Super Star Destroyers in storage. The funny thing is, what I found out was that Sidious made a special request for high power Star Destroyers just in case if the Separatist have something to be plan that will make it impossible for the Republic to win." say Mark as he looks at Edward.

"Bet Chancellor Palpatine wanted to make them for his Empire if he succeeded in destroying the Republic and Jedi Order." say Edward deactivating the hologram. "Do me a favor Edward, do not ever called Sidious by that name or give him the honor of calling him a Chancellor when he did not deserve it. His real name is Sidious. Palpatine may have been his real name before taking up the mantle of the Sith, but that is just an alias now." say Mark as he crosses his arms behind his back.

Edward notices when he said Palpatine, Mark's chin and throat tighten a bit. He knows that there is no love or respect for the man from the Jedi. Personally he does not blame him, after what happen in the other universe and what was plan in this one. Being a Bakuran, he also does not respect Palpatine or as Mark would call him, Sidious, because he betrayed the Galactic Republic.

"Sorry, the media keeps calling him Palpatine." say Edward. "I know, but that is just an Alias, to call him that when everyone know his is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious makes me think that they chose to ignore the truth. I know that there are still some people who think Palpatine as the great leader during the Clone Wars and not the traitor he was found to be during the last days of the Clone Wars. There are even members of this Senate who respects him, not many but some." say Mark as he looks down at the Senate chamber. He hears Pooja voice speaking calmly to bring her point across.

Mark notice she was arguing with another Senator. Mark feels bad for the other Senator, if Pooja take her teaching to her heart, then any Senator is going to have a fight on their hands against her since she learned from Padme. Padme is considered one of the best Senators alive.

Mark remembers days after Padme retired from Politics, the Queen of Naboo was trying to get her to return as Senator when the Senator Pooja was replacing was planning on retiring. Padme politely decline the offer so she could spend more time helping people around the galaxy and being with her family more.

Couple hours through the meeting, Edward got a com and looks at Mark. "I got some good news and some bad news. I am going to tell the good news, the 212th and 501st have just arrive. Now as for the bad news, a recent station reported that the fleet of the Imperials is closer then we expected. I think the attack might happen tonight. I hope that your troops are ready for the fight." say Edward.

"Do not worry, Major Kia already have ships in orbit and have ships waiting for a minute notice to take off. We have been ready since yesterday." say Mark. "What about Starfighters?" ask Edward. "You know, with how many times that the 3rd Legion takes off, I keep the ship always stock with supplies. They are never empty, unless they are going in for repairs for a while." say Mark.

"For a Jedi, you aren't that bad at planning ahead for military." say Edward amazes. He could see the usefulness of not empty out fleet ships when they are not on active duty, because they may need them in a moment notice. "Sometimes you remind me of the man that your father was before going crazy." say Edward. Mark eyes narrow. "Do not ever compare me to the one you know. He is not my father. My father is dead in the other dimension for a long time. The person who died as a loving father that was glad that his son could be train in the Force and a loving husband who never stop loving my mother was my father. The one you know will never be consider my father." say Mark with a tone that states that is all that is going to be said about that conversation.

"Touchy subject, sorry to bring it up. I am not saying yo… I mean Maxus was a good person, he dead as an evil person; I was talking about time before he went crazy. Before 19 BBY." say Edward with a sigh, he does not want to make enemies with Mark. "It is okay, it just I cannot see him as he used to be, not after all the death and destruction he have caused." say Mark in a lighter tone. Just like Edward has for him, Mark has a lot of respect for Edward. He was a close family friend of the Zane family.

Mark begins to walk away with Mace. "Where are you two going? You going to be that mean and live me defenseless up her to their bickering?" ask Edward pointing a thumb to the Senators. "Hey, we got a planet to save. Plus you could leave too." say Mark as he walks away. As they were walking away Mace turned to Mark.

"Get ready for the battle, I sensed that they will be here quicker then the Minister have guessed." say Mace as he reaches down on his belt and press his thumb against a button on his belt. Mace, Yoda and some of the members of the High Council have the ability to remotely activate the shields of the Jedi Temple. The button will only work for the person it is assign to because it scans the fingerprint.

Mark presses a button on his Comlink. "Rachelle, Mara come in this is Mark." say Mark as he jogs toward his Speeder. They need to get ready for a battle that he knows is in the making. He is glad he took time to train Mara how to be better in a Starfighter. By the time he got to his speeder both of them got in contact. "Mara get your mother, all three of you meet at the landing platforms for our unit." say Mark as he starts up the Speeder, push up on the Steering Wheel to take off into the sky and speed toward the landing platforms.

"We are on our way." say Rachelle through the Comlink. Breaking many laws regarding safe traveling through Coruscant, Mark arrive at the military platforms for the 3rd Legion.

Mara, Maria, Rachelle, Leia, Luke, Anakin, Obi-wan and Galen was standing there. "Maria, you will be commanding from our ship, the rest of us are going to be in Starfighters." say Mark. Leia made a silent gulp noise when she heard this. Even through she tried to be discreet about it, everyone heard. One does not need the Force to know what is going through the young female human Padawan's mind at the moment.

"Come on Leia, it will be fine, plus you will have me, your brother, Mara, Galen, Obi-wan and your Uncle will be watching your back." say Anakin trying to comfort his daughter. "Still that is no guaranties, Dad." say Leia as looks at her palms which are trembling. Through the Force Mark can sense intense fear coming from Leia. He was not even trying to focus on the Force or her. He is also having visions of her Starfighter crashing through buildings on Duro, the Starfighter going nose over end before landing on the side with Leia in a lot of pain. Mark shakes his head, there were not vision, but Leia's memories, but instead of viewing them from her point of view he was viewing them from what authors would call a 3rd person point of view.

Leia wished she did not promise to help. She is the type of person who keeps her promise no matter what. Her mentor is like an older sister that she never had, so she hates to break her promises to her family.

"Maria, I think we better start the ship soon." say Mark as they walk toward a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. Maria sitting in the captain seat and looks around the bridge to the various of Clones that were sitting around her. While she was doing that, the Jedi and their Padawans was getting ready in the hangers.

They rushed in and see bunch of Clones in X-wings. They have become quiet properly within the Grand Army due to the fact that they can easily keep up with the Empires' TIE Fighters.

Leia got into the one nearest to her. When she got in she looks over the controls. Her heat is pumping fast as she shakes her head. She looks down at her palms which are sweaty. "Come on… get over it." mumble Leia as she shakes her head and trying to ignore the images that threatens to remind her of the events above Duro. She takes a deep breath. "Try to meditate Leia before the battle. It might help calm your nerves. It did for me when I am stress or afraid." say Rachelle through the Comlink in the ship.

Leia looks over and find her mentor in the X-wing right next to her. Leia nods her head as she bends her head down and closes her eyes. She loses herself within the Force. She can feel the Force going through and around her. Her breathing shallows out as her body relaxes a bit.

"Hopefully you guys are ready, because we just got into space and the Empire is here." say Maria over the Comlink.

Mark was the first one to turn on his Starfighter. This will mark the second time he ever flown an X-wing. "Okay let's do this, ready sis." say Luke over the Comlink. Leia, who just gotten out of her meditation, shakes her head. "I guess I will be ready as I could ever be in this forsaken thing." mumble Leia as she turns the Starfighter on. She jumps a bit when she hears the engine kicks in. Leia mentally slap herself, she feels stupid for being this scared. "I am a Jedi, I shouldn't be so afraid." mumble Leia to herself upset as she punch the dash with her fist.

Leia hands run over the controls of her X-wing. She tries to memorize where every control is and what they do. It has been so long since she has flown a Starfighter, since the battle above Duro was at the beginning of last year. "Leia, do not be afraid, let the Force guides you." say Anakin through the Comlink as he starts up his X-wing.

Leia looks over to her right and sees Mark talking to Major Kia, who was getting ready in another X-wing. Out of all the Clones, that she knows, Major Kia is one of the very few that Mark trusts completely. She have heard the story about how back in his universe, the Major Kia, well Captain at the time, sacrifice himself to save Mark on Raxus Prime when Order 66 was issued.

Mark then walks over to her. She pops open the hatch and looks at him. Mark places his arms crosses against the frame. "Leia, I know you are scare, but you cannot let that fear keep you from your duties. I have fears too, but I have to put them aside. See I am afraid that I might lose Rachelle in a battle anytime, but I do not prevent her from fighting in those battles, because of that fear. I do not let it guide me or let it become me. The only way you will be able to conquer this fear is by doing it. My fear is much harder." say Mark softly as he put cups Leia's cheek.

"Uncle Mark, I am just so scared." say Leia. "You will have your father, Master Kenobi, your mentor, me, your brother, Mara and bunch of Clones to watch your back. We will die trying to make sure everyone that includes you, make it out of this alive." say Mark as he kisses her forehead lightly before jumping down to the floor.

Leia sighs as she watches her honorary uncle got into his X-wing and take off flying through the hanger doors. Everyone followed him and Leia was the last one out.

* * *

_**I know it has been awhile since I type a chapter this short, but I could not think of what else to put into it without making it go into the battle, which I guess will make this chapter very long. **_

_**Basically this chapter is setting up for the battle, and gives a little bit of information. Also I want to make Leia fears of Starfighters even more known in this chapter. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy. **_


	4. Space Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 4: Space Battle **

Jedi Master and General Mark Alan Zane along with his Clone Major Kia, leads the large group of X-wings out from the several of ships that is part of the 3rd Legion. "We got TIE Bombers, TIE Fighters and TIE Aggressors coming quickly." say Anakin looking over to where there is bunch of Imperial-class Star Destroyers. TIE Aggressors are a new part in the TIE series. They look like regular TIE Fighters, but have a point like solar panel attach to the rear of both of the solar panels on the side.

"Scatter!" say Mark as he drops his X-wing down toward the planet of Coruscant. He then made a sharp turn upwards and to the right to come behind a TIE Aggressor. Unlike the TIE Fighters, these things could hold missiles, which make them more dangerous then the original TIE Fighters. Before the pilot of the other Starfighter was aware, Mark shoot one of it wing off which send the TIE Fighter spiraling and crash into the nose of the Republic Attack Cruiser. Mark once again took the X-wing straight up to avoid hitting the control tower of the Republic Attack Cruiser.

Through the Force, Mark sense that a lot of the people within the bridge was scared that he was going to crash right through. Mark sensed through the Force that he is being trailed. He tries to lose the TIE Fighter that is chasing him but cannot. "Let see if you can match the speed once my shields are up." say Mark as he flips a switch to turn on the Deflector shields. All of a sudden, as he press more speed, it jumps very quickly. Mark went downward and back up underneath the TIE Fighter, one press of the trigger and the TIE Fighter exploded to pieces. Mark flies through the wreckage

"Impressive, Mark!" say Rachelle through the Comlink as she flies past him and launch a proton missile at the command tower of a Imperial-class Star Destroyers, the shields on that said ship was down. Right behind her, Mara Jade did the exactly same thing. The Star Destroyer was on fire a bit in the command tower. He also notices that the ship is drifting downwards.

"Nice going you two." say Mark as he notice that there is no one powering the ship. He knows that the shields around Coruscant will prevent the Star Destroyer from going through orbit. What will happen, depends on how hard the Star Destroyer hit's the shield, it will be destroyed to pieces.

"LEIA WATCH OUT!" shout Luke over the Comlink. Mark reaches out through the Force and fined Leia is in trouble. She is being surrounded by TIE Aggressors and Mark has the strangest feeling that she is going to be hit.

"Leia, when I say so, I want you to put as much speed into it and shot downwards there is less Starfighters covering you." say Mark. "Uncle, I will hit them." say Leia scared a bit. "No, they wouldn't. There is enough space for you get through, if not then use the Force to push them out of there way. They are getting ready to fire missiles at you." say Mark as he tries to get there fast. He keeps his mind focus on the Force.

"Now!" shout Mark as he got close enough to see it. Mark watches as the only X-wing in the group dive down straight at a very fast speed. All the TIE Aggressors fire their missile and nailed each other. "You know what, Uncle, you are scary how you know these things." say Luke. "I swear if I ever get out of this alive, I am not going in any Starfighter!" say Leia.

"Focus Leia." say Mark as he flies his X-wing around. Mark then felt his ship shakes a little bit and sees Rachelle flies past him. "You telling my Padawan to focus, but you almost got shout by a TIE." say Rachelle. Mark notices a hint of humor in her voice. Through Rachelle mature a lot during the years, but there are moments when in dire times, such as this, she act a bit immature. Mark just laughs as he got out of the way of an MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser firing bunch of missiles at Victory 2-class Star Destroyer on the Empire's side. There was a battle raging between the two of them that Mark does not want to be a part of it.

Even through they might have the same weapons, due to the more power in the larger ships those weapons is way much stronger than the X-wings. That got him back to thinking about the Super Star Destroyer, it would take a lot of power to move something that huge and heavy, even through space, so due to that the weapons and shields will be much more powerful.

Mark spirals to the right searching for more Imperials. He watches as a TIE Bomber commit suicide and trying to crash into the command tower of one of the Republic Attack Cruiser. Mark just smiles at how stupid that was. Whoever is commanded the Attack Cruiser saw that coming and move the ship up in space a little bit, so instead of crashing through the viewports of the ship, the TIE Bomber hit the tower itself, which only left some scorch marks.

Mark then speed out of the way before he got hit by a TIE Fighter. He just sits there waiting it get into his firing path. Once it did, the TIE Fighter exploded. Mark then flies off and destroys another one which was tailing Mara.

"I got you sneaky bug!" say Mara who manage to shoot one of the TIE Bombers that was coming near an MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. Mark notice that Major Kia was aiding her into shooting that one by a trap. He smiles at the teamwork between the two of them. He has always taught Mara about teamwork, you get more done faster by working together.

"Master, I think we are surrounded." say Galen to Anakin over the Comlink. Mark looks around and notice bunch of TIE Fighters and bunch of Imperial ships surrounding them. He gives a sigh, this is going just great. Didn't they split up in the first place, so the major question is how in the galaxy all the Jedi managed to get trap in one area.

"Oh, Force sake, I know this is how everything going to end! In these cursed Starfighters." mumble Leia scared once more. Through the Force, Mark can see visions of Leia's crash on Duro. "Not if I have something to say about it. Anakin, you on the other side, right?" say Mark. "Yes, why?" ask Anakin. "We are going to split their formation up. We will need you a massive Force Push to break the sides, once that happen everyone flies out of the trap." say Mark. Now using Force Push like this is a bit harder because you can just push anything in front of you or you will damage the ship you are in. You have to focus a bit more distance between you and the target.

"NOW!" shout Mark as he uses the Force to send a massive Force Push that knocked bunch of TIE and smaller ships out of the way and leaving him slightly tired due to how hard he pushed against them. Then he along with everyone begins to fly out of the holes in the Imperial formations.

"Now Leia, remember I told you, you have people watching your back, so if I hear one more negative death talk out of you, I am letting your mother know so she can punish you." say Mark. "Sorry Uncle." say Leia. Mark cannot help grin at that title. No ought he is not her real uncle, he is glad that both Luke and Leia looks up to him as an uncle. He also knows Pooja does too, but she does not call him an uncle.

Mark flies out of the formations and take along some more TIE Fighters that did not exploded because of the Force Push. Mark flies through the smaller ships while dropping Proton Missiles down on it like rain. Rachelle follows behind him with Mara behind her, which did some damage to the Praetor Mark 2-class Battlecruisers. All 3 Triad War fractions use these ships. The ships in this class could range from around 3 miles long to around 5 miles long. The ship explodes killing everyone aboard.

Then the 3 of them fly straight upwards and firing at various ships that has the markings of the Empire on them. When they got far above the battlefield, they were attack by a couple of Imperial-class Star Destroyers which, Rachelle destroys with the Force.

Mark watch as the TIE Fighters, TIE Aggressors that were chasing them being fired upon and destroyed. "Well it look like the junk crew will have a lot to collect." say Mark as he looks around. There is a group of Republic Attack Cruiser that was sitting there above them.

Then something drops out of Hyperspace bellow them. It was a very long ship that has a design that is familiar to Mark. This ship was longer and large than any ship Mark has ever seen in his life. The ship was 11 miles long with ridges station in the center of a perfectly smooth dagger design.

"Holy Force!" shout Mark as his eyes widen as he sees the ship fires heavily on two Republic Attack Cruiser, with couple of minutes went by both Attack Cruiser was exploded in flames and pieces went everywhere.

"Master what is that!" shout Mara. Mark was shaking; they do not even have any ships to put up with a power like that. Before he could answer 3 more Republic's Star Destroyers were destroyed. It would take a great plan to destroy something this large. They must do something quickly.

"Mara, it is a Super Star Destroyer, this is the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer. One that is currently being made at Kuat for the Galactic Republic. It is one of the many is the Super Star Destroyer field that is being made. It supposes to have great power on it." say Mark. "Nice power, but the only problem is that the Empire has it and without a Super Star Destroyer on our side, it is going to be just that much harder to beat the Imperials." say Rachelle.

"We will have to take in from the inside. If that thing hit the planetary shields then it could whip out a major part of the shields due to the how big it easy." say Mark getting a plan. Through the Force he senses Darth Solaris and his half sister and cousin.

"The question how are we going to get on, the shields will be too strong to force through." say Rachelle. "I just have this feeling that, the Sith wants just that." say Mark. "A trap?" ask Mara. "Yes, we will use that trap against them to protect Coruscant.

* * *

On the Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Darth Solaris smiles at the power the ship is firing at it. She knows that none of the ships within the Galactic Republic could due a thing about it. They simply do not have enough power to harm this ship even with the shields are down.

Vadis was standing not to far from her. Darth Solaris knows that Darth Vader have been training her in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, per request of the late Maxus Zane. Darth Solaris would have been afraid if Vadis was going to take her spot as a Sith. Then again Darth Vader needs her strength and her willing to obey any orders to take down their enemies.

"Vadis, I want one of the Hanger Bays open, Master Zane will be attempting to board and through the Force, I sense that Rachelle Zane will be boarding to, me and her have some unfinished business to attend to." say Darth Solaris as she finger the hilt of her black encased Lightsaber hilt.

"What are we going to do about Zane?" say Vadis with pure hatred in her voice. She hates the two Jedi Zane with a passion. She hates Mark for killing her father and she hates Rachelle for being with Mark. Ever since she heard about the wedding she has been planning to murder Rachelle Zane. "Which one, we are going to kidnap Master Zane so my Master could kill him and we are going to kill Knight Zane." say Darth Solaris with a smile. She has crossed plasma blades with Rachelle Zane way to many times during the Triad War.

"Why can't we kill Mark!" demand Vadis. Darth Solaris turn and looks threatening at Vadis. "You listen here; Master wants to kill him at his hands. Your father wanted to kill him, but he has enough respect to let Darth Vader do the deed! So if I were you, I watch your tongue before I stab you with my Lightsaber for disrespecting your Lord." say Darth Solaris with a dark voice and her sith yellow eyes seem to glow.

"What did I say about get up close and personal!" snaps Vadis looking at Darth Solaris. "You will not disrespect me, you just a Commander in this military, while I am a General. You keep it up, I will kill you! I could care less if you are Maxus's daughter." say Darth Solaris. Vadis knows that the Sith Lady will do exactly as she said. It not that she is afraid of the Sith Lady it is just she does not want to be killed by her. Darth Solaris is just as ruthless as Darth Vader. While Darth Vader is power hungry to rule and have lot abilities in the Force, Darth Solaris main purpose of power is to be as strong as possible within the Force. The scary thing is she is a monster. Yes, she knows enemies of the Empire consider Darth Vader is a monster, but not as bad as Darth Solaris. Darth Solaris told her how she killed her own family and enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

"Um, Master, my R2 unit has picked up something from the Super Star Destroyer." say Mara as she listens to the beeps and whirls that her R2 unit is saying. She did not need the screen in the X-wing to know what it is saying. Just like her mentor, his wife, and Anakin, she understands the droid language called Binary. Only way to learn how to understand is to be around droids a lot, such as she has been.

"What is it saying?" ask Mark over the Comlink missing his old R4 unit. He has gotten a red and gold R2 unit from the Joseph for a wedding gift, but is currently in Rachelle's X-wing. The droid look exactly like R2-D2 expect where R2-D2 is white it is red and where R2-D2 is blue it is gold. There have been couple times that both he and Rachelle have to put it back together. It reminds him of his old R4 unit that he had, always reliable. "It is saying that the power readings for one of the hangers have been down and it was saying it not a wise idea to go there. Shut you droid." say Mara.

"Yes, Red saying the same thing over here. Expect the warning." say Rachelle. Red is the name of the R2 unit that Mark has gotten from Joseph. Mark is currently piloting without an Astromech Droid.

"Well I guess we have to spring the trap." say Mark. "I absolutely hate when he says that!" say Mara as she start banging the back of her head against her seat. Rachelle laughs as she follows Mark to the Imperial Super Star Destroyer as it fired on another Republic Attack Cruise this time it was a powerful missile the blow apart the ship like it was nothing. They got to stop it before it destroys the whole entire fleet.

Rachelle knows if the Empire manage to get Coruscant it will deliver a mighty blow to the Galactic Republic, might not be militate wise, but it will dishearten many people. As long as the capital stands there still hope. There is more to war than physical fighting. You have to have moral too and without that everything would fall apart.

The one thing that both Rachelle and Mara hope that whatever Mark's plan is works.

* * *

_**Like I have stated before, I am not good at space battles, so hopefully this is not to bad. Since R4 got destroyed and I introduce Joseph, I had been planning on him giving him a R2 unit name red. **_

_**Yes, I was planning on introducing that the Empire had a Super Star Destroyer, which I have made reference many times before in other stories stating a very large ship or along those lines. **_

**_Til next time, enjoy!_**


	5. Inside Super Star Destroyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 5: Inside Super Star Destroyer**

3 X-wings landed in the Imperial Executor-class Super Star Destroyer. They landed in a Hanger with bunch of TIE Fighters in it. "Well this is one big hanger." say Mara looking around in amaze. "Do not let your surroundings distract you, my young Padawan." say Mark as he grabs his Lightsaber and activate it. An electric blue plasma blade ignites from the sliver hilt. He holds it so it was halfway in front of his face.

Rachelle draws her from her belt and activates it. A blue with purple tint plasma appears out of her hilt. She holds it in front of her body horizontally with the tip angle just a little bit outwards. She was looking around the hanger bay.

Mara was standing behind her mentor and his wife as she activates her Lightsaber. Her Lightsaber emit a purple plasma blade from the sliver hilt. She watches as Mark uses the Force to lift Red out of his pocket on Rachelle's X-wing. Red came rolling over to him and beeps and whirls.

"Red, I need you to hide, if I need your help, I will call you on this Comlink." say Mark taking out a spare Comlink and put it inside his droid friend. The droid went rolling away to hide in the larger hanger.

Mark walks to the hanger bay door and it slides open with a soft hiss. Mark looks around for anyone and sees no one. "This is what we are going to do. As long as this ship has power to move, it is too deadly. We need to destroy the power source or either destroyer the power converter to the weapons and shields. That way this ship will be harmless and got get danger.

"Um, Mark, I forgot my toolbox at the temple, you happen to bring yours." say Rachelle sarcastically. "Do not start with me Rachelle, we need to get this ship power off, destroys the converter or the controls. Plus it will be hard for you work on an engine that is running." say Mark.

"You know messing with the power converters or anything that deals with power while the ship is operating could explode the ship. I do not mind risking my life to protect the Galactic Republic but that would not be a nice way to go out." say Rachelle.

Mara just stands there watching her mentor and his wife talking. "I think I might have an idea that is safer. What happen if we go with the route destroying the controls of the weapons? We will have to go to individual weapon stations but that will make it harmless but it will still have shields." say Mara quietly.

"We need a map, this ship is a very large ship so it will be easy to get lost." say Rachelle looking at Mara. She did have a good plan, but she does not like the idea of splitting up on a type of ship where they have no clue where things are located at. Mark only say the specs of the ship not what it will exactly by like.

"Well, we cannot do nothing, our troops are being slaughtered. Plus if we remain here we will be killed!" say Mara. "These are all good suggestions, I have a much dangerous one, and we take control of this ship. Which mean fighting a lot of heavily trained troopers and possible droids, Dark Jedi and a Sith." say Mark looking at his wife and student.

"Either that I can kill you where you stand." snap a female voice. Mark turns around and sees his half-sister and cousin, Vadis Darcy Zane standing there with a black and golden hilt Lightsaber that has a bright red plasma blade erupting from it. "You could try." say Mark as he looks at her.

Vadis lunge at Mark with her Lightsaber. Mark duck out of the way and spins around and slams her to the ground with the Force. Vadis release a powerful wave of Force Lightning at Mark while at the same time tossing a bomb in his direction.

Mark uses the Force to push both Rachelle and Mara out of the way as they both come near him. He throws his arms to the side and blue bubble appears around him. The bomb exploded along with the Force Lightning hitting the bubble. Mark then drops the Protection Bubble and uses the Force to collect the Force Lightning in a ball.

Vadis looks surprise at this. "There is a reason why some consider me as great of a Jedi as Yoda" say Mark as he throws the ball of lightning at her. Vadis screams in pains as the lightning in the ball engulfs her briefly. "Let head to the Engine room, it should be toward the rear!" shout Mark as he races out of it. Mara and Rachelle follows quickly before Vadis can get up.

Vadis chases after them and turn her Lightsaber hilt the other way, she presses another trigger and plasma shot out it and nearly hit Mara. "SHE HAS A BLASTER IN HER LIGHTSABER!" shout Mara as she uses the Force to take doors off the wall and throws them at Vadis at the same time as using a Force Push. Vadis uses the Force to evade all the objects being thrown at her.

Mark flips over the running Rachelle and Mara and duels Vadis once more. They lock blades once more. Bright blue eyes stare in bright blue eyes. "You will pay for killing my father!" roar Vadis as she tries to kick Mark. Mark sidesteps and uses the Force to pin her against the wall. "You listen here and you listen well. Your father, Maxus Zane, was a monster. He killed billions of innocent beings. He deserved to die, now I have a mission I must finish." say Mark as he tosses her down the hall away from them.

As they run the halls full of troopers. "In the name of the Empire, halt." shout a trooper. Mark just punches him in the stomach hard rip the blasters out of his hand and slams him down to the ground. He then uses the Force to bend the Blasters to form a handcuff. Mark then join Rachelle with defending themselves from the troopers. There Lightsaber are moving at a fast pace and how fast they were going they could have cut each other, but they work together perfectly. They know what moves the other makes.

More and more troops drops from their fire being redirected at them by the Jedi Master and Jedi Knight duo. Mara who was walking behind them making sure no one attack them from behind, was amaze at how well both her mentor and his wife fought together. She could see similarities in their style that showed that they were one mentor and student.

Then a Dark Jedi drops from the roof and intended to stab Rachelle from behind, Mara cut off his legs and the arm that was holding a Lightsaber. The Lightsaber falls to the ground and she looks down at the Dark Jedi she disabled. It was a Duros. Then she heard something beep.

Mark quickly grabs her and jumps out into another room. There was a loud explosion that shook the floor of the room. "That guy had a bomb planted in him, so when he dies, it will set it off. Now both of you hold onto something a bunch of Dark Jedi coming and uses the Force to keep yourself planted to whatever you are holding, because you do not want to be suck out." say Mark.

"Suck out!" say Mara as she quickly grabs a tall safe that is use for Blasters she got to the side facing the entrance. She knows what her mentor has in mind; he is going to blow the window out. Mara knows she has a lot to learn yet, so she is not going to try and use the Force to help her completely when she knows she might not be able to. Rachelle stations herself between bunches of poles.

Then a group of 50 Dark Jedi came in. "Well well, look who we have here, Jedi Master Zane and his wife and Padawan. Darth Solaris would be please when we take you prisoners, you all have been a thorn in the Empire side." say a male Kaleesh as he points his orange Lightsaber at Mark.

"You really think I am letting you take me anywhere remember the last time, I cut off your right hand." say Mark pointing to the right hand that has a cybernetic hand now. "This time I bring reinforcements." say the Dark Kaleesh.

Mark spins his activated Lightsaber around. "Well let see how well you and your so called reinforcements does against the vacuum of space!" shout Mark as he slash out the window and uses the Force to keep his feet on the ground. The window break and Mark uses the Force to keep oxygen in his mouth as he hold the metal slab from closing until all 50 Dark Jedi was out in space. The metal slab crashes down.

"I do not know who is worst, you or Master Skywalker with your plans." say Mara with a smile on her face. Mark nods as he walks out of the room and down the path that they were heading too. Once more Vadis was standing there with an activated Lightsaber. She lunges at Rachelle who blocks it.

"I will enjoy killing the loving wife of the person who murdered my father!" roar Vadis as she uses the Force to slam things into Rachelle. Rachelle has foreseen this and uses the Force to explode those objects up before they come near her.

"MARK, MARA HEAD TO THE ENGINE ROOM, I GOT THIS!" shout Rachelle. Mark nods as he and Mara races down to the Engine room. Rachelle swings her Lightsaber at Vadis who bow and send a Force Blast at Rachelle. Only because of the speed that the Force gives her, Rachelle was able to dodge that attack and bring her feet up and kick Vadis in the chest hard with her boot.

Vadis stumbles and Rachelle leaps forward with her Lightsaber. She was blasted off her feet with a massive Force Push from Vadis and she landed hard on her arm. "Prepare to die." say Vadis as she about to stab Rachelle in the heart. Rachelle rolls away and got up on her feet. Her fallen Lightsaber was in her hand. She activates is just in time to block Vadis's firing at her with the other end of her Lightsaber.

"Like what I have done." say Vadis proud of her weapon she have created. "It is an insult to an elegant weapon as the Lightsaber." say Rachelle as she spins her Lightsaber around to look at who her half sister-in-law. "Well this un-great version is going to see you dead!" shout Vadis as she launch a powerful Force Lightning at Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to create an invisible wall and rush at Vadis. Vadis seem to smile as she swings her Lightsaber at Rachelle. Rachelle barely blocked it before Vadis kicked her in the chest to send her stumbling backwards. Then Vadis try to stab her while she kicked her feet out of underneath her.

Rachelle uses the Force to slam Vadis into a wall. "You think cheap attacks like that will kill me so easy?" demand Rachelle as she glares at Vadis. Vadis press a button on her belt and the bomb on the wall behind Rachelle exploded and sends Rachelle crashing down to the ground hard.

"You forget who I am. I am not some Dark Force user, I am Maxus Zane daughter. You think you can defeat so easy, my father trained me!" laughs Vadis as she walks over and kicks Rachelle hard in the face. The kick was hard enough to have Rachelle roll over and have a bleeding noise. She got up and Vadis swings her Lightsaber once more at Rachelle. Rachelle ducks under and uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber to her hand.

She made a desperate attempt to kill Vadis. Vadis dodge and lifted Rachelle up with the Force, but she did not get to far before Rachelle toss her activated Lightsaber as her and nearly stab her shoulder. Before Vadis could start chocking Rachelle with the Force she feels her shoulder burning as the plasma blade went by it. Rachelle falls to her feet and she was quick in her next attack. She kicks Vadis in the stomach hard and then punches her in the face with both of her fists. When Vadis was stumbling backwards, Rachelle grabs her by the head, bend her over and send her knee right bellow Vadis chest hard. Vadis let out a strangle grasps of air as the wind was knocked out of her. She then tossed Vadis to the ground hard.

"You forget who I am. I am the wife and former student of Mark. I am not just good with the Force and a Lightsaber." say Rachelle picking up her Lightsaber. "I'll kill you!" say Vadis weakly as she tries to get air back in her. "We'll see." say Rachelle as she walked away. Vadis grabs her Lightsaber as she coughs, spin around so the blaster end was facing Rachelle and press the trigger.

In one fluid motion, without looking back a blue with purple tint Lightsaber blocks the attack and send it back at Vadis. Instead of hitting Vadis it nails the floor right in front of her face. She remembers her father telling him a story about how Mark did the same exact thing. There was something she forgot, a teaching that both Darth Vader and her father told her, never to underestimate your opponent.

She watches as Rachelle walks away from her. She will kill her or make her suffer for marring Mark. The thought of Rachelle death, making her half brother and cousin suffer was just too great for her. Rachelle might win the battle today, but the war between them is far from over.

Once she got her breath back Vadis spit out some blood as she struggles to stand up. The last attack did a number on her body. She did not expect Rachelle to fight so well physically. What did she expect she was trained by Mark and it is common knowledge that he knows how to physically fight without the Force or a weapon. She have heard rumors that he punch some storm troopers so hard in the face that it broke their face mask of the helmet without the aid of the Force.

* * *

Rachelle follows the trail of injured and dead Dark Jedi and Imperial troopers. Her delaying Vadis have gotten her husband and his student pretty far ahead. The bottom edge of her robe bellows against the metal floor as she rushes toward where she senses her husband at.

She watched as her husband and Mara dueled against 3 Dark Jedi. Mark was fighting 2 at the same time which behind him, Mara was fighting one. The hall in this area is scarred pretty badly. Mara quickly took down the one she was fighting with a mighty swing of her Lightsaber which cut the Dark Jedi one leg off and slashed him in the stomach. He falls down to the ground dying.

Mara then leapt with the Force over Mark and helps her mentor duel one of the two Dark Jedi that he was facing alone. The soon dispatch the other two Dark Jedi when Mark's wristband Comlink beep. He answered it.

* * *

Padme stares up at the night sky on Coruscant, the battle above have rage on. She sees the planetary shields, when ships crash into it. She also could see the flashes of Starfighters firing and explosions. She is concern about her family, which is up there. That also includes Mark, Rachelle and Obi-wan.

She sits down on a bench in the gardens watching the sky. She remember last night, she stayed with Leia, because she was having intense nightmares about being in a Starfighter. She just hopes beyond anything that they are alright.

"Aunt Padme, what are you doing out here all alone. You know Duchess Kenobi is in the temple." say Pooja as she finds her aunt staring at the star cover night sky. The Jedi Temple is one of the very few locations on Coruscant when you get a perfect view of the night sky. Though the Senate Distract is not the far from the Jedi Temple, it is still off enough distance so the bright lights in that distract cannot influence what can bee seen in the skies.

Pooja looks up at the night sky and see some flashes. Right away she knows that her Aunt is worry for her family. She sits down next to her and hugs her. "They will be okay, I promise you." say Pooja. "Don't you remember how seriously injured Leia was from the last time in a Starfighter." say Padme. Pooja looks down at the ground. She indeed remembers that very well. If it was not for Rachelle using the Force to slow down the rate she was dying, they would have lost Leia, because the only Star Destroyer that was with them ran out of Bacta for to put Leia in. She has never seen Leia in such a condition. She knows it made Padme to loose control and fall down crying to the ground in public.

"How do you know that?" ask Padme a little sharply. Pooja ignore the sharp tone, because she figure it is just her Aunt being scared. "They got Mark and Rachelle looking after them. Plus I think you are more concern with Leia and Luke, while they have Anakin, Master Kenobi looking after them too, along with Mark and Rachelle. I know for a fact, that Mark would do everything in his power to protect them all." say Pooja. Since becoming a Senator and living most of the time on Coruscant, she has learned a lot more about Mark.

Pooja hugs her aunt and let her rest in her arms. She knows her mother used to do it to her all the time and it works. She let her aunt sob into her shoulder.

* * *

In a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, Admiral Maria Jade watches as. She notice how some ships fall greatly, even with shields full power. "Maria, do not engage that Super Star Destroyer, it will destroy you, get out of there!" say Anakin.

"Reverse thrusters and get out of line of their firing range. Do not engage." say Maria. She was going to engage, but hearing Anakin telling her to not bring her back to her senses. The shields on this ship are quite powerful and if she plans just right she could take down that Super Star Destroyer easily. She have been watching how it attacked and notice where it weak spots were.

The ship flow backwards to get out of the Super Star Destroyer way. "Head toward the sun. By then we should be out of reach. I need to get in communication with General Zane, I mean Mark Zane. Force, having two Generals name Zane is just too confusion at times." say Maria as she pinch her noise and tried the X-wing Comlink and got nothing. She tried Mark's wristband and got something.

"General Zane, here." say Mark's voice over the Comlink. "Mark, we are currently on run from the Super Star Destroyer, General Skywalker told us to get out of it's way we are heading toward the sun, I am hoping by the time we are out of the way, that even if it come searching for us the sun will interfere with their technology to search for us." say Maria. She knows that the solar rays, at the right distance can have an effect on technology, making them not work properly. She has learned that during her time as a smuggler, she hides near a star that the solar rays interfere with a scanning of the ship.

"Good, have any ships stay away, I am currently aboard the ship with Rachelle and Mara. We are going to cut the power off. I do not want you to fight against the ship with it on full power. I know you most likely found a way to attack but follow Anakin's order on this matter, I or Rachelle will contact you when to attack it. Zane out." say Mark.

She had no clue her commanding officer was on that ship with his wife and her daughter. She is concern for their wellbeing. She knows her daughter could handle herself pretty well. She has trained her in using a Blaster and Mark had trained her in the ways of the Force and with a Lightsaber. She rests her elbow on the chair she was sitting on and leans back. She had her fingers tangle together in front of her mouth. She sighs as she looks at the sun. As soon as they got to close to the sun, the viewports got a dark tint to it. It is a safety feature that is a standard in every ship, that when facing a star at a close distance the viewports darken so that it will not damage the eyes of the people within the ship.

"Stop and send all power to the shields." say Maria as she looks at the Clones who are controlling the ship. She does not want the rays damaging their ship to much so that is why she is not so close to it. She is close enough that it will interfere but not too much. With the shields up it helps protect the technology a bit. Also a good thing about being this close to the sun, since the ships now have ability to convert energy to power, they can uses the sun rays to boost up the shield powers. It is a technology that Zane Tech have invented.

Now all she have to do is wait for her commanding officer to tell her to order an attack on the Super Star Destroyer.

* * *

_**Now I am back with those long chapter. Just a few notes I want to point out. **_

_**I was inspired for Vadis's Lightsaber from a Lightsaber that I was reading about on Wookieepedia that had a blaster built into it that was used in Star Wars: Rebels. **_

_**Now I also made a reference to the the movie or most likely the novel of the film called Star Wars: A New Hope, by what Rachelle say about how Vadis Lightsaber is a disgrace to a ****elegant weapon. That reference is too what Obi-wan Kenobi was saying to Luke Skywalker when he gives Luke his father's lightsaber. Which is: **_

**_"This was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or a fusioncutter—but to use a lightsaber well was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary."_**

_**I think in the movie he said it was a formal weapon of Jedi and not as clumsy or random as a Blaster. **_

_**The reason I chosen a Lightsaber such as this for her, because it feels just right for her to have something like that, because it make it easier to kill people instead of switching weapons. It makes her more dangerous just like her father before her. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	6. The Engine Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 6: The Engine Room**

Mark, Rachelle and Maria stands at the large doors that leads to the engine room. "Password protected." say Mara standing near a keypad. "Well let's see if it can stand the power of a Lightsaber." say Mark as he activated his Lightsaber and stabs it through the door. Where the Lightsaber enters the door heated metal pool around his Lightsaber in an orange glow. Mark quickly cuts a large circle that could fit himself through, which means the smaller forms of his wife and student could fit easily. When at the floor on the other side he deactivates his Lightsaber and clip it to the belt as the area Mark cut smoke slightly. Mark uses the Force to knock down the heavy door. Which crash hard on the ground making a lot of noise. The edge of the part that was cut away was still glowing slightly with yellow.

"Careful, it is still hot." say Mark as he walk through and landed on a metal walkway that a couple feet bellow the entrance. He then helps Rachelle and Mara walks through the cut opening. "No duh, Master. You just cut with it a plasma blade and plasma is really hot." say Mara with a smile on her face as he helped her through the hole in the door.

The room was full of walkways, stairs and large engines. They had to uses the Force to muffle the sound in their ears or they would most likely have gone deaf. "We need to find the power converters for the thrusters, shields and weapons.

"Mara, see those lines?" ask Mark pointing to the walls and ceilings that have large pipe like lines going to the engine. Mara nods when she looks around. "They are fuel lines, do not cut them, the plasma of a Lightsaber or Blaster will ignite the fumes and it will cause a fire. The fuel for a Starship is much more different for a common Speeder, it highly more combustible." say Mark. In case if they get into a fight, he does not want her to cut those lines. Once that line is cut and the area full with vapor an ignite Lightsaber would send the whole place up in fire.

"What about those?" ask Mara to the large hoses going around to each of the engine. "It is the cooling system; it has fluid in them that helps keep the engine cool. Without them, the engine would get so hot that the gears within them will melt or get damage. No big deal if you cut them open, but be careful the fluid will be hot and it will burn you since it has not went back through the cooling system to get cool and it flows through the engine through linings to help cool it down. If it was cool by the radiator, it will be freezing cold. Unlike Speeders, you cannot touch it when it is completely cold or it will freeze you." say Mark as they walk down a walkway.

"We need to search for the power converters, I hate to split up because I sense Darth Solaris nearby." say Mark as he looks at his wife and Padawan. "I sense her too." say Rachelle reaching for her Lightsaber.

* * *

Darth Solaris stands up on one of the higher bridge within the engine room looking down upon the Jedi scum that have dared to come aboard her ship. She was wearing pitch black robes that have gray pieces of armor over her chests, from her elbow down to her wrist and from her knees down to her ankle. She is waiting for the right moment to strike. She knows she cannot kill Jedi Master Zane, even if she wanted to. Her Master told her that she may injure him, but not kill him. The other two are free game.

* * *

Mark walks down a set of metal stairs with his Lightsaber activated. They have finally found the power converters that they have been looking for. It is a tight spot between two large engines. What is worst is to get to it they have to move against moving parts of the engines. "We could just use the Force to switch the switch off." say Rachelle as she looks through the gap. "First we must find the switch. There is always a manual switch down here, just in case. Through, I know that these are different from the specs that I have read on Kuat. No one with any sense would put an emergency switch for the power converters here. It is impossible to get at." say Mark as he looks at the engines.

Then he hears Lightsaber ignited and he senses Dark Solaris. He flips over his wife while activating his Lightsaber and landed in front of her and his student while facing the purple Twi'lek that is known as Darth Solaris. "You shouldn't have come in here. It is highly unwise to set a trap. I knew you would do just this. My Master have told me you would try to save a lot of lives and take power away from within." say Darth Solaris as she crossed her arms and uses the Force to send Mara crashing into an engine.

Mark looks to the side of him and see a coolant hose. He smiles as he looks at Darth Solaris. "Fine you want me let the other two go." say Mark as he hold his Lightsaber out in front of him. "Oh no, I am going to enjoying killed your wife and your student right in front of your eyes, then I will take you to my Master and he will deal with you accordingly." say Darth Solaris as raise a hand and shoot Force Lightning at Rachelle.

Rachelle was quick on her feet as she uses the Force and leap on top of engine behind her and uses the Force to help Mara out and pull her on top of another engine. "Stand still, there are gaps in these engines, you fall in you die." say Rachelle looking over at Mara who nodded.

"I am not going anywhere with Sith slime like you!" shout Mark as he quickly cut the coolant hose next to him and coolant rushes out he uses the Force to send it to Darth Solaris who rushed out of the way as the super hot coolant nailed the metal floor and bunch of steam raises from it. Mark jumps up on top of the motor.

"We must get out of here, that line was a main line so it hooks up to all the engines. So this ship engine will heat up very fast now. Jump from engine to engine until you get to a bridge." say Mark as he pointed upwards to a bridge to his Padawan. They better move fast before the engine heats up to much. He has seen what happen to Starship's engines when they heat up into the dangerous levels. Unlike a Speeder, when it heats up in the dangerous levels it damages the engine pretty badly inside, a ship on the other hand when the engines overheat, due to have much more stress and power put into it, it might literally explode.

"What about Solaris?" ask Mara. "You let me deal with that!" say Mark as he notices Darth Solaris jumped up to the bridge. "Not that one." say Mark as Mara was about to jump up at the same bridge. He senses if Mara jumped up there, Darth Solaris would have chopped her in half. He jumps up to the bridge and uses the Force to pull Darth Solaris toward him. She tried to uses the Force against his pull but failed. She turns around as her heels drag on the metal bridge. She sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark.

Mark duck and use the Force to slam Darth Solaris into a wall. She uses the Force to land on an engine. A hissing noise was made as soon as the soles of her boots made contact with the engine. She leaps and Mark notices that the soles of her boot were melted. He quickly looks down and sees that there is a 5 feet deep pool of coolant on the floor of the engine room and it was getting deeper. Her boots were smoking.

Darth Solaris run at Mark she activates her Lightsaber and begins to duel him on the bridge. "I should just kill you right now! Oh how I wish to end your pathetic life!" snaps Darth Solaris. She then uses a Force Blast and sends it at Mark. The Force Blast nailed him in his shoulder and the force of the attack knocks him off the bridge. Mark quickly grabs the railing of the bridge. He looks around and sees no nearby engine to jump on. Bellow him was a 5 feet deep pool of very hot coolant.

He watches as Darth Solaris leap across to another bridge which had Mara running to the entrance. He looks and sees Rachelle dealing with Imperial troopers. He knows Mara is skillful with the Force and a Lightsaber but she is no match for a trained Sith, such as Darth Solaris. He pulls his legs up against the metal railing, uses the Force to make his legs stronger and leapt off the side of the bridge and onto the bridge that Darth Solaris and Mara was. Mark landed in front of Mara and swings his Lightsaber hilt. As he swings it the blade came into action and he blocks Darth Solaris attack.

"You want to kill her, you gotta kill me first." say Mark, knowing full well that at the most, Darth Solaris will hospitalized him for a couple months. She is scared that Darth Vader will kill her which will end her reign of having more power with the Force. Darth Solaris leaps over Mark and attempt to stab Mara in the heart. Mara duck so her mentor could block her attack with a Lightsaber. Mara than uses the Force to push Darth Solaris back away from them.

"Why, you little freak are going to pay!" roar Darth Solaris as she launch a very powerful Force Lightning at Mark and Mara. They both blocked it with the Force. Mara is struggling some with how strong the attack is so Mark overpowers his shield and then unleash a powerful Force Push that damage the bridge a bit to send Darth Solaris stumbling. Mark looks down at Mara with a smile as he walks around her and stands in front of her. "Cover my back, I sense troopers and Dark Jedi coming." say Mark as Mara nods. She activates her Lightsaber. "Now, now Solaris the only freak here is you." say Mark as he quickly swings his Lightsaber in a tight spin to block another attack.

Mark then see armor Imperial troopers appears with jetpacks flying across soon there were thousands in them. Mark slams his Lightsaber at Darth Solaris and cut her Lightsaber in half. Pieces of her Lightsaber went into the super hot coolant.

"Master we need to get to a higher bridge, the coolant is about to hit this bridge!" shout Mara as she look down through the holes in the metal bridge and sees the coolant rushing up toward. "A lot of coolant in this ship." say Mark notices this as he watch Darth Solaris run. She then fires a two powerful Force Blasts at Mark. Mark got nailed in the stomach and one in the chest. He stumbles a bit as he grabs the railing. The front of his tunic is ruin and his skin where the Force Blast hit was almost all gone and some of the meat was exposed.

"Master!" shout Mara in pain as she saw the wounds. She knows if Darth Solaris was aiming at her she would have two gapping holes in her torso. "I'm okay." say Mark in a slight pain as he stands up.

"KILL THEM ALL!" shout Darth Solaris. She will just tell them that Mark died in an explosion as she runs out of the room. Mark watches as Darth Solaris runs away. Mark just shakes his head as she stands up.

"We got to get off this bridge, uses the Force and leap to a higher bridge." say Mark as he leaps to the next two bridges. Mara leaps and she landed on the jetpack of one of the troopers before she jumps up onto the bridge. Mark looks where Rachelle is and sees she is still heavily fighting a Twi'lek Dark Jedi.

Mark raises his hand and lifted the Dark Jedi up in the air. The Dark Jedi was startle as he was being lifted up. He turns around and sees Mark. He sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark which Mark failed to block in time. Mark stumbles against the railing and falls down to the ground of the bridge as the Lightning dances across him. He tried to hold onto the Force so the Dark Jedi will not fall into the coolant. Then the pain got too much for him and the Dark Jedi screams as he falls into the super hot coolant.

Mara watches as the super hot coolant burn the Dark Jedi alive. His corpse floated along it and it had nasty 3 degrees burns all over his body. Smoke was coming from the body.

Mara got down and looks at Mark. He is injured. She was surprise that he did not block the Force Lightning. But then again his reaction time has been off since he got hit by the Force Blast in the shoulder and even slower when he got hit in the chest.

"Master Rachelle! Master is hurt!" shout Mara as she blocks a couple of fires from the Imperial troopers. Rachelle uses the Force to jump from the bridge. Some of the jetpack troopers tries to fire on her, but Rachelle slash the jetpack which send them crashing into the coolant where more screams were heard. Rachelle landed on the bridge next to Mark.

"No, I'm okay, it just that Force Lightning was more powerful than I intended, give me a few." say Mark deeply. He cannot believe he did not block that attack in time. The Force gives Rachelle a warning. "Screw that, you going have to suffer, honey." say Rachelle as she pull Mark up and they quickly rushes out as Mara blocks the attacks.

Then Mark senses an engine nearby was going to explode. He pushes Rachelle out and Mara into the hall before he stumbles through. There were powerful explosions that shake the ship hard. A powerful guest of pressure knocks the Jedi against the wall hard.

* * *

Darth Solaris cursed as she made it to the bridge. Only if she could kill Master Zane right there and the Imperial problem with him would have been gone. She highly respects her Master, but sometimes he is stupid. She could have killed Mark, for some reason he was not on his game today. She notices how injured he was when she dueled him. He was injured before this battle and hasn't healed completely. She wonders what had happen to him.

"Lady Solaris are you okay?" ask Vadis nursing some of her own injure. "Just shut up! You couldn't even kill his wife! Get to the escape pod and set the escapes pods Hyperdrive to Korriban. Our mission failed." snap Darth Solaris, how she wish she could kill Vadis sometimes, but Darth Vader forbids it. Personally she think that Vadis need a lot more training and working with her is wasting her own time.

* * *

Rachelle rushes Mark to the hanger bay and helps him into his Star Fighter. They need to get out of here, either the ship will have an explosion due to the flames in the engine room or it will just drift. She is not willing to take the chance. "Red, get over here, I will need you to pilot the X-wing, Mark is not in a great condition. I thought he healed properly from that last mission." say Rachelle while she mumbles the last part.

"Rachelle, I could still pilot a Starfighter." say Mark. "Just shut up, right now. We need to get out of here." say Rachelle as she looks at Mark with a smile. She thought he has healed from their last mission, but she guess they was wrong it much have some lingering effects on him. It had slowed his reaction time down greatly. She traces her fingers along his chin deep in thought.

There was a false cough behind her that bright her out of her thoughts. She looks done and sees Mara standing there. "Master Rachelle, I do not think it is wise to delay." say Mara as she looks up at her mentor's wife. "You're right, got lost in thoughts. Come one. Red get him out of here!" say Rachelle as she runs to her X-wing.

Rachelle watches as Red pilots the X-wing out of the hanger bay and into space. She presses the Comlink on her head that comes with the X-wing. "Admiral Jade, come in this General Rachelle Hunter. Come in." say Rachelle.

* * *

On the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, Maria watch as the rear of the Super Star Destroyer exploded. There were flames for a little bit while the oxygen in that part. The reasons for that are that there are small traces of oxygen coming off planets. The closer you are to a planet in space there is a small trace of oxygen. Not enough for beings to breath but just enough to give flames life.

She watches as the Super Star Destroyer drift in space and sees two escape pods shoot from it. She was about to order a ship to grab them when all of a sudden they disappear into Hyperspace. Then she hears Rachelle voice over the Comlink. She presses a button on her chair to get connected with her. "This is Admiral Jade, what can I do for you General?" ask Maria as she sits there. "We got the ship disable, do not attack it. We are going to somehow manage to get the ship down to the planet surface. I think it will be best if we can find any information about the Empire." say Rachelle.

"We could use tractor beams on the ship to pull the ship to a landing strip." say Maria. "We will need a lot of ships to do that. Once that ship enters the atmosphere of the planet it will have the full pull of gravity on it. A ship that large will do a lot of damage." say Rachelle. "What is General Mark Zane idea on this." say Maria as she listens to the conversation. "I just came up with it. He is injured, I am having his R2 unit pilot his ship to your hanger bay, and he will need medical attention. He has suffered wounds in this battle and he is still suffering from wound of our last mission together." say Rachelle.

"I will have the medical team prep for him. I will get in contract with the Ministry of Defense and see if they want to deal with your plan of the Super Star Destroyer, but there was an explosion with in the engine room, how are we going to contain the fire from spreading and exploding the fuel?" say Maria. "Thanks, we shall be boarding soon. Do not worry about that, I had our R2 unit hack into the ship databanks and have him drain the fuel in space and put the sprinklers on in the room. Zane out! " say Rachelle before the line went done.

Maria presses another button on her chair's armrest to get in contact with the medical team in the medical bay of the ship. A hologram of a Chagrian lady appears. "What can I do for you Admiral?" ask the lady. "General Zane has been injured. I want you guys to be prep for his arrival. According to General Rachelle Zane, he is still suffering from his last mission." say Maria. "I will get my team ready." say the lady before the channel ended.

She presses a few buttons on the armrest to get in contact with the Heads of the Ministry of Defense. A hologram of 5 people appears before her sitting in chairs. "Admiral Jade, why are you contracting us during a battle?" ask Gial Ackbar looking at Maria. "The battle is over, through General Zane, well Rachelle Zane, requested that we keep the Super Star Destroyer to gather information on the Empire." say Maria.

"For intelligence purpose, I agree with General Rachelle and Admiral Jade. Who knows what is held within the databanks of that ship. It was obvious that they were going to use that ship as a command ship." say Rayne Zenald as she looks at the hologram of her follow Grands.

"What intelligence do you propose we will get from a stupid ship." say Zahra Marsden coldly as she looks at Rayne. "If it was going to be use as a command ship it might be link to one of the main databanks to the whole operation of the Imperial Army. We should not let something like this to slip our grips. This will be something that the Defense Council will find to sack any one of us if we do not decide to do the right thing about. This could be a very good deal for us. Plus the technician at Kuat could study the ship to find improvements to make to their ships. " say Rayne as she looks at Zahra.

The Defense Council is a senate that helps runs the Ministry of Defense. They are made up bunch of military personal from various Grand Army of the Republic units and some planetary militaries. They can help come up with laws dealing with the military and ideas for plans. If they do not like an idea, if half of the Defense Council agrees on it they can overpower a vote from the Grands and the Minister. Also when the Grands and the Minister cannot agree upon something they, could vote what to do. Padme had made sure not one person has direct control over the entirety of the Grand Army of the Republic and the system seems to be working great.

"The Council cannot sack us, they have to go to the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor it is them who decide who to put on as the heads of this Ministry." say Zahra as she glares at Rayne. "Would you two please stop!" say Jan Dodonna. "Yes, let us try to be civilized here." say Edward looking at both the Grand Director of Intelligence and the Grand Chief of the Military Police.

Zahra looked away from Rayne. "I agree with Rayne, we shouldn't let chance to gain information like this to go to waste. On Bakura, we have this saying: Knowledge is half the battle." say Edward. "What happen if it some kind of trap. You know how sick the Empires are. If we bring that thing on Coruscant it could be a bomb. A bomb that size could kill many innocent lives!" say Zahra.

"Who said anything about bring onto a planet that has life. There is a nearby planet that has been destroyed of life back before the Ruusian Reformation by the Sith Empire. We could put the ship there and have droids hack into the databanks and gather whatever information. Therefore no Intelligence officers or innocent lives would be lose." say Gial as he looks at his follow Grands.

"That exactly what I was thinking." say Rayne. "Yeah." say Zahra as she rolls her eyes. Rayne fist tighten up when she hears this. She and Zahra do not get along well. "Um, is there anything you need from me?" ask Maria who has been silent through the ordeal.

"Not right now, if the battle is over bring your ship back down to the planet surface. Please leave some ships up there to put the Super Star Destroyer in a tractor beam we do not need that ship to crash into the planet. We are out." say Edward before the Hologram faded.

"You heard the Minister, bring this ship down. Send message to 3/4s of the fleet to head back down to the surface. The remaining quarter will stay up here to keep that damage ship from falling." say Maria as she stands up. She walks out from the bridge and into the medical wing. While the heads of the Ministry of Defense was talking she had gotten a report from the medical bay that Mark has arrived.

* * *

_**Okay a there are a few things that I want to explain. **_

_**First of the fire in space thing. You know you see in movies how spaceships seem to be on fire in space because there is no oxygen, there should not be any fire. I did a little research, not a lot of information on this subject. What I did found was that there are tiny traces of oxygen, but not enough for people to breath, so that is why it is consider no oxygen. **_

_**Even if what I found out is not true, I was thinking that the planets with oxygen most likely have some drift into space, so if you are near a planet, that more heavier chance of being enough oxygen to keep a fire. gravity is the only thing that keeps oxygen and other elements that are in the **_**_atmosphere , but some bound to escape. I got the information from a website, that I do not know if what it says is true, so I am just thinking with that idea._**

_**Now those power converters in the chapter, according to Wookieepedia they are like the starters of motorized vehicles. In my story they are going to be use to send power from the engine to the weapons and shields. That is enough said about that subject. **_

_**One more thing I do want to talk about. As you know, if you have been reading my notes from the past, that I compare ship and Speeder engines to real life engines. So I figure the engine in a space ship will have a special cooling system that when the coolant runs through it cools it down, since you cannot get any wind in space to cool the coolant down. Since it takes more power to run those starships then a Speeder, which is like a car, the engine could get very hot way much more than that of a Speeder. **_

**_Okay, I have been debating rather to put a poll up or not. I had to things I want your guys thoughts on. The first one: _**

**_Should Anakin &amp; Padme have another child, what gender and possible names._**

**_Also the same thing with Mark and Rachelle. _**

**_For your information, Mark was hurt in a mission that was not cover yet in the story, there might be something coming up in the next chapter or some of the other chapters. I just need to think of how bad it would be. Since it would have been the last mission he served with Rachelle and at the beginning of this story, it stated they have not seen each other in few months. Now some thoughts about what this mission is, will help out and it has to be something that would serious injure him greatly that even after a few months he is still feeling traces of it. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	7. Battle's Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 7: Battle's Aftermath**

Mark Zane was rushed to the Halls of Healing within in the Jedi Order as soon as they landed on the planet. All the Jedi plus Maria, and their Padwans follows behind him.

"Master Rachelle, I have been with Master on all his recent missions and the majority of the missions in this war. He was never hurt really bad that affected his skills? I thought it was because he got shot with that Force Blast." say Mara as she looks from her seat in the bus that they were in. "Remember you say majority. The last mission he went on before he was station on Coruscant for a couple months was with me and the 3rd Legion alone. It was such a dangerous mission that the Council forbid both you and Leia to join. What happen is the True Empire was trying to take over a planet that was owned by Galactic Republic, they have already killed every Republic trooper there was station on the planet. Mark alone battle 2 Siths by himself. He was attack by Darth Asteria and Darth Sidious. I was up in the air providing cover for the ground troops by destroying tanks coming there ways. Mark was able to knock Darth Asteria down and able to fight Darth Sidious for awhile before he went down. Darth Asteria did a number on Mark along with Darth Sidious, but while he was trying to fight Darth Sidious alone, he did not have the strength so Darth Sidious did a massive number on him." say Rachelle sadly.

"Wait your mother is dead?" ask Leia looking up at her mentor. "No, she lives but they both were injured. Plus I ever since I meet my sister, I never thought of my mother as my mother. Master Aluna and Amelia are the people I consider my mothers." say Rachelle as she looks at her Padawan and Mark's Padawan.

"Well, I guess, Master Zane is not all that powerful." say the drive of the bus. Rachelle turns to look at her. She could sense that Anti-Jedism in her. "Taking on a 2 highly trained Sith will be hard for any highly trained Jedi Master. Even Master Yoda, whom I have a lot of respect for, would not even be able to stand up for that long." say Rachelle glaring at the driver.

"I might not like you Jedi a lot, but I know for fact that Yoda is the Grand Master so he must be the most powerful to lead." say the driver. "It has nothing to deal who is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. So if I were you, focus more on the airways than us." say Rachelle tightening her fist.

"I sense you not telling us everything?" say Leia looking up at her mentor. Rachelle shakes her head as she holds back the tears. "Then the medical ship that came with us, we put Mark in exploded. Good thing the wings were escape pods, but even then Mark still receive some damage. So we took him aboard the MC80 Home One type Cruiser and put him in Bacta. I nearly…. I mean we nearly lost him that mission, this is after he spends some time within the local hospital." say Rachelle looking down to her hands as she cannot hold back the tears.

Leia got up and hug Rachelle. She also did consider Rachelle as a big sister. Through if she looked at it another way, Rachelle is technically her honorary aunt now, since she married her honorary uncle. Still Leia treats Rachelle as her bigger sister. She always wanted to have another sister. Do not get her wrong, she love her twin brother a lot but it not the same without another female to chat to besides your closet friends. She could tell Rachelle anything and she will keep a secret, now if it was something that is dangerous to herself or others, Rachelle will break the promise to keep it a secret. Though when that happens, Leia was mad at Rachelle but after awhile she realize she had a right to.

Rachelle cries into her Padawan shoulder. "Would you please quit you moaning!" demand the driver. "Would you shut up and just drive this bus!" snaps Leia harshly as she glares at the driver. The driver who looks through the rearview mirror saw the look that Leia give her. An audible gulp could be heard from the front of the bus. When Leia looks at you the way she is looking at the bus driver, it means she is very serious and angry.

Anakin just laughs along with Obi-wan at the reaction that the driver had. They both know how scary Leia could be. She could give a Bakuran a run for their money with loyalty when it comes to those she consider her family.

In an hour they have reached the Jedi Temple, which Anakin have paid the driver, but due to her behavior on the way, he have decided not to give a tip, which seem to make the driver ever more angry, but he walked out before she could say anything.

Rachelle took off running up the stairs to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. No one needed the Force to know where the she was heading. "I am just hoping, Master will be okay, I hardly seen her like this." say Leia looking at her mentor before she vanished into the entryway.

"Yes and I hope my Master is alright, he must be seriously hurt. I was surprise when I heard about him still being injured from that last mission he was in. He was hiding it good until he got hit by the Force Blast." say Mara looking at her best friend. "Uncle Mark is a very tough person, so it is no surprise he could hide pain. He has survived full contacted with a Force Destruction and that is saying something." say Leia.

Mara knows her mentor is very strong within the Force and in other ways. She agrees that Mark just might be as powerful as the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. She always prides herself on the fact that she is being taught by him.

"Ani!" shouts a female voice. Mara and Leia turn to see who shouted, though they really do not have to look. Only one person that they know of who called Anakin by that name, is Padme, Leia's mother. They watch as she run and engulfed her husband, Leia's father. After giving him a brief hug and kiss, she hugs her son, Luke. Then she rushes over to Leia.

"Oh, Leia! I am so glad to see you alright!" say Padme as she engulfs her daughter in a tight hug. Leia hugs her mother back and lean into her body. She had been worry a lot about her daughter because she knows how scare Leia is of flying a Starfighter. Most girls her age would have been embarrassed to have their mother hug them in public in front of those that they consider friends, Leia likes it. She is close to her mother. She swears if it was not for her being Force Sensitive, she most likely would have follow in her mother's political footsteps.

"Mom, I am alright, I think Uncle Mark is injured much more than I am." say Leia concern for her honorary uncle. Padme looked shocked. "Wait, Mark was injured? How did this happen?" ask Padme shocked. Leia shrug and point at Mara. Mara explain the battle within the engine room of the Imperial Super Star Destroyer and then went on explaining what her mentor's wife told them on the bus trip to the Jedi Temple.

"I remembered that mission, it was on Chandrila. It happens when I was visiting my friend Mon. The True Empire almost took over the planet there were fighting among the Grand Army that was station there, but they got defeated after a few days, so the reinforcement came and ended it. Mark and members of the High Council was in charge of this reinforcement. I did not personally see the battle between Mark and the Sith, but I saw his battered body being taken to the nearest hospital. I know the area that they were dueling was heavily damaged." say Padme softly.

"Wait you were there in the city?" ask Mara. "No, that was in the capital, which is Hanna City, Mon does not live in the capital." say Padme. "How bad was Master hurt?" ask Mara. "Very bad, the worst I have seen. It was amazing that they were able to save his limbs. By the time they got him to the hospital, the doctors said that his heart stopped beating 3 times on the way to the hospital and they manage to get it beating again and then it stopped 2 more times. They had to do a lot of work before they could even put him in Bacta. So it does not surprise me that he is still physically suffering. That is just skimming over what has happen. The doctors said it was a miracle that he still alive. I know when he got back to the Jedi Temple after that mission, the healers there look at him and did some more work." say Padme

Leia looks down when she heard this. Rachelle really did not went into that much detail about what happen to Mark. She did not blame her for not going into detail, because she image that it will hurt to think about how she almost lost a love one.

"If he was so hurt, how come the Sith ran away before finishing him off. Do not get me wrong, I am glad that he lived, but I am just curious." say Mara. "Rachelle along with other Jedi, storm into the area which the battle took place. Plus the Sith was already tired for their intense duel with Mark, so they run instead of fighting against a large group of highly trained Jedi. Mind you, most of the High Council was on that mission. If it was not for that amount of Jedi, Mark would have been dead." say Padme looking down.

Anakin heard this and he hate to think what would have happen to the universe, till this vary day, Mark is the one who is most capable of taking down Darth Vader. Anakin guess he could take down Darth Sidious easy, but Darth Vader will be hard for even him.

* * *

Within the Halls of Healing, the Jedi Healers have Mark laying on a bed while they scanned his body with a machine and the Force. Barriss Offee, who was helping out, notices her friend Rachelle came rushing in. She is closer to Ahsoka than she is to Rachelle, but she does care a lot for Rachelle.

Rachelle stops when she saw that Mark was laying on a bed. Her heart nearly broke at the sight. His tunic was off and his body has bunch of faded scars on him. She knows that they are not the same scars that he had when he first came to this universe, due to the fact when he was reborn, those scars were gone. She knows that these new scars will fade with time. Those are the scars from his battle against Darth Asteria and Darth Sidious.

"Is he okay?" ask Rachelle walking towards Barriss. One did not need the Force to know that Rachelle is worrying about Mark greatly. "For right now, he should have never gone on that mission, he heart almost failed again. It will take awhile for it to heal properly. After it stops so many times right after each other it seriously weakens it. Also his muscles, though soaked in Bacta Tank, after his fight against the two Sith, haven't truly recovered. From the recent mission, his shoulder is busted from the Force Blast that hit it; we are going to put him in Bacta to help heal his bone. The Force Blast to his chest is what we believed that almost made his heart failed along with the Force Lightning." say Barriss reading off a holodisk and showing Rachelle.

"How long does it take the heart to heal?" say Rachelle. "Depends on the person, Master Zane is very strong within the Force so that will help him heal greatly. Though his heart is not the most serious problem, it is his muscles and bones. Besides this latest episode, his heart was almost completely healed. We are using the Force to help heal his heart right now. Knowing Mark, he should be fine, if we can keep him alive. I do have his heart reports from his latest check up from before the latest mission. It was almost completely normal. This mission had set it back and I am afraid that it might be in a bit more worst condition." say Barriss.

"So his muscles is what cause his slow reaction?" ask Rachelle. Barriss nods at this as she looks at the fallen Jedi Master. Rachelle groans as she leans against the nearest wall as she looks at her husband. He might be out cold, but she can sense he is in pain. "Will he ever be back in the shape he was before his duel with Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria?" ask Rachelle.

"Yeah, as long as he does not receive any mighty blows that damage his heart in missions and as long as he does not overwork himself, I figure he should be back to his old self either by the end of this year or halfway through next year. Who knows maybe even sooner knowing how strong his connection with the Force is. He had exceeded our expectations many times before for his recovery." say Barriss. Rachelle sighs as she hears this. She knows that mission on Chandrila, had serious injured her husband. The thing about her husband is when he falls he comes out of greater. He just does not give up, not just mentally but also physically.

"Can I see him?" ask Rachelle. "I am sorry, Rachelle. The answer is no, as soon as we are done with what we are doing, he will be put in a Bacta Tank till tomorrow." say Barriss. Rachelle nods as she gives one last look at Mark from her spot. How she wish she could be right there beside him. Barriss walked away. Rachelle stands there for a few more seconds. "Love you, Mark. May the Force be with you." whisper Rachelle as she turns away and walks to her and Mark's quarters. Mara went with her mother to their apartment.

Leia went home with her brother, father and mother to their apartment on Coruscant. Rachelle presses her thumb against the pad near the door and the door opens up. She turns the lights on and walks to the couch. She sits down upon the couch and pulls out her necklace that holds her wedding ring in a case. Pressing a button along the side, the case opens up. She took out a plain golden ring and places it on her right ring finger. She stares at it for a few minutes thinking about Mark.

She then turn on the Holovision on and watch some shows. She was getting into a series, when she heard the door opening. She turns around and sees her sister walking into the room. She has on her Republic Security Force uniform on. "Padme called me when I got off work. You're okay?" say Lillian as she walks over to her sister and sits down.

"No, I am dead worry about, Mark." whispers Rachelle looking at her older sister. "Rachelle, Mark is one of the toughest guys I know. He is nearly unbeatable and when he gets beat he gets right back up." say Lillian looking at her younger sister. Lillian then pulls her sister into a hug to comfort her. This takes Lillian back when she was younger. She remembers comforting a crying baby that was Rachelle a lot. She laughs as she remembers how some thought that Rachelle was her own baby. She did take care of her with the little time she had before sending her to the Jedi Order.

Then Lillian Comlink went off. "Inspector Hunter, come in." say a female voice. Lillian sighs in annoyance. She grabs the Comlink out of her jacket pocket and presses a button. "I told you it is Zane now. I have changed my name." say Lillian as she tries to comfort her younger sister while talking to this person. "Your records states that it is Hunter." say the female. "Then the records are needed to be updated. I have change my name back in 7 BBY after my sister got married! Everyone addresses me as Inspector Zane." snaps Lillian.

"There is a crime you need to figure out." say the female. "I am off duty; the director gave me a week off. Find someone else." say Lillian pressing a button and toss the Comlink onto her jacket.

Lillian had change her last name to Zane a couple months after her younger sister got married. She only kept her maiden name due to Rachelle. Since Rachelle drops the Hunter name altogether, Lillian dropped and with permission of Mark and Amelia took the last name Zane. Since the Zane family is the first family that she had that she could really consider a true family. Amelia had taken her in when they first meet, so Amelia was always like a mother to her, well a better mother then the one that gave birth to her.

Once more the door opens and in comes Mark's second Padawan, Jenna Farlay. "Where is, Master?" ask Jenna looking for Mark. "He…. He… is in… the Halls of Healing." say Rachelle between sobs. Jenna walks over to them. "He is still injured from that mission, isn't he?" ask Jenna. She was with the Rachelle and the Council during that battle with the True Empire.

Jenna could sense how hurt her former mentor's wife is. She feels bad for Rachelle as she leans over the top of the couch and put a comforting hand on Rachelle's shoulder. "Rachelle, Mark will be okay." say Jenna Farlay. Rachelle only nods as she looks at her friend and older sister. "But, he is very hurt. I say more hurt than I have ever seen him." say Rachelle. Jenna looks down at Rachelle. "Bakurans are hard to kill, but out of all Bakurans, Master is the hardest to kill because he and his body do not know when to quit. He pulled you out of an exploding starship when he was serious injured from that crash! I serve with Master for 9 whole years that is including my time as a Knight, before he came to this dimension. I know him a lot, but might not be as much as you, since you know him for 17 years now." say Jenna.

"I know all of this! Still that does not mean anything! I hate to see him die like this." say Rachelle. She knows that Mark does not mind giving up his life if it is for a very good cause, most Jedi, including her, thinks like that. Jenna sighs as she pinches her nose. Rachelle once more buries her head into her older sister.

"Jenna, I think it is better to just let her get over it herself. She is just in shock. I think it will be best just to be here for comfort." say Lillian. Jenna nods as she looks at the sisters hugging each other. At this point, speaking what is right most likely would not help Rachelle until she have calm down a bit.

* * *

_**The major point of this chapter is to tell what exactly happen to Mark in the mission before the battle at Coruscant. At first I had it going like this: The True Empire took over the planet, while that was happening the Empire came and fight them and then the Republic joined in at the last moment and that Mark battled Darth Solaris, Darth Vader and Darth Asteria. Then I changed because beside the attack at Coruscant which I put in this story, the Empire haven't had any big attacks recently besides that battle, so I left it with Mark dueling both Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria, while the other Jedi were distracted. **_

_**Second to note, I do not know much about medical, but I for sure if your heart stop beating and starts again it weakens your heart. What I do not know is if in time the heart gets better. I figure since it is a muscle, after recovering so long it will get better. **_

_**Also, since Mark and Rachelle got married, I have been planning on changing Lillian's maiden name, because like stated many times before in the series, the only reason why she kept the name Hunter was because of Rachelle. Now since Rachelle is no longer a Hunter, Lillian had no reason to keep the last name. So basically the part when Lillian got a call while trying to comfort her younger sister, was merely to state the change of Lillian maiden name. The idea of her becoming a Zane, was a major part of he name changing, because I figure since she have such strong loyalty to her younger sister, she most likely would have taken up the name Zane. **_

_**Now I am also curious, what is your overall thoughts on Mark and Rachelle, they are my oldest OC characters in this series. When I mean oldest I mean when I create them and not their ages. **_

_**Also I am still taking ideas rather not that Padme should have a baby/babies or not. Also taking ideas for Mark and Rachelle's baby or babies. Also what there name is. So far I only got one suggestion for both categories. **_

_**Until, next time, enjoy!**_


	8. Release From Halls of Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 8: Release from Halls of Healing**

Rachelle wakes up the next morning in cold sweat. She has spent the past two entire nights tossing and turning having the same nightmare over and over again. That nightmare features Mark laying on a raise platform in the Jedi Temple's pyre room, which is the room that is used to cremate the dead Jedi. Around the body of Mark stand his family members, his wife, Lillian, the Skywalker family, the Kenobi family, Chancellor Fredrick, the heads of the Ministry of Defense and many Jedi. After paying respect to the fallen Jedi, the platform that Mark's body lays on will lower into the ground where a door will cover it and a laser shots into it, burning Mark's body to ashes.

Rachelle screams as she bolted right up from her nightmare. She hugs her knees tightly as she looks at her wedding ring. She cannot shake the images of Mark's dead body being burned. She has tears rolling down her eyes as she looks at the clock next to the bed she shares with Mark. She throws off the covers and head to the bathroom. After using it, she just stares at herself in the mirror and slaps the wall beside it.

That dream of her was so detailed. The first time she had it, she thought it was real until she wake up. When she wakes up the first time she was confused until she realizes it was a dream.

She walks back into the bedroom and put on sweat pants and a tank top on. She then throws her robe on and walks through the dimmed lighted hallways of the Jedi Temple until she got to the Halls of Healing.

She saw Mark resting on the bed. She walks over to him, pulls a chair up and sits down next to him. She touches his right wrist and holds her fingers there. She could feel a soft but normal heart beating pace for a human sleeping. She smiles as she looks down to the relax face of her husband. The healers did told her that Mark is recovering fine and will be allow to leave once daylight hit, but still caution her about that he must not overworked himself or suffer any mighty blows or it might influence his heart and his condition.

"You know he is going to be alright. I told you yesterday, that he will be able to leave today after the sunrise." say a female human as she approached Rachelle. "It just… I need comfort." say Rachelle. "Another nightmare? You have nothing to worry about, as long as he does not overwork himself; give him a year he will be back to his old self. Though, he should take it easy on missions and fights if he goes. Now go back to bed, it still way too early to be up. It is important to one's health to get enough sleep." say the female human looking upon Rachelle.

Rachelle sighs as she looks at Mark. She nods her head and left the Halls of Healing. She walks back into the quarters she shares with Mark and went back to bed. She did not wake up until she feels something moving in bed. She yawns and opens on eye and sees Mark sitting on the edge of the bed with sunlight coming from the single window above the bed.

Rachelle smiles as she sits up and hugs him lightly from behind, which surprised Mark greatly, because he thought she was still asleep. "Sorry did not mean to wake you." say Mark as he looks at her from over his shoulder. "Oh, it no bother. I prefer to be awakened by you than any other person coming into our bed." say Rachelle as she kisses his neck slightly and rest her chin on his right shoulder.

"Well, there better not be another person in our bed." say Mark in mock madness. "Oh so when we have a little boy or a little girl, I cannot get awaken by them." say Rachelle in a smile. "I think I will let them slide, but anyone else, better watch it." say Mark as he turns around and kisses Rachelle on the lips.

Mark lays down in bed. "You are tired, you have been asleep all night." say Rachelle. "Hey, I had hard time breathing sometimes during the night. I was awake, as a total, for almost half of the night. So if you are not tired, then you can get up, but for once, I thinking I will be taking medical advice." say Mark as he lays down.

Rachelle eyes widen when she heard this. Did the galaxy just blow up or something? Mark never did listen well to those in the medical field, when it comes to relaxing for extended period of time. She lays back down and put her head on his chest. "Nah, I miss you too much, I do not care if I am not tired. Leia is spending the day with her mother. Plus the High Council told me to tell you that any meetings or classes you have you can decide to skip until your health is better. If it is something important they will come and ask you of your thoughts." say Rachelle. "So I still have a choice to teach and be at meetings." say Mark.

"Yes, but Minster Bishop talked to me yesterday over the Holocom. He told me that effective immediately you are relieve until you show better signs of health. It was agree upon with the Grands and Chancellor Fredrick. On a side note, the Minister did state that you need a break, you are currently the most active General in the Triad War and that include time before there were a Ministry of Defense." say Rachelle.

"Well, that gives me time to find more information about Sidious and how he lived, though I think I might have a basic idea." say Mark as he looks down at Rachelle with a smile as he hold her close. It feels good to both of the Jedi couple to be so close with their other half. Even through Rachelle slept well after talking to the Healer when she visited the Halls of Healing earlier in the morning, she finds herself start to fall asleep as she listens to her husband's heartbeat.

* * *

Within the Senate District of Coruscant stands a very tall, vertical rectangle building that has a large ring around the top. The ring says: Ministry of Defense. The ring revolves around the top of the building. Cascading down on one the front and back sides of the building are two large red flags with the Galactic Republic bendu symbols in white on it. The building was created 6 BBY before the Ministry of Defense became operational. It has a chamber similar to the one in the Senate Rotunda, which houses Defense Council meeting room. Also the building holds the offices of the Minister, the Grands and the many members of the Defense Council. It also has a meeting room where the Minister and the Grands meet at.

Edward was looking over some of the intelligence report that Rayne have given him. He pinches his nose a bit as he stands up and looks out a window to look at the morning raising sun. He has been working all through the night. He stands with his back toward the door of his office. Due to the height of the building and his office within, he could see the Jedi Temple and the Presidential Palace in the distance.

"Bakuran Galactic Senator Amelia Zane is here to see you." say a robotic female voice. Edward turns around and sees his red and gold 3PO series protocol droid standing near the entrance to his office. Edward looks at the clock on his desk. "Let her in." say Edward as he turns and walks to his desk. He turns the Hologram that shows the Intelligence report that Rayne had sent him off. He sits down behind his desk. The droid walks out and then walks back into the room with Amelia, who was wearing a formal dress that is gold in color with a bright red robe.

"Amelia, please take a seat. What brings you here to my office today." say Edward as he waves his hand to a cushion chair in front of his desk. "I just got back from Bakura. I have taken some days off from the Galactic Senate on request by Joseph. I have heard that the Senate is still debating over these Super Star Destroyers?" ask Amelia. Amelia decided after Mark's last mission that got him so injured, that she would need some time away from the Senate, so Joseph give her a few months off.

"Yes, they are. Still what is the point of this visit? I hate to be rude, but I have a lot of things to do today." say Edward. "You are the Minister of Defense, couldn't you beg the Chancellor to stop the productions of them. All that money could go to help those that were effected by this war. Due to these Super Star Destroyers being made, even more Clones are being made. I am afraid that the Galactic Republic might not be able to stand financially." say Amelia. She knows that the Senator for Kamino is big support for this bill because it will help her planet make a lot more money from the Clones that will be needed to work such large ships.

"Amelia, my friend, not this again. I agree with you on that part, but you must open your mind. We just got attacked by one of them! One of the exact same classes that are being built on Kuat! It did a lot of damage to our fleet here! We need something that could stand against that or we are doom. Chancellor Fredrick has been making ways for how the Republic could make money. War is not an easy thing for finances. We got bunch of planets kicking in to help us money wise. I am not a part of the Galactic Senate, I am a part of the Minster of Defense, and we use whatever your Senate gives us. If they want use to uses them, we will." say Edward.

"There must be other ways. You must take in consideration of the money going to be paid to those who are not Clones to man such a ship!" say Amelia. "What do you suggest me to do, Amelia? I cannot cut the pay rate to much or we will have members to drop out." say Edward. "I told you what I think you should do." say Amelia.

Edward sighs as he pinches his nose. Amelia could be hardheaded sometimes. Still he respects her a lot. "Couldn't we make the shields and weapons on the Star Destroyers we currently have, you know Zane Tech is helping with advancing Starships." say Amelia. "There is only so much power that a small ship can have. We cannot afford to have every ship outfitted with those special shields that your son used through his trip through the disturbance, because they are way too expensive. They are more expensive then 3 Super Star Destroyers put together. Trust me, the Chancellor is thinking of ways to make it cheaper. We have capture an Imperial Super Star Destroyer and Rayne is gathering intelligence from it and send any fact that could be useful. We have found out the Empire ship did not have as much manpower that would have been needed for our ship. I am sorry Amelia, make a notion in a Senate." say Edward.

"But you gotta have some influence on this." say Amelia. Edward stands up from his desk and slams his palms down on it hard. "I told you I do not, I have suggested these things to the Chancellor, and he is dead set on having these ships. It not like he is making a lot of them. As of right now, there is only going to be one per each unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. There is going to be a lot more regular sizes Star Destroyers being made. You are looking as if they are going to replace every single Star Destroyer with a Super Star Destroyer. Enough of this, Amelia!" say Edward.

"All we need is stronger shields." say Amelia. "I am not arguing with you, yes that will help, but you haven't seen the reports of how easy our current shields on the ship went down with a direct hit from a Super Star Destroyer. Yes, I believe it is possible for a Super Star Destroyer to be destroyer by the regular Star Destroyer, but most of our shields only lasted a few direct blows from that ship. Enough of this, Amelia. Don't you have somewhere important to be? I have just got word from the Jedi Order that your son is out of the medical wing there." say Edward.

"I am sorry Edward, it just I thought you might be able to help." say Amelia standing up. "Amelia no hard feelings, for what it is worth, I agree with you, but I also can see how much a help these ships could be for our cause. You know that the Empires would use anything to take us out." say Edward softly as he looks at Amelia. He walks around his desk and put his palms on her shoulders. "Amelia, as your friend, I advise go spend some time with your son. I know how you feel about this, if you do not like it try to appeal it in the Senate. That is your best option right now. Just let you know, with this recent attack with a Super Star Destroyer, most of the Senate most likely will be voting to allow these ships to fight against the power of the Empire." say Edward.

Amelia nods as she walks out. Edward stands there watching her leave before returning to his desk.

* * *

Later the same day, Mark could be found teaching a class of younglings the ways of the Force. Mace was standing watching Mark teach. He is a bit concern for Mark's wellbeing. He could see signs of Mark weaken right now. He could see that Mark is short of breath. He could also see that Mark is in slight pain how his body moves a little different than usual.

Mace listens to Mark explain the relationship between one's energy and using the Force and how it is different for some people. He uses the example of Star Destroyer will use up more energy to bring down then a single Starfighter, though depends on the person it might not influence their energy. Mace smiles as he remembers seeing Mark bring down a whole Star Destroyer one time and all he was doing is sweating and feel just a tad bit tired. Now Mace is for sure if that was him, he will feel much more tired.

Mace sense and hears someone coming. He turns around and sees Rachelle and Amelia walking down the hall. They were chatting to each other. "Master Windu, what are you doing here?" ask Rachelle. "One might ask you the same thing, but one might know that answer base upon the knowledge of the relationship you have with Mark." say Mace to both Rachelle and Amelia.

Mark walks out with bunch of younglings rushing pass him. Before he stepped completely out of the room, he was nailed by his mother in a tight hug. "Mom, I'm okay." say Mark sensing his mother's worries. "Than how come you were suspended for active duty within the Grand Army and how come the High Council says you can skip teaching and meetings. You said nothing about you have not recovered right from that mission." say Amelia. "At the time, I did not realized that I was truly suffering until the latest mission. I had some very minor problems, that I figure I should not worry about." say Mark lowly into his mother's ear as he hugs his mother lightly.

"You should have figure something was not right, when you had that minor problems." say Amelia. "The Jedi Order has some of the best Healers or as you will call them doctors, in the galaxy, they stated that anyone who suffers like I did will have minor problems until fully recovered but almost all the time it is nothing serious to worry about. Matter of fact it was the recent attack on me that cause me to relapse a little bit. Now that it had happen, they are concern that it might be highly dangerous and want to air on the side of caution. " say Mark as he breaks the hug and walks over to Rachelle and gives her a soft peck on the lips.

Then that was when a green Twi'lek female youngling came up to them. "Master Zane!" says the Twi'lek youngling. Both Mark and Rachelle look at her. "What?" ask Mark and Rachelle. "No the other one." say the Twi'lek youngling. "Which one of us?" asks both of them again. The Twi'lek youngling burst out laughing. "I love doing that!' laugh the Twi'lek youngling.

Amelia covers her mouth as she laughs. "I cannot believe we fall for that again!" say Rachelle with a smile on her lips. Since they got marring, some of the younglings joke around with them like that. "I thought it was funny." say Mark with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do so, but it kind of making us looks bad when we keep falling for it." say Rachelle. "There are younglings and they do what other younglings does. Mom is there a reason for your visit." say Mark.

"Just to come and see my youngest son and to invite you, along with Rachelle over to my place for supper, I do have to say it has been awhile since I saw you both. The Kenobi family, Skywalker family and the Jade family will be there." say Amelia as she looks at Mark and Rachelle. "What about my sister?" ask Rachelle. "She lives in my apartment, yes." say Amelia to Rachelle.

"What time?" ask Mark looking at his mother. "I was hoping that you might just come over with me." say Amelia rubbing the back of her neck. "I was planning on doing some meditation to help heal my body a little bit, but I guess I we can do that, that is if Rachelle has nothing plan." say Mark looking at Rachelle. "I am free for a few days, because Anakin wants to teach both Luke and Leia some things about the Force and some moves with the Lightsaber that I am not so great at. I was just planning on spending the time with you." say Rachelle as she hugs Mark from the side.

Amelia cannot help but smiles at this. She gets to spend some time with her youngest son, her daughter-in-law and her own daughter. She spends a lot of time with her own daughter, Kim, due to the fact that she is her bodyguard. She hardly gets to spend time with her youngest son and his wife and that hurts her more. Through it is only Mark and Kim that keep in contract with her, the rest of her children lives on different planets doing various of jobs or work at the Zane Tech on that planet and she hardly hears from them, so therefore she is much closer to her youngest children. She has gotten over the pain not being able to see her older children a lot or hear for them long time ago, though it does hurt her sometimes.

"I think you should go, Mark and most likely stay a few days. Nothing is going to happen in this temple that I cannot handle. You need some break, either take it as a request from a friend or I could order it as an order because I am the Master of the Order." say Mace who has been quiet and standing there. Mark turns around and faces him. "Guess you leave me with no choice than." say Mark with a smile.

Since Yoda is the Grand Master and is away, Mace Windu, the Master of the Order is in charge of the Jedi Order. Though Yoda could still have say but he is currently busy, so that leads Mace, who is second in charge to do the duties if Yoda did not say anything. Usually the Master of the Order presides over the High Council meeting.

Mace walks over and grabs Mark shoulder. "Even the best of Jedi need time off to collect their thoughts and relax. There are some that needs time off to heal, which you fall in this category. I will have someone take over your classes." say Mace. "When did you became in an understanding person?" ask Rachelle which was meet with a serious look from Mace. Everyone knows Mace to be very serious but to those he consider close friends, such as Mark, he is not as serious as people think he is. "I am an understanding person. It was I who give you some time off too. You are mistaken my seriousness nature as if I was not understanding. May the Force be with you." say Mace walking away.

Mark follows his mother out while walking with his wife. He has his right arm wrap around her waist, she was doing the same thing but with her left. "So when are you two decide to give me grandbabies?" ask Amelia. Mark groans when he heard this. Since a few months after his wedding with Rachelle, Amelia been asking this. He laughs when he remembers when him and Rachelle started thinking, Amelia cannot wait to have them marry, now that they are marry, she cannot wait to have grandchildren. Personally, Mark does not blame her because what grandchildren she does have she hardly see since most her children move to another planet and hardly keep in contact with her.

That is one of the few things that anger him the most, his mother is the most caring person in the galaxy and she raise all her children right and then they do not even keep in contract with her after growing up. This Amelia Zane is just like the one he knows from his own universe, the only thing different is that in the other universe he had a hard time keeping in contact with her due to being a Jedi. Still he made contact with his mother bunch of times in the other dimension. After Order 66, he made a brief call to his mother to tell her that he made it and that sadly it would be the last time he contacted her. He knows she will be safe from the Empire because she was not the Galactic Senator of Bakura and matter of fact Bakura was not part of the Senate for a few decades before Darth Sidious became Chancellor. Bakura pulled from the Galactic Republic years before the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.

Mark looks over at his wife who was smiling at the thought of mini versions of him and her running around. She always wanted kids after they fall in love with each other. He has to say he does so.

"It will happen, when it happens. Though I hope it is after this war is done and both Darth Sidious and Darth Vader are gone, but if it happens before, I am not going to complain. Be patient Mom. We have a lot of time since Rachelle drink that juice her body ages likes a Bakuran." say Mark. "I know that, besides the benefit of being immune to many poisons, she is now just like a Bakuran." say Amelia as they got to the Speeder to see that Kim have fallen asleep in the back passenger seat. "Some bodyguard." mumble Rachelle. "Better take the back or you just might be on the wrong end of a Blaster." mumble Kim as she open one eye. Mark figures Kim was not sleeping but just relaxing her eyes. He knows his twin way to well that she will not slack off on her duties at all when it comes to guarding their mother, even if she is at one of the safest place on the planet.

"You might be on the wrong end of a Lightsaber that will cut through that blaster." say Rachelle with a smile. Kim was about to say something back in their mock argument, but Mark put a stop to it. "If you both do not stop, you two will be walking back to the 500 Republica and I am for sure, Mom will be in more than perfect hands with me." say Mark. This got them to stop and Mark laughs at this as he got into the back seat of the Speeder and rests his head against Rachelle's shoulder.

"Perfect hands, yeah right. Normally I would agree with you on that brother due to you being a Jedi, but due to your injuries, I think even you might have a hard time protecting her." say Kim. "Hey, I can still protect people just like I did before, but I had to be slightly more careful until my body heals completely from the trauma that happen on Chandrila." say Mark.

Amelia and Kim shakes their heads, they both were extremely worry about Mark the day they found out that Mark was injured pretty badly. They both have been more worry about him after that mission than any other times he has gotten seriously hurt.

Soon, Mark has fallen asleep with his head on his lovely wife's shoulder. Rachelle notice this in a few ways, the grip on her hand loosen, the change in his breathing, the tension in his body relaxed and through the Force.

* * *

_**Okay I have a few notes I want to make about this chapter. **_

_**The First note is will be explaining the nightmare Rachelle had. For those who watch the Clone Wars, there was an episode that they had a false funeral for Obi-wan Kenobi. In the Clone Wars that is just a tomb. So I decided to make the pyre room similar to that room and instead of having that laser to look to coffin, it to burn the body. Which is what I thought it was when I watch the show while back. **_

_**According to Wookieepedia, Jedi corpse tend to be cremated instead of bury, if I remember correctly is so that it helps them on their journey to the other side of the Force. Now there are times where the Jedi bodies are buried instead of being cremated, but it does not happen a lot. Even rarer case such as Obi-wan Kenobi or at the time he was going by Ben Kenobi and Yoda, they vanish. **_

_**According to Wookieepedia is that they obtain a way to keep their identities within the Force, so they can come back as a Force Ghost or a voice that could be heard. It was was said the same thing happen to Anakin Skywalker after he died from saving his son from Sidious and all that Luke cremated was his armor. The thing about this way is that Qui-gon Jinn, back in the first movie died and his body was burn but he could come back as a Force Ghost that taught Yoda and Obi-wan how to do that while he was a Force Ghost. **_

_**Personally when I think of keeping identities within the Force I believe that they keep their identies to appear as Force Ghost and that when they are on the other side of the Force they looks like how they are. I view as the other side of the Force is like heaven and to me heaven is just like earth that have forests and cities where people and creatures coexist in peace. **_

_**Another little interesting Side note, it stated on Wookieepedia that the Force Ghost of Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn and Yoda watch as Anakin was dying on the Death Star. Through they never show that in the films. Maybe it was stated in the book for the movie or in another EU (which is Legends now). **_

_**Second Note: The joke that the little Twi'lek girl was playing on Mark. Since the marriage of Mark and Rachelle, I could image younglings teasing Mark and Rachelle in this way by calling them Master Zane, since that is what both of them go by. Which I based this upon my experience with people who I work with that have the same name as me or with my real father. **_

_**Third Note: I know I keep saying that Mark and Kim is the youngest children of Amelia Zane, but never included their elder siblings. So I made a reason why Amelia does not talk about them or we do not really hear much about them. You know how some parent just grows apart and this is what happened to the Zane family. **_

_**Also on this note, I was reading back in one of the stories and I notice I put Mark as the eldest child in a statement. This is while back, but I changed it. So if you ever remember a statement that states that Mark or Kim was the eldest of Amelia children, it was suppose to be youngest. I do not know if I made that mistake more than once, so if you do find it if you rereading the other stories please do let me know so that I can change it. **_

_**That is it for the notes on this chapter. Before I ended completely there is something I do what to let you know. **_

_**I am still taking ideas for both the Skywalker's baby(ies) and Mark and Rachelle's baby(ies) that will be coming in the series. I have already have gotten an idea from one person and if you truly want something happen here is you chance. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	9. Meal at Amelia's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 9: Meal at Amelia's **

At Amelia's Coruscant apartment within the 500 Republica, everyone was there before the arrival of Mark, Amelia, Rachelle and Kim. When they enter the room, Kim pulls out a Datapad and looks at it. Mark who was standing behind her could see the she was revealing all the cameras in the house. Some of the cameras are used to only find presence of someone and do not really show what is going on. Those types of cameras are in the bedrooms and bathrooms, because Kim does not need to know exactly what someone is doing in there, but to know if someone is in there.

"Its safe." say Kim as she put the Datapad in the pocket of her robe. "I would image so, this whole building is crawling with security droids and Senate Guards." say Amelia. Mark laughs; he knows that Kim improved the security of this room greatly. She reinforces all the windows in the apartment. Anakin and Obi-wan told her about the assassination attempt against Padme in 22 BBY. An assassination droid manage to cut through the window and put two Kouhuns into the bedroom of a sleeping Padme and nearly killed her.

Kouhuns are venomous arthropods that have highly fatal venom in their systems. To find their victims they are attracted to heat, so that was how those bugs find their way to the sleeping Padme. Through they are not very smart and most places and beings consider them pests.

In addition, the Security System has been upgraded to a very high standard that it would be hard to shut it down or interfere with. Most of the technology came from Zane Tech. There are also Blasters hidden in secret areas of each room that uses fingerprint technology to open up and the Blasters themselves uses fingerprint technology to operate. Amelia always hides weapons in her ships and apartments, but since Kim became her bodyguard, she made secret hiding places for them. The Blasters only works for Kim, Amelia, Lillian, who lives in the apartment, and Mark if he ever needs to use one.

Kim was thinking about have secret compartments for Mark's Lightsabers, just in case if he is there, but Mark put a crush to the idea. He has no need to keep them there, because he always have one on him and if he ever thinks he needed two he would bring one with him. Though he did forget one of them in his room, so he decided to keep one in the apartment just in case.

On the apartment back a Bakura, he has a small chest that holds Lightsabers in. He figures to have them there just in case. He also have a small compartment in his quarters at the Jed Temple that have a lock that can only be unlock by the Force in the living room area of his quarter underneath the rug.

"UNCLE MARK!" shouts Luke and Leia as the twin teens runs and hugs their uncle tightly. Mark hugs them back as he looks at who was there. "Hey there, you two. Better be behaving yourselves. I see that you got your iconic buns back, Leia." say Mark as he looks at Leia. When Leia was younger, she was well known within the Jedi Order for have her hair tied into buns along both sides of her head. Mark remembers one of the things she always shouts when he rubs her head back then. She always told him to not touch the buns.

"The same rules apply here, Uncle. Don't touch my buns!" say Leia in mock anger. "Or what are you going to do, about it Leia?" ask Mark crossing his arms looking at his honorary niece, while standing tall and straight. Most people would have been scared of the fact of Mark standing so confidently like that when he faces them. "You forget who trained me. You trained Master so therefore if I am a good student, I would have learned well and from one of the best Jedi so therefore I can cause some problem with you. Also I would know some of your moves and style since Master mostly has some of your styles, since you train her." say Leia impressing Mark.

"True, young one, but just because you know the style does not mean you can fight against it. Even through you trained by Rachelle who knows my style pretty well, she could never exactly copy my style so even some of the styles I use that she uses might not be the same. Plus I have way much more experience then you and the counts as something." say Mark.

Leia smiles as she stands on her toes and kisses Mark on the cheek. "I love you, Uncle." say Leia before running into the living room of Amelia's apartment. Though he is not related to the Skywalker twins, he considers them family and treats them as if they were his own kids. He remember the time when Darth Vader kidnapped Leia, he felt very guilty over the deed. He knows Leia stills have very faded scars on her back from the time. He also knows that Leia have been using the Force over the years to heal them away.

Rachelle has known Mark for 17 years so she is well adept to sensing his emotion through the Force and noticing the signs when something is wrong. She is the only Force Sensitive that has a great chance of sensing what he is feeling when he hides it well. Sometimes she cannot but the majority of the time she can. She got small images through the Force of a young Leia being torture by Darth Vader and a machine.

It hurts her to think that even after all these years that such a minor but serious event still haunts him. Rachelle knows that Order 66 haunts him when he thinks about it. On a scale, she knows Order 66 would rank high on a major event. She is not saying that due to the kidnapping of Leia was not bad, what she is saying is due to the comparisons between the events it is not the worst.

"Mark, you must forgive yourself for that. Leia, Padme, Anakin and Luke have forgiven you. You even admit that you were overconfident and you did everything you could do to correct that mistake. So therefore you should not felt guilty about it, because you did everything you can to correct it. It is the past, so move on." say Rachelle lightly as she squeezes Mark's hand, she then leads him to the couch and sits on it.

They can hear Anakin and Obi-wan's voices from the kitchen talking to each other and their respective wives. Mark leans his head back on the top of the couch and closes his eyes as he place his feet up on the coffee table.

Mark feels a part of the couch come down a bit by his head and open his one eye to see Obi-wan leaning over the edge looking him. "You're okay?" ask Obi-wan concern. "Just trying to relax and meditate to heal myself. Why you ask?" say Mark. "Not what I mean, I am asking are you okay after our recent mission. I talked to the Chief Healer at the Jedi Temple earlier today, they say you a relapse in your injuries." say Obi-wan.

Mark closes his one eye and shakes his head while sighing loudly. "Yes, I am fine, Obi-wan. I just need to not overwork myself." say Mark. Obi-wan laughs at that statement. Mark always was a hard working Jedi. "You not being hardworking, I do have to admit that I cannot foresee you doing something like that." say Obi-wan as he looks at Mark.

"What you do not think I can relax?" ask Mark as Rachelle snuggles up to him on the couch as she turns on the Holovision. Leia and Mara was sitting on the other side of the room chatting with each other. Luke was sitting down playing a game with Jinn Kenobi. "To be honest, not really. You could go a few months but you are willing to jump into things. I am aware that you are going to be trying to figure out how Sidious cheat death." say Obi-wan. Mark nods as he wraps his arms around his lovely wife.

"Due to this war, I have been putting it off greatly, but I got a few ideas. I am planning study some Holocrons to find out and meditating through the Force. It has to be done, so we could end this war or make closer to be finish." say Mark as he looks at Obi-wan.

"Are you going to have some help?" ask Obi-wan. "There are two reasons why Mace let Rachelle off. She needed the break as much as I do and I asked Mace to, because there is hardly anyone else I trust to help me find this information. Do not get me wrong, I trust you, Anakin, the Council, Celestia and the rest of our friends, but for this, I think Rachelle will be more helpful." say Mark. "I understand and Anakin will. We all know that you trust Rachelle a lot. Who wouldn't trust their wives, besides those who are not good husbands or have spouses that are not trustworthy? If I am honest with myself, I trust Satine more than I trust anyone else, even my closest friends. I know it is the same with Anakin. Though we trust our spouses, we also trust our closest friends greatly." say Obi-wan.

Mark can agree with that. He trusts Rachelle the most, then it comes Anakin, Padme, Obi-wan and all his friends. There are some people within the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate that he does not trust. There are more in the Galactic Senate then the Jedi Order. After what has happen with A'Sharad Hett he try to keep an open mind about people even within the Jedi Order. Out of the entirety of the Jedi Order, he trusts his friends the most.

"Just the two of you?" ask Obi-wan. "No, Jenna will be joining along with our Padawans." say Mark. "How much help you expect your current Padawans. You know there is a restriction on what Knights and Padawans can use within the Archives. Padawans have a heavier restriction." say Obi-wan. "Obi-wan I have been a Jedi Master for a total of 26 years and a Jedi High Council Member for 24 years total if you include the time for the other dimension. I know full well of the restriction. It could be a good learning tool for them. Since they became Padawans, they have seen war and battles. They know that Jedi are not warriors, but that all they have experience as one, so some time researching, show them other things that Jedi do." say Mark as he looks at his old friend.

"Very wise move there." say Obi-wan. Rachelle have to agree with that statement well. She knows Luke, Leia, Galen and Mara have been in a lot of battles and even with the knowledge of the Jedi not being warriors that is what they experience so far within their days of being a Padawan with their current mentors.

"Obi-wan, my husband is very wise. Some may go as far to say that he is as wise as Master Yoda." say Rachelle with pride as she lifted her head off his shoulder. "I used to say that about Obi-wan. He is as wise as Master Yoda but as strong as Master Windu." say Anakin who have been standing silently by the doorway of the living room. "No, if we talking about strength within the Force and physical strength, I would say Mark outclass me greatly." say Obi-wan honestly. "Well, I am not that strong." say Mark rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone in the room sigh besides the teens and Jinn who were not paying any attention to them. Everyone knows that Mark is highly modest even when he is face with the evidence, he still denies them. So basically, the friends and his wife stop trying to make him see past his modesty.

Lillian walks into the room from her bedroom. She has on some dark blue pants with a black belt and a gray tank top that has the black letters that reads R.S.F in the center. The R.S.F stands for Republic Security Force, which is a law enforcement agency that covers that whole Galactic Republic. It is the agency that Lillian works for as an Inspector. She is also highly skilled in Law Enforcement, since she have been doing that since she was at the legal age to apply for the CorSec, which stands for Corellian Security Force on her home planet of Corellia.

"Rachelle? I was not expecting you to be here until the evening. I was about to head out to the gym for a few hours." say Lillian.

"Well you still could. I know how demanding your job is and you need to keep physically fit." say Rachelle with a smile. "Yes, but it not more important than my sister. I could not go to the gym for a day or two." say Lillian with a smile as she sits on the couch besides her sister. She always enjoys spending time with her little sister.

Lillian has gotten off yesterday for a couple weeks due to the murder investigation that she was on. Rachelle has seen the chest plate armor that her sister was wearing it had holes and burnt marks from Blaster fire hitting it. She was in some heavy fire. She also heard on the news that Lillian saved a family of 5 from a terrorist attack. With that family being related to the current Chancellor, really make her look good. Even Chancellor Fredrick took time out of his busy schedule to thank her, which is something he hardly does for anyone besides family members and members of the military. He was willing to pay her as thanks, but she politely refused any money and awards, she told him that her award is that the get to help people. That statement brought a rare smile to Chancellor Fredrick's face. Chancellor Fredrick might be harsh and hardheaded person, but he respects those who do great deeds and do not expect anything in return, one of the reasons he loves the Jedi, because they do what they can within their rules to help people without anything in return.

"You're okay?" ask Lillian looking at her brother-in-law. "Well, I could say I have been better, but right now I am in a better condition than I was after that battle with the Sith on Chandrila." say Mark as Rachelle lays her head back down on his shoulder and return to the movie.

Lillian smiles at how peaceful Rachelle and Mark are at the moment. If there were two people who truly deserves to be deeply in love with each other, Mark and Rachelle would be the ones that fits that category. She have seen Rachelle happy before in her life, but never more happier to be with Mark after their marriage.

"Well, keep getting better. I know Jedi are not supposed to like war, but if people are honest, we need you out there. You are the only one Vader consider a threat and a challenge. I would not like serving the Empire if it took over the Galactic Republic. I have listened to way too many stories from Jenna about a Galactic Empire ruled by Sith, to even consider living in such a government as a good thing." say Lillian.

The conversation was finished much more earlier than it normally would when Amelia shouted for them for supper. Mark walks into the kitchen with his arm around the waist of Rachelle. Padme was sitting at the end of the table talking to Kim, Satine and Pooja. Mark sits next to his twin while Rachelle sits beside him. Lillian sits right next to Rachelle. Anakin and Obi-wan sat down near their wives while all the children decided to sit at the other end so they can talk without interfering with the adults' conversation. Amelia sat at the head of the table between Padme and Kim.

Amelia, Pooja and Padme were talking about the Senate Meeting tomorrow. Mark, Anakin, Obi-wan, Rachelle and Satine was talking about several of stuff and teasing each other. Right now Mark and Rachelle are at the butt of the teasing. Obi-wan, Satine and Anakin are teasing them about when they are going to conceive a child. While Anakin was teasing them about how he is surprise with how much they have been doing the deed that it have not already happen. With what Anakin said surely embarrassed that Zane Jedi couple. It embarrassed Rachelle even more because she is usually the one who starts those deeds and how true it is.

"Excuse me; I really do not want to hear about my brother's intimate parts of his love life. There are some things a sister should not hear and I am classifying that as one of them." say Kim who was sitting at the table reading a Holobook while she was eating. "Thank you Kim!" says Mark and Rachelle relief. "And I second that." say Lillian. She might be very close to her sister, but not that close enough to listens to her sister's intimate moments within her relationship with Mark.

"Fine we finish this away from sisterly ears." threaten Anakin as he waves his fork around. Mark and Rachelle groans. "Told you, you want to do the deed way to much." mumble Mark. "Hey I cannot be fault for my love for you." whisper Rachelle as she kiss his cheek.

"No, you would stop teasing about that subject right now, or you are sleeping on the couch tonight. You have no room to tease them about how much they do that stuff because I recall that we are like that every time you came back from a mission during the Clone Wars and even years after that. Sometimes we still are, so stop teasing them now." say Padme noticed how embarrassed Mark and Rachelle is. She has listens to Rachelle talk to her often about how she has some problems. She thinks because of how often she did the deed; she does not want to appear as some sex crazy person. She had to comfort her and told her as long as that is not her main reason for the relationship she is not that type of person. Since then Anakin have been teasing them about it, because he overheard the conversation.

"Okay, okay I will stop." say Anakin as he waves his hand at his wife's glare. He knows that Mark hardly does mind, even through it embarrasses him, but Rachelle is something different. That is why he never dared to tease them about it in public. Like the rest of his closest friends and their wives, he does not mind teasing them, but he will never go far to hurt them by embarrassing them on such a high level in public. He knows if he teases Rachelle about her active sex life, it will make her look bad in the public. While a Jedi should not care for this, it will still hurt them slightly. He knows if he hurts Rachelle in a bad way, Mark will not be too happy.

"Sorry Rachelle." say Anakin with a bow of his head. "That is okay, I know it is meant all in good hearted and it is only around those that I know would not think poorly about me." say Rachelle with a smile. Padme's glare softens at this. She knows Anakin was only teasing for fun and not to hurt his friends, but he was unaware how much it was affecting Rachelle. Even through Rachelle forgive him and stated it was nothing, she knows it affected her lightly. She could have seen the hurt in her eyes before Anakin apologize to her. Anakin just got too carry away and did not realize it was hurting her slightly.

Mark notices this too. While the teasing embarrassed him, it really did not bother him at all. He knows that Rachelle is a bit sensitive to their love life, even through it usually her who starts them. He knows of her concerns and worries. Unlike the relationship that Anakin and Padme had during the Clone Wars, which would have lead up to his fall to the Dark Side, Mark and Rachelle are open with each other. Through they are aware that some things must be kept a secret from each other, but not many things. Everyone have secrets that they have and do not want to tell anyone.

"So Rachelle, are you still coming with me to the Senate Meeting tomorrow?" ask Pooja. There have been recent threats against her life and the Chancellor thought it is best for there to be a Jedi. She first asks Anakin, but Anakin declined stated that he has some training plan for his children. She asked Rachelle next and she agreed. "Yes and Mark even think of coming, since it will be a simple thing to do." say Rachelle.

Amelia looks at her son. "Do you think that is wise, Mark. You should be relaxing?" say Amelia. "Sitting through a Senate Meeting will be consider relaxing to me from all the battles I been through. I might be able to meditate to find an answer to the rebirth of Sidious problem we have." say Mark. He got a few ideas, but no evidence from the Force or physical.

Even being Force Sensitive, Anakin does not understand how one can achieve immortality, even though he listen to Mark spew about evidence in the past of Sith using abilities to become immortal in a way until someone stop them for good. From those stories, he figure out you might be come immortal but one of these times, you will be defeated for good.

"Plus, I would not have to duel any Dark Jedi and Sith, so I should be perfectly fine if it comes to defend Pooja from simple criminals. Plus Rachelle here is on bodyguard duty not me, I trust her skills with a Lightsaber and the Force as much as I trust her with my life." say Mark as he leans back in his chair and stretch his arms out.

Everyone at the table knows that Rachelle is a powerful and highly skillful Jedi, because of Mark and Celestia training. Everyone expect Mara will be just as skillful as Rachelle after her days of being a Padawan to Mark is over and she becomes a Jedi Knight. They remember how Mara could not shut up about how well those two work together on the Super Star Destroyer.

"Hey, where did Mom and Daddy went? She has not seen them since Master arrives?" ask Mara realizing her mother had left. "Oh they went to the store to get something. I needed something for desert. She should be back by the time supper is over." say Amelia looking at the youngest of the teens.

The meal went on with teasing, talking in the two groups. Right to her prediction, near the end, Maria and Logan Jade walks into the room with supplies for desert that Amelia is planning on making. The couple sits down with the adults to talk about stuff. Mara straggled over and sit next to her parents leaving the Twins and Jinn down on the other side, she wanted to talk to her father about something he trained her in over the past month.


	10. Another Debate Within Senate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 10: Another Debate within Senate**

Mark and Rachelle are sitting in the Senate Pod of Naboo along with Pooja, the Senator, and some of her advisors within the Grand Convocation Chamber in the Senate Rotunda. They have been discussing many things in harsh whisper when they got onto the subject of the most debated subject in Galactic Politics recently, to put the Super Star Destroyers within Grand Army of the Republic.

Mark sighs as he went back to meditating to find answers about Darth Sidious. Images of his battle with Darth Sidious on Naboo back in 7 BBY came to him. He could remember ever little detail even through he was in intense pain. He remembers his Lightsaber slashing at Darth Sidious's left arm. That enrage Darth Sidious greatly and he begin shooting off powerful Force Blast, which one of them he manage to send back at Darth Sidious which left a gapping hole in his chest, killing him.

Just like the battle in the vary chamber that he is sitting in right now, back in 19 BBY that last move should have killed Darth Sidious. Unlike the battle back in 19 BBY he witness something like a visible black gas come from the dead body of Sidious and went into the Imperial-class Star Destroyer that was firing at him. The gas had a shape of the face in that look extremely similar to Darth Sidious.

Mark remember talking to Mace who said that while he was checking up on Mark he saw something black raise from the dead body of Darth Sidious and went through the walls. Even Anakin mentioned that he saw the black gas too when he was standing outside of the building. It passed right between him and Padme, but Padme stated she never saw a thing.

That black gas like thing has to be the spirit of Darth Sidious, but how is that possible, because once your body is gone you are dead. Mark knows that there is some ancient Dark Side ability that has been used to keep people alive after death, but he forgets what it is called. Either that very intense emotion to keep your body alive after it been in a condition that you should have died, such as Darth Maul. Darth Maul uses his intense hatred of Obi-wan to keep himself alive all those years since he was cut in half by the Jedi Padawan at the time. Unlike Darth Sidious, Darth Maul after he died kept his body. Darth Sidious had a younger version of his body.

Something is really troubling him about that fact. Since the body, that he has after he died was not the same one because Mark and Rachelle both saw the dead body of the Darth Sidious and the reborn Darth Sidious at the same time. When Darth Maul was defeated in the Naboo's Royal Palace's reactor room, no body was found. Mark found that out the last time he was at the Royal Palace when Padme went to visit the current King. There were people who work at the palace reactor room. They have made a report of the condition and anything that they have found there. Besides cuts from a Lightsaber, there was nothing besides that. So that means that Darth Maul kept his original body, which Mark could have guess from the cybernetic legs, which meet at his waist, where Obi-wan slash him in half.

Mark sighs as he rubs his eyes with the palm of his hands and looks at Rachelle who was staring at the advisor and Pooja that were whispering harshly at each other. Apparently whatever is going on, the advisers does not like something Pooja said.

Mark looks toward the door where he sees a Senate Guard dress in blue. Every Senate Pod in the chamber has a Senate Guard standing guard and then the halls of the building have guards walking around. When Chancellor Frederic found out that the Empires were trying to place spies within the Galactic Senate, he used his powers to allow the guard to root out such traitors. Through Padme did a great job of taking out corruption, it seem some still lingers. Weather it is Senators or advisers, the Senate Guard is keeping a watch out for them too.

"QUIET! QUIET!" roar Chancellor Frederic loud voice over the commotion. Amelia, Mon and Bail got into an argument with the Senator from Kamino who was accusing them of being spies or trying to help undermine the Galactic Republic by not allowing them to have such a powerful weapon such as the Super Star Destroyer. Mark knows that the Kamino Senator is twofold on this subject. She wants the Galactic Republic to win, but also the thought of such large ship will means more Clones which means more money for her planet.

"Now Senator Halle Burtoni, just because they oppose such an idea does not mean that they are undermining us. There is a reason why there is democracy. Do not ever let me hear you try to accuse someone as being a traitor without evidence. I have you know that all the background checks on all three of them came positive. Are you forgetting it was their help that bring down Sidious; I highly doubt that they will undermine the Galactic Republic when they were helping Master Mark Zane in his mission to protect the Galactic Republic. Also we do not need to waste any time here, Burtoni, so if you have a problem with Senator Zane take it out of these chambers or I will have you remove from this debate!" say Chancellor Frederic a bit harsh to the Kamino Senator.

Chancellor Frederic respects Amelia, Bail, Mon, Garm and the former Chancellor Padme, for their aid of protecting the Galactic Republic and one thing is he hate is those who smear heroes like that.

"Chancellor, with permission, I would like to speak on the subject." say Pooja looking at Chancellor Frederic. "Senator go ahead." say Chancellor Frederic.

Pooja clears her throat while her advisers whisper at her again but she shoos them away. "With the recent attack on the homeworld of the Galactic Republic by such a ship that is classed in the class of Super Star Destroyer, I would have to say that I support the admittance of such ships in the Galactic Republic's Grand Army." say Pooja.

There were gasps of shocked. Before the battle, Pooja was highly against such an idea. Even Mark was shocked as he looks at her. Mark notice his mother look to Pooja as if she was crazy and some shouting begin coming at her, but not by Amelia and her friends. Amelia just looked shocked.

"Let me please explain my reasoning. I have witness the dangerous powers such ship has against us and that is the reason. I know many of the Senators here disagree because of the cost, which should go to those who suffer because of this war. That statement I still agree on too. If we can find a way that will need fewer members to man these ships that will help lower the cost of them which could still go toward refugees and others." say Pooja.

"Pooja, dear, but as far as I know there haven't been a change for them. As far as I know, we are going to the Cloners of Kamino over a 2 billion credits for Clones to man these ships. We having a large batch being made for while. Not only would the cost to supple man to such ships it would also impact the money that the Galactic Republic has left." say Amelia still shocked at Pooja declaration. She knows just like her, Pooja has a lot of support within the Galactic Senate.

"Senator Zane, your worries is a main concern. Even for me who represents the planet Kuat, whose factories are making such a ship, agree to your statement. My planet is trying to minimize the cost to the Galactic Republic for such ships. Instead having bunch of beings working on them we have droids building which will aid in lowering the cost, which I presume you already know about. Due to the Grand Director of Intelligence, Rayne Zenald, have sent me and the head of Kuat Drive Yards, have able to ease the problem you have clearly stated. We understand that for better defense against the Empires who would use such a power like the Super Star Destroyers we will need them. Due to the information that have been gather from the Empire's Super Star Destroyer that we manage to capture, we have made our ships manageable by less man. I can proudly state that we can drop the total amount of man need for such ship down half. Now with some of the technology that was granted to us by Zane Tech, I could say that we drop that from half to ¾ of the required man. Before this Intelligence report, the minimal crew would be a 50, 000. Half of that would have been 25,000 man required with the information we gather from the Super Star Destroyer that came from the Empire. With the technology we used from Zane Tech combine with the intelligence info, that is down by 12,500 men required to run the ship. Which to run a Venator-class Star Destroyer, or as it is commonly known Republic Attack Cruiser, is require a minimal of 7,500 man to control the ship. Which that is only 5,000 more men." say Giddean Danu, Galactic Senator of Kuat.

Everyone was surprise at this even the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. He hated the fact that it was going to cost a lot for the those ships base upon Clones to be made to men the ship and the overall cost of the ship. The problem is he experience with war is that if the enemy gets too strong the chance of defeating them are even the much greater. Though he knows that there are certain levels that he will never take. You must know the line of keeping up with the enemy but not go too overboard. He remembers Mark told him about one time when they were on the planet of Alderaan in 7 BBY when Mark discovers a secret True Imperial Base that had a Hyperspace Missile. Anyone with common sense and knowledge would know that anything in Hyperspace hitting a planet or Star would cause that object to be completely destroy. That is not a level that he will ever go to. That is stepping over the line, he prefers to have a smaller chance of winning then go that extreme.

"What about the overall cost of the ship?" ask Amelia. "Since we are only using droids, I could say that it will be 5 times less then what it would have been if we used beings. That will be 228,670,000 Credits. It with used regular people it would have cost up to 1,143,350,000 Credits. Which if you look at the cost, a regular Venator-class Star Destroyer which is what the Galactic Republic uses a lot they cost around 59, 000,000,000 Credits. If you were going about size, the Venator-class Star Destroyer is almost a mile long, while the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer is about 12 miles long. 12 times that of a Venator, that would have been at 708,000,000 Credits base upon the Credits for a Venator-class. Therefore, you see the significant impact of the way we are doing it. You are getting this class of Super Star Destroyer way much cheaper even base upon the price of the most common Star Destroyer we have in a our fleet times to the size of a Super Class Star Destroyer." say Giddean.

Mark was amaze when he heard the price of how much it would have cost with people. That is a lot of credits and no wonder why his mother, Padme, Bail, Mon and Garm is against it. The original full price and the price of how much it will cost to get Clones to operate such a ship were high. Now with the price of the ship being at 228,670,000 Credits that is 914,680,000 Credits difference, which saves up a lot of money. Then with less Clones need to be made for such operation, it will save even much more money.

Why did Giddean hide this information, it would have save Mark and bunch of other people such as Edward and the Chancellor time. "Whoa, that is a big difference." say Amelia shocked, she did not realize that at all, the only problem she see was all the money being wasted, but now seeing the price laid out in front of her that is something.

"How much does it cost for a Clone?" ask Pooja. "Per a Clone, it costs 1,000 Galactic Credits." say Halle Burtoni with pride. Mark always gets sick when he deals with Kaminoans, because they view the Clones as items not beings. He could never stand seeing sentient being classified as an object. Reminds him of slavery in the Outer Rim and like most Bakurans, they hate slavery with a high degree of passion.

Mark quickly did the math in his head. It will cost 12,500,000 for a 12,500 man crew on the Super Star Destroyer. Add that to the price of 228,670,000 credits for the cheapest price of the Super Star Destroyer that would be 241,170,000 Credits, which is not too bad unlike what they would have been facing without all the advancements that Giddean have stated and at the original price of the ship. That would be 50,000,000 Credits for Clones and add that to the ship original cost, 1,143,350,000, if they had man working on it, that would be 1,193,350,000 Credits for the Republic to cough up for one Super Star Destroyer. So the operating cost difference for the Super Star Destroyer with and without the advancements is 952,180,000 Credits. That does save a lot of money for the Galactic Republic.

Mark than remember how many Clones there were made by the time Obi-wan Kenobi found the Clones. They found out that the order were for 3 million Clones. So that would have been a large investment of 3,000,000,000 Credits for the beginning of the Clone Wars that did not came out of the pocket of the Galactic Republic.

For the first time in record history, Mark never ever heard or read about a Senate meeting being this quiet. Like him, everyone just figure out what all he did. Though most of them would have to use a calculator, while he did it all in his mind. Being able to save 952,180,000 Credits should make many people change their mind.

Mark looks at Rachelle that had a frustrated look on her face as she tried to figure out the total cost and the total difference. Mark has to admit she looks cute when she try hard to figure something out, but know if she gets to frustrated she could be a pain, so he decided to tell her what it is.

Chancellor Frederic came to the same conclusion as Mark, he never head a Senate Meeting became this quiet. He is for sure if he drops his Datapad from his stationary pod, all the Senators would hear it when it crash on the floor. He even swears he hears the wind outside blowing at the building.

"Holy shit!" say another Senator that was in the pod underneath the one that Mark was sitting in. "You all know I could have just told you the difference and total prices." say Giddean. Mark looks at him and looks up at the Kamino Senator. She does not look too happy about this. No one does, if they found out that will be losing 37,500,000 Credits from a sale. Mark senses an intense glare from Halle to his mother. Mark bet that Halle would have been a bit upset losing half the money that her planet could gain but ¾ of it, that is unaccepted in most books. He is just hope Kim is up to her job about being a Bodyguard because that look make Mark fear for the worst.

The thing is Halle cannot complain of that because of the Senate. The Senate wants to do what is best for the Galactic Republic and saving 952,180,000 Credits per Super Star Destroyer is the best way. It would have been what his mother would call political suicide if Halle went on a rant about how unfair of losing money. So, what is the big deal to the Senate if a planet going to not make 37,500,000 Credit like it would on a deal for the Galactic Republic? Due to the agreement with the Cloners, Chancellor Frederic and Minster Bishop could only pay for what they really need even if they order more before, since the Clones are still in training.

"Senator Burtoni, look we have to look at the order for Clones again, because as of right now there most likely only going to be need of one ship until the others is completed. According with the agreement between Kamino and the Galactic Republic, it states that the Galactic Republic could drop some of the Clones off our order and you guys can uses those Clones as defense for your own planet. Also part of that agreement states we do not pay until the order is done. So look like your planet is going to get some extra Clones to defend." say Chancellor Frederic.

"It not agreed upon yet Chancellor. Remember this is a still debating issue. In addition, Chancellor you can use those Clones for backup. Senator Danu say that is the minimal crew member you could use more. " say Halle try to get back some of the income that her planet would have gotten.

"Oh, I think that anything that could save the Galactic Republic money and also increase the military would get majority of the Senators who are with increasing the military at no matter the cost and those that wants to save money to help the people of the Republic would agree. So I know the voting day is not to far away, so what do you think Chancellor." say Amelia. Chancellor Frederic knows Amelia, Pooja, Mon, Bail and Garm have been opposing to the Super Star Destroyer because of the cost, now that it is fixed, they seem to agree with it.

Halle once more glares at Amelia. Amelia gives a little halfway smirk. It is common knowledge that Amelia and Halle do not see eye-to-eye most of the time. They always seem to be at opposite ends we it regards anything to do with war. Halle's planet benefit from war due to the Clones. Mark remembers when the Galactic Republic was debating rather to let more Non-Clones, which Halle was against that. Due the Galactic Republic would have to pay Non-Clones, but it still not as expensive as buying a single Clone. By allowing that happen, Kamino would have lost some money.

"That is up to you, my Senators. If you are ready to end the debate about the Super Star Destroyer, please submit it in. If majority agrees to start voting today, we will." say Chancellor Frederic with a smile. Not only will this new development will give them a hands up in defense and offense against the Empires but it will also save a lot of money that was going to be wasted on them.

Through the Force, both Mark and Rachelle could sense that most people are already to vote. Thanks to Senator of Kuat telling about the price surely change many people minds. They waited for a few minutes and then Chancellor Frederic stands up from his seat in his pod. "Galactic Senators of the Galactic Republic, there will be a voting today about this matter. Now if there is nothing else that needed to be say about this debate, let the voting begins." say Chancellor Frederic.

Mark keeps his eye on Halle. He grabs his Datapad from his robe pocket and sends a message to his sister, which is in Amelia's pod warning her of what he is seeing. "You sense something off?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. "Halle is glaring at Mom with a very bad look. I know that look. I had seen that look of hatred on people's face. It the look that means that they would go to extreme to get revenge and that is what I fear is going to happen. I had seen that look on Maxus face back in 19 BBY. I saw that look on A'Sharad Hett's face before." say Mark as he looks at his wife.

"Oh no, I know what you are thinking, if something does happen you should stay out of it." say Rachelle seeing the look in Mark's eyes. "Rachelle, I will die to protect my family and the Galactic Republic. The worst that it could be is some trained Dark Jedi that could be a problem. Halle really hates Mom but she would never go against the Galactic Republic, like siding with the Empires just to get back at Mom. The Galactic Republic pays too much money for the Clones and she does not want to hurt the fact by siding with the Imperials." say Mark.

Mark's Datapad beeps and Mark looks down and sees Kim message. Kim stated that she would keep an eye out on Halle and eyes and ears opens to any danger that will come their mother's way.

"Are you sure that she could commit anything dangerous against Amelia?" ask Rachelle. "I do not know. I am airing on the side of caution." say Mark as he looks at the pod where his mother is.

Mark looks up at Pooja who presses a button that was on pod that would cast her vote. Her advisers are glaring at her. They obviously does not agree with their Senator. Unlike them, Pooja has the power to vote. "I do not even know why we are here; she does not even take our own thoughts into consideration. I do not care how much cheaper those ships are, we should not stoop down to the Empires' level.

* * *

In the Bakura Pod, Amelia stands at the front of the pod where the controls are located. Kim was sitting in the seats that run along the edges of the pods. The seats are highly comfortable. She remembers one time when she was very young that her mother took her to a meeting and she always enjoys laying on the couch. That was before Bakura pull away from the Galactic Republic due to Palpatine taking the Chancellor position in 32 BBY.

Kim had listened to her mother argue with one of her advisers. Kim does not have a connection with the Force, like her twin, but she does not need it to know one of the Advisors hated Amelia and always tried to make her look bad. First, they were auguring about the Super Star Destroyer and why Amelia does not like it, but once she was told how much money would be saved it changed her mind and that advisor was arguing with her once more.

"Amelia before you vote, I think you really should reconsider the options. That price is still way too much." say one of the advisers. Kim shakes her head as she listens to him blab to her. Amelia throws off his arm and glares at him. "For an advisor, you are surely doing a poor job. Every decision I make you disagree. First, it was the fact that I did not agree with the Super Star Destroyers, now that I do, you are against me. Keep this up; the next time we are back on Bakura, I will bring this up to the Minister's attention. I know you only got this position because of your father behalf. For the second part, don't you ever dare to lay your hands on me. Next time you do so, my bodyguard will have permission to pin you down." say Amelia harshly as she turns back to the controls.

Kim saw the glare from the Advisor and she does not like that glare. She holds her Blaster butt when she saw his fists tightens. With her thumb, she changes the switch to stun mode. She looks up at the Senate Guard and notices how they are not even pay attention. Some guard, they are to protect everyone on the pod and they have not even notice such a simple sign of aggression. She bets if the advisor did attack her mother, the guard would not know about it until a few seconds after it start.

She has gotten the message that Mark sent her and looks like they might have two different people to worry about doing something. The advisor that disagrees with her mother glares at her and follow her arm to the butt of the Blaster Pistol that was resting in the holster on her right leg. The robe she was wearing was slightly covering it from the view of the Senate Guard. Since she is a bodyguard, she is allowed to have weapons in the pod.

Kim looks at him with a look that clearly told him that she is not afraid to use her weapon to protect her mother. "Think just because you are the Senator's daughter you get special treatment." mumble the Advisor. "I am her bodyguard it is my job to protect her at all cost from everyone around her, which includes her most trusted advisers. So do not do an action that I will deem as threatening." say Kim with a slightly threatening tone.

"You cannot threaten me like that! I am a part of the Senate!" say the divisor. "Yet you are not as important as my mother. It her opinion and vote that counts, not yours. You are not even the head advisor, so even if my mother could not be here, you would still not count. Due to the fact that the head advisor, which is the Associate Planetary Representative, you on the other hand is just a regular old advisor and the only way you would be remotely important is if my mother, for some strange reason appoints you as her Associate Planetary Representative. By the way, my title as a bodyguard, means I could threaten you in defense of any action you may partake in against the person I am body guarding, it does not matter if you are some low life scum from the some uncivilized planet or the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." say Kim harshly.

Amelia who was done voting listen to her daughter rip one of her advisors a new one. That advisor's father was a great advisor to Amelia that is the only reason why he got the job is from his father saying a good word about him when he retired. "You mother shouldn't even be the Galactic Senator of Bakura, I am 222 years old and that is 3 times older than your mother I have more political experiences then she have of experience life." snaps the advisor.

Kim was about to retort when the advisor begin speaking to her rather rudely. "I do not want to hear anything more from your fat trap you stupid little girl. You are only a 49 year old whiny young bitch who only knows things about military and protecting people, so how about you let those within knowledge of political and more important stuff be and go and find something to do that could entertain such a small minded idiot." say the advisor.

Amelia walks over to them. No one needs the Force to know that she is angry. No one insults her daughter in front of her. She would not even let her own children insult themselves and she is hardly going to let some grouchy advisor insult her youngest daughter. "You are in such a grouchy mood today. Calm down or I will be making a call to Minster Lightwell about your behavior. If you are so experienced and good at politics, how come you hardly offer any good advice? Another thing never insult my bodyguard when she does have permission to use force against anyone she conceive as a threat and more importantly never insult my daughter again. I do not take kindly to that. If you going to insult someone within my family you insult me." say Amelia very harshly as her face was mere inches from the advisor's face.

Amelia is glad that she turned off the microphone up front or the whole Senate would hear her snapping at her advisor. She walks back up front as the advisor pulls at the top of his robe as if he was someone important and glares at Amelia even more intensely than before.

A droid came in bearing drinks. Kim stands up and examines the one for her mother. She pulls out her Datapad and attaches a brush like device to it. She opens the cap of the cup and brush around. What she is doing is analyzing to find any poison. Then she swaps the brush out and put a tiny nozzle, which took a tiny bit of the water out and scans the water.

"Clear." say Kim as she walks over to her mother who was sitting in the seat near the controls. "Thank you Kim." say Amelia with a smile. She drinks some of the water. She had press a button on the pod to call a refreshment droid. "Mom, I got a question, why do you let him stay around?" ask Kim nodding to the advisor that insulted her. "Through he is grumpy and has a lot of self importance; he has his moments where he advises something good, though it is rare. If this line of behavior keeps up, I am personally contract Joseph and have him taking off." say Amelia as she looks over the rest of the Senate.

Then she saw the Chancellor standing up. "The votes are in. The debate over the Super Star Destroyers is over. 90 percent of the Senators voted to allow the Grand Army of the Republic to allow use of the Super Star Destroyer on the conditions of price that was mapped out by Kuat Senator Giddean Danu. 9 percent voted against allowance of the Super Star Destroyers and 1 percent has voted to have the Super Star Destroyer in the Grand Army of the Republic but without the advancements that Kuat Senator Giddean Danu had mention." say Chancellor Frederic.

"Oh, Halle looks upset." say Kim. "I might not like her, but she does care for her planet, well financially. I bet she is that 1 percent among some others." say Amelia. "What about Giddean?" ask Kim. "His planet might supply most of the ships for the Grand Army, but sometimes the people do not like him because he is not really militaristic person and wants peace, while members of his planet wants to gain the money that they can get from supplying the Grand Army of the Republic with ships. So he most likely would be among the 90 percent." say Amelia.

"And you?" ask Kim. "I with him on it. My whole problem was finance. I love peace just as much as Padme and Satine, though I would never go the lengths as Satine, but in order to have democracy, freedom and peace you got to fight for and protect it. As much as I care and respect Satine, sometimes her stance on peace is what I would consider not so great. I am not saying she does not stay on the path to keep peace but she is much more into that she would not even kill to protect, excluding that one time when she tried to kill Maxus." say Amelia as she looks at her daughter.

The meeting lasted another half an hour and then they went home. Pooja drove herself back to her house that she shares with her Aunt Padme while Mark, Rachelle and Kim hitch a ride with Amelia back to her apartment. Both Mark and Kim are concerned about the Advisor and Halle. They think one of them might do something to Amelia.

* * *

**_Okay I know the part where they discribing the Super Star Destroyer is confusing to read, well at least I guest so here is a simple verison that I made in my notes to help me keep track:_**

_**Executor-class Super Star Destroyer :**_

_**Full Price: 1,143,350,000 Credits**_

_**Advance Price: 228,670,000 (Divided by 5) without man making ships**_

_**Difference: 914,680,000 Credits**_

_**Venator Class Star Destroyer 59,000,000**_

_**708,000,000 (59 million times 12 (cost of Venator-class Star Destroyer times the 12 times height))**_

_**Required Man power:**_

_**Original: 50,000; Price: 50,000,000 Credits**_

_**With info from Empire: 25,000 (50,000 divided by 2), Price: 25,000,000 Credits**_

_**With info from Empire combine with Zane Tech technology: 12,500 (50,000 divided by ¾ = 37,500; then 50,000-37,500=12,500,000), Price: 12,500,000**_

_**Total Original Everything: 1,193,350,000 (Add Full Price with Original Man Power)**_

_**Total Advancement Everything: 241,170,000 (Add Advance Price and combo of Empire &amp; Zane Technology)**_

_**Total Difference: 952,180,000 Credits**_

_**End of Info.**_

_**So where did I got this information for the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, well it was not from the page that has information of the Class. No the orignal price came from the price that was listed for the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer that was called Executor that was under the command of the Galactic Empire's Supreme Command Darth Vader. Since that is the first ship of the class, I thought it was safe to go with it.**_

_**So the problem that Amelia and some of the Senators that help Mark out in 19 BBY problem was the problem I had with it. All the man that needed and the cost of the ship itself would be very high.**_

_**Now the price of a Clone, I made that up myself, because I could not find the price for them on Wookieepedia. I thought 1,000 credits would be enough for them. I was aim higher, but I decided to stick with 1,000 Credits, they are not cheap.**_

_**Okay this chapter is two-fold. First was the information and as one of my readers stated out they cannot wait for the action to begin, well I have something cooking there is some conflict that will lead up to the action. Though all these actions will link up to the main idea of the story.**_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	11. Trouble Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 11: Trouble Ahead**

The next day come and Mark was spending time with Kim, Rachelle and Lillian. At the moment, Amelia is in the shower so Kim made sure the security around her mother's bedroom is very tight. She has been trying to keep the security higher than usual and that is saying something when Amelia's security since Kim become her bodyguard is higher than most of the richest people security in the galaxy right now. She increases the shields around the windows to a higher degree that if anything gets close to them it will be shocked and disable.

"Poor birds though, I could image one of them swooping in and hit the window. Talking about being fried." say Lillian. "Oh it will be a small shock, but it will not kill it. It is mostly for Droids that the disable part will work." say Kim. "Oh shot, I really wanted a fried bird for lunch. I guess I have to do it the hard way and grab my Blaster." say Lillian. "That is not fried, that is burned. I would not eat that." say Rachelle with a smile. Mark made a disgusted look at the sound of burnt bird. He had burnt chicken one time at the Jedi Temple and it is not an experience he wants to partake in anytime soon.

"Instead of hunting go to the store. Now can we get back on topic." say Mark. "Party pooper." say Lillian. Rachelle rolls her eyes and slaps her older sister in the back of the head. "Only I am allowed to insult him." say Rachelle with a smile on her face to let Lillian know she was joking. Lillian rubs her head where Rachelle slapped it.

Mark rolls his eyes and shakes his head. They were talking about how someone might attack Amelia and how to prevent it from happen. It is a good thing that Kim is always around to protect Amelia. They have two suspect who would want his mother hurt, Kamino's Galactic Senator and one of Amelia's advisor that have a high self importance.

"Okay back onto the subject, I highly doubt that the suspect would attack Amelia directly themselves. What they would do they most likely hire. Both of them have a lot to lose, I personally think they will hire a mercenary to do the deed. Because it is obvious base upon the description that the advisor wants to be the Senator of Bakura and Senator Burtoni could profit from this because Amelia is one of the major Senators that is against her. With Amelia out of the way she could have more support." say Lillian putting her knowledge to good use and proving why she is such a great inspector.

"Could you gather some information up on them?" ask Kim. "Legally, no, because they are not suspect on any of the ongoing investigations or suspect in a cold case. With the cold cases, if some of the evidence points in their direction I could. Really RSF cannot will do anything until it happens." say Lillian. "Since you suspect it, couldn't you prepare for it?" ask Rachelle.

"Yes, I can do that, if there is a tip that something bad, but it not really an investigation but more of a protection detail then. Even if something does happen the RSF will have to work along with the Senate Guards to find out what happen since is involves Senators. I am sure the Jedi could do the same thing." say Lillian.

"The Jedi can investigate and protected and unlike RSF, we really do not need a reason or someone being a suspect to gather information." say Mark while Rachelle nods.

"If they do hire a freelancer, the chances of protecting Mom and investigating will be much hard due to the freelancer will be random and it will be even harder to point at the suspects." say Mark who had work with various police forces in the galaxy during his life and from his experiences with investigating for the Jedi Order.

"The Force is a strong ally, do not forget that." say Rachelle. "True, but it will not be enough for a conviction by the justice system of the Republic. There need to be evidence or enough information so there is no reasonable doubt." say Mark. Rachelle nods to this. She does not want to see her mother-in-law get hurt or worst killed.

"Mom would not like all the protection, she is too stubborn, I say her friendship with Padme made it worst. It took her awhile to convince to let me be her personal full time bodyguard." say Kim as she looks at the group of concern friends and family. "I do not know what is worst sometimes, a Corellian or a Bakuran." say Mark shaking his head. That statement got glares from the two Corellian members of the group and Rachelle slaps him in the back of the head. "Corellian is worst." mumble Mark as he rubs his head.

"Keep it up, lover boy and you sleep on the couch tonight." say Rachelle. "Like you can stand going a night without your favorite pillow. Plus unlike Anakin and Obi-wan I am not scare of the couch, I sleep in much worst spots." say Mark as he leans back. "Well, he must be the first marry man who is not afraid of sleeping on the couch." say Lillian.

"No, it not the couch that is scary is the women that threatens. I just know too much of Rachelle. She already knows it is punishment enough that we have to be away from each other on missions that we do not go on together. Also she does not want to ruin what little time we get to ourselves and plus whatever punishment I get will make her suffer." say Mark smiling as he hit the problem on the head of the nail. Rachelle nods as she leans into Mark.

"Well at least he is honest and please do not tell me you guys are still talking about it. I highly doubt that they would do something like that. They might not like me, but they will never go that far." say Amelia as she looks around her brown hair is slightly wet. She said the first part about her son while the last part was directed at the thought of her advisor and another Senator willing to do anything to harm her like that.

"The thing is, Mom, both Rachelle and I sense a conspiracy against you. I know you can protect yourself and with Kim with you, you are even more protected, but please listen and try to be as protected as you can. You are not Force Sensitive, you did not sense the amount of hatred that Senator Burtoni has for you." say Mark looking at her.

"I also sense that this conspiracy might lead to something bigger. Rather it helps us or not remains to be seen. Plus when I walked pass your one advisor I sense great hatred from him." say Rachelle as she looks at everyone.

"Yes, he might hate me but he wouldn't stoop to that level." say Amelia; fail to believe that a follow Senator and advisor would do something like that to her despite her relationship with them.

Lillian groans as she pinches her nose. She might live with Amelia but she never thought that she could be this stubborn about protection and threats. "I have seen government officials comment acts or hire people to comment acts at other government officials to either get a better position or just to get that person out of their way. I am for sure both of the suspects would do that to you." say Lillian. She have learned something about most politicians, they are greedy with power.

Amelia wants to say something back, but when Lillian said this, it makes sense. She has known some members of the Galactic Senate have gotten the seat by sleeping with people; others might have done more illegal ways.

"Until the threat is over, that means, I am checking every food and drink that comes your way. When we stop at a restaurant, I will watch the cook and the waiter take it out." say Kim. "Now, isn't that a bit too much?" ask Amelia. "I am an official bodyguard; I am within my right to do so. I could care less what the owners or cook thinks, the law is on my side, right Lils?" say Kim. "Yes, according to one of the Galactic Laws that was passed by the Senate back during the Clone Wars. All bodyguards that are licensed by the Galactic Republic could watch drinks and food be prepared, if the business refused and the law finds out, they could face a fine. Now if you only have a license for a planet, you can only do that within that planet, that system or sector which the planet is found in." say Lillian.

"I have the galactic license." say Kim. "So any planets within the Galactic Republic you can do so." say Lillian. Out of all their friends, if they need an answer about the law, Lillian is the one to go to and if she were not around then one of their Senator friends would be second to the best. Also, Lillian always carries an up-to-date Holobook of Galactic Republic's Galactic Laws and various planets' planetary laws.

"Do you not see that I really do not need more protection than what Kim gives me already." say Amelia. She just does not like to be surrounded by all this security because it takes some privacy away. She understands the reason for it and that it why she tolerates it a little bit. Sometimes she missed the simple life of being a Senator on the Bakuran Senate. Still she loves being a Galactic Senator for the simple reason she get to help out people within the galaxy.

"Mom, I hate to say this but stop being so stupid! Remember last year when that Bounty Hunter was trying to kidnap you! You were seriously hurt; you had to spend some time within Bacta Tank. I should have taken that hit." say Kim, when she says the last part she have tears in her eyes. She remembers her mother pushed her out of the way and took a couple hits in the torso from the Blaster fire. Good thing, Amelia started to wear armor vest and armor leggings under her dresses and clothes. Still one of the shot made it through the armor and nearly killed her. Kim feels like she failed in her duty as a bodyguard.

"Kim, you are my daughter, I am willing to sacrifice my life for yours. No parent, well no decent parent wants to see their children died before them. I already lost Mark once and I know that if I lose you, I will never get the chance to be with you. I do not want to lose my daughter, not the one that is closest to me. I just did not want to lose any of my children." say Amelia.

"Mom, I know that, but I am your bodyguard, I have been trained to protect you. My armor that I wear is a bit thicker than yours." say Kim.

Mark shakes his head. "This is absolutely why you do not let a family member be a bodyguard, because the one being guarded would risk their life for the guard, which makes the job of a bodyguard counterproductive. Then again, Kim often could protect Mom before she can react and Kim is one of the few people she could trust completely." say Mark as he shakes his head.

"I do have a question, you said you checked Amelia's food and drink, I thought Bakurans are immune to poison?" ask Lillian confused. "Most poisons. Alcohol is a poison that is why people get drunk. That even effects Bakurans, but it does not effect it enough to kill, while most beings if they drink to much alcohol it either makes them very sick that they have to go to a hospital or kill them. It takes some rare poisons to have a fatal effect on Bakurans. I remember Mark told me that he was hit with Bakuran Poison, but it did not affect him while it affects Rachelle." say Kim.

"Nasty poison, does not feel right to have that in you." say Rachelle who hardly talks about her experience with that poison. "Well no duh, the thing was literally eating you up inside. Just the thought of that alone sends chills up my spine." say Kim glad that Bakuran Poison really does not work on Bakurans. Since taking up the position of Amelia's bodyguard she have study various of poisons. Even if she fails and somehow it influence her mother badly she will have the solution with her. She could notices the signs of which poison and know what or how to cure it. Though if the right dosage is given it could cause some pain but never death.

* * *

A figure dressed in a dark black robe that have a hood that conceal whoever the person is standing in front of a table that has a hologram of someone in armor. Both of them are using a voice disguiser. Rather the person in the robe and the one in the armor are a male or a female, they do not know.

"I want Galactic Bakuran Senator Amelia Margret Zane nee Frostvong killed." say the robe figure as they stare into the hologram of the armor figure. After this, the robe figure presses a button when a hologram of Amelia appears.

"The Bakuran Senator. That will cost you greatly. Since Bakurans are harder to kill due to cannot being poison. My rate for a Bakuran would be 100,000,000 Credits. Now since we are talking about Senator Zane, my rate is triple that." say the armor figure crossing their arms.

"How come?" demands the robe figure. "For the simple fact that she is the mother of Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and the mother-in-law of Rachelle Zane. Since I will be going up against them if I am found out, the risk has to be worth the award." say armor figure.

"Fine, give me an account number so I can deposit the Credits." say the robe figure. "No, I will come to you on Coruscant to get my award. No checks, I want physical credits and if I do not get my money or you cheat me out of my money, I will find you and I will kill you and I will make is public in the most nasty way of your deed and a warning since I do not know who you are, if you are near the Senator, stay out of my way because I kill anyone within my way if I have too. Do not contact me, I will contact you." say the armor figure right before the hologram faded from view.

* * *

Later in the day, Rachelle found Mark sitting in the kitchen meditating. As soon as she steps near, he opens his eyes and look at her. "Is there something wrong?" ask Rachelle. "I sense something disturbing in the Force. I am trying to figure what it is." say Mark. "Sidious or Vader?" ask Rachelle. "No, not that disturbing, more like disturbing as if someone of lesser value planning something dangerous about my family." say Mark as he locks his eyes with Rachelle.

"Halle or that advisor?" ask Rachelle. "I do not know, but I presume. Then again, Mom does have a lot of enemies and could be someone else too." say Mark lightly as he stares into his wife's caring blue eyes. Rachelle nods to this, she remember a few of the assassination attempts.

"I did not sense anything." say Rachelle and she knows she is close to Amelia. Amelia is not just her mother-in-law; she is a mother to her. There are only two people that she considers a mother to her that is her first Jedi mentor, Celestia Aluna and Galactic Senator Amelia Zane. She does not even consider Darth Asteria, the mother that gave birth to her, as a mother. The only good thing her mother ever did was giving birth to the amazing older sister that she has, but that good thing is not enough to change the way that Rachelle thinks about her birth mother.

"I barely sensed it. We, as in Kim, you and me should keep an eye out on Mom." say Mark. "Oh no, you leave this to me and Kim. I do not need you relapse again." say Rachelle. Mark eyes narrow a bit. "She is my mother, my family; I will protect her at the risk of myself. Just as much as I will risk myself for the protection of you and Kim. I maybe injured but I am not defenseless or hopeless. Do not get me wrong, I appreciate your care for me." say Mark.

"I know, I just do not want to lose you this way. I love you. I love you a lot. I love you even before I even know that I love you. I just cannot stand to lose you to some lingering injury." say Rachelle lowly as she watches him stand up. "I know and I appreciate it, but you know me and medical orders. Plus, as long as it is not a Sith or a highly trained Dark Jedi, I think I will be okay. At all, it will be some less trained Dark Jedi or some crazy Bounty Hunter or assassin. Something I could easy handle on my worst day." say Mark as he hugs Rachelle.

Just like Mark, Rachelle could understand losing something when they are fighting for a worthy cause. Rachelle does not view having Mark died in a battle of a lingering injury being a worthy cause. Yes, she will be dearly hurt to see Mark dead, but it better than him dying and it would be a waste. Not that she consider protecting Amelia a waste. If he dies protecting Amelia then it is not a waste, but if he died because of a lingering injury, it is a waste.

"They say Corellians are stubborn." say Rachelle as she hugs Mark and places a light kiss on his lips. "No one say Bakurans are not stubborn. We could be pretty stubborn just as much as how loyal we could be." say Mark as they break the kiss and stare into Rachelle's eyes. His fingertips trace her chin softly as he stares into her blue eyes.

"I am guessing I cannot talk you out of this." say Rachelle. Mark nods as he holds her close. She presses her head on his chest and closes her eyes. She stands there listening to his heartbeat. She has heard when babies listens to their mother's heartbeat it helps calms them down. Rachelle guess it is the same of a lover's heartbeat besides that she have not been insider her lover's body for 9 months. Still she finds herself relax quickly by listening to it. At night, she finds herself falling asleep faster and more peaceful than alone.

"I would not be alone, I would have Kim and your help on this matter, even might have Lillian's help from the Law Enforcement side." say Mark as he kisses her forehead. "You will always have my help. I am your wife, you support me and I support you." say Rachelle as she hugs Mark tighter and Mark hugs her, but not as tightly. They stand there for a bit.

One did not need the Force to know how honest and how Rachelle feels about such subject. She loves Mark so much that even words cannot describe it. Since she admitted the feelings to herself back in 19 BBY, that love increased but when she admitted it to Mark on Naboo, the even increased love increase to a much higher level. Whatever troubles they will face they will face together. That is how strong her love is for him. She is willing to stand by his side no matter what happens.

The same thing holds true for the problem that they might have regarding Amelia. She will stand by his side to protect Amelia, she will stand by his side to find the culprit and make sure that person get prison.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have been trying to think of what I am planning ahead. This chapter have been done for awhile now, but I wanted to hold it until I got my thoughts straight of what I want plan. **_

_**So I still looking for names for possible baby name of Padme &amp; Anakin and the same thing for Rachelle and Mark. **_

_**Until next time, hopefully not as long of a wait, enjoy!**_


	12. Triple Shots

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 12: Triple Shots**

Mark was sitting in a room at the Jedi Temple watching his Padawan train. Usually he trains with her, but she was being stubborn recently. She refused to duel against him until he let her duel a highly advance Dueling Droid. The reason why she refused to duel him is because of him being injured. Mark was rubbing his beard slowly as he studies Mara.

Mara is training with a highly advance droid that Rachelle manage to make it mock Mark's skills. Mark was sitting on the bench next to his red and gold R2 unit that is named Red. Mark was working on some of it functions. If it was not for Rachelle and this R2 unit he would most likely have been dead from that mission on the Super Star Destroyer. With that mission, Mark has actually grown close to his new Astromech Droid.

He worked a little bit and then looks up at Mara to see how she is doing against the Dueling Droid. He does have to admit that this is a good way to point out weakness within his Padawan.

Both his Padawan and the Dueling Droid was given Training Lightsabers to use. Mara dodges quickly and swings her Lightsaber around her body as she twists toward the right. She dodges the droid's attack while manage to hit the droid, which the plasma blade block a hit that would nail her side lightly.

She finish spinning around and swings her Lightsaber in a downwards slash that the droid expertly block. Mara leap backwards and swings her Lightsaber to the left, up very quickly and the down diagonally. The droid blocks and send a very powerful attack at Mara's ankles. Mara just barely was able to block the attack.

Mara spins her Lightsaber at her side as she waits for the droid to take a swing at her. Her eyes are focus on nothing but the droid she is fighting. There she saw a hint what the droid may attack. Mara move according to what she saw and manage to block the droid and steps around and attack the droid from behind.

She then avoid another attack by leaping back as the droid spins around, Mara uses the Force to guide her as she jumps backwards and landed a few feet away from her mentor. She then lunge to the side to avoid an attack and got behind it. As she was moving she slash at the leg, which the weak plasma blade of the training Lightsaber just scar the smooth looking metal.

Red whirls as Mark watches Mara duels the training droid. "Yeah, Red I know. She would not get to close to you. We both know you do not like Lightsabers since the time Mara accidentally cut your dome off." say Mark looking down at the red and gold R2 unit as he pat the R2 unit. Red made some more beeping noise. "Okay, Okay, I am sorry, I meant to say you are scare of Mara when it comes to Lightsaber." say Mark laughing slight.

Mark always did love droids that have a bit personality to them. Red has a lot of personality, reminds Mark of his R4 unit that he had. It makes them appear to be slightly more like a living being.

"What is he still scare of me?" ask Mara as she dodge another slash but got hit by another slash from the droid. "Focus on the task at hand, Mara. In a real battle or a duel, a simple distraction like that could cost you your life." say Mark. Mara rolls her eyes as she got into a defense position as she waiting for the training droid to attack her.

"What are you doing, Mara, the training droid is off. Time for some meditation." say Mark waving the remote around with a raise eyebrow. Mara blushes and looks at the droid and notices that the eye like visor was black. Mara put her training Lightsaber away and sits down on the floor with her legs crossed. She closes her eyes and went into meditation. She does not have to use her Lightsaber to focus, she focus on certain thoughts to help her lead into her meditation.

Mark smiles as he watches his Padawan meditate. She used to have so much trouble meditating that she have to focus on her Lightsaber, now she does not even need the Lightsaber, but focus on some thoughts until she could meditate.

Mark stands up as he senses someone coming through toward the door. He got to the door as it slide open and in came Leia follow by her own mentor, Rachelle Zane. Mark nods his head to Leia.

"I see Mara made use of the training droid that I upgraded." say Rachelle. "She did. I do have to say you did an amazing job with that droid. It fighting styles are exactly like mine, but I have notice that it is a bit slower." say Mark as he got close to Rachelle and put his arms around her waist. "You are a Jedi, so it will be hard for the most advance droid to keep up with your speed. You are even faster then what most Jedi are capable of." say Rachelle lightly as her lips near his. Mark tilts his head down slightly and gives Rachelle a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come on, Master, I want to train!" say Leia as she looks at Rachelle. Rachelle moves her head back so that her lips will be a little bit farther then brushing against Mark's lips. "Leia, you must learn patient. Any Jedi needs to know how to be patient." say Rachelle. "Reminds me of you when you were my Padawan." laugh Mark slightly before he give Rachelle a soft kiss on her lips. Before he backs away, Rachelle playfully slaps him on the arm.

Leia stands there with her arms cross and she tapping the toe of her right foot on the floor. Mark smiles, he knows where this trait of Leia's coming from. The impatient is coming from her father. Mark often find it is amusing that Leia almost looks like she can be a Clone of her mother but acts like her father greatly.

"Seriously you two lovebirds, I want to become a Jedi Knight some time this century!" say Leia starting think her mentor is doing this just now to tease her. Mark laughs at her while Rachelle smiles as she steps away from her husband. "Well, I was testing you to see if you can be patient, which is one of the qualities we look for in a Jedi. Some have a lot, like Mark; others have a little bit, such as your father but enough. You seem to follow your father in that regard." say Rachelle.

Leia looks down when she realize her mentor was testing her and she failed. She shakes her head and sighs. She knows she have a problem with patient sometimes, but she really wants to become a Jedi just like her father and her honorary uncle.

She thinks back to the time when Darth Vader and Darth Destria have kidnapped her. She never wants to feel so defenseless like she did that time. That time scares her greatly. Even till this day, it scares her, she could have easily have been killed by the torture that Darth Vader put her under. She hates to think what would have happen if she was not Force Sensitive. She does not remember much that she went through during that event, but she remembers the pain she felt and the defenselessness that Darth Vader made her feel.

Mark, Anakin, Padme, Rachelle, Obi-wan and Satine have notice how determine Leia is when it comes to training to be a Jedi. Not only them but a lot of other Jedi stated the same thing. Matter of fact, Yoda even pull Rachelle aside one time and told her how he sensed the reason why Leia wants to train so hard.

Leia is not only learning how to be a Jedi, but Kim is actually teaching her various modes of self defense. Though both Mark and Rachelle know different hand to hand combat styles, but Kim was trained to know a lot more than them. Which that training does aid in her training to become a Jedi because Jedi need to be ready for anything.

* * *

Kim is drinking some wine as she listens to her mother making some speech. They are debating another law that will increase the amount of Clones by 1 million. This would cost around 1,000,000,000 credits. It was propose by the Kamino Senator named Halle Burtoni.

"I happen to disagree on that subject; we have a lot of Clones already. I understand the need to make more, but I highly doubt we need that many. Instead of trying to full your pocket with Credits, how about you focus on protecting the Republic and your planet like any good Galactic Senator!" say Pooja, Padme's niece and the current Galactic Senator of the Middle Rim planet of Naboo and its sector.

"I am not lining my pockets up with anything. I believe 1 million additional Clones should be made just in case." say Halle Burtoni. "That is outlandish, I could see 250,000. If the Grand Army really needs that many people, how about we focus on recruiting more non-clones in our ranks. We do not really need Clones to have the strongest military! Take my home-planet military, on a Planetary Scale, the Bakuran Military is the strongest, on a Galactic Scale, it is the second strongest, following close behind to the Grand Army! Guess what, they do not even have a single member that is a Clone. I am not oppose to Clones, but you really should start thinking more about what could be afforded that Galactic Republic can use." say Amelia loudly.

Kim watches her mother closely for two reasons, to do her duty as a bodyguard and to learn politics. Kim finds herself way much more interested in politics then she does with the military. Even she could see it was outlandish for Halle expected 1 million Clones to be accepted at the price of 1,000 Credits per a Clone. It was obvious she was trying to benefit her planet more, which could be a view as a good thing in some ways, but this is not the right way of achieving that goal. In Kim's personal thought she would expect to be some sort of major discount for Clones due to a major war is happening.

"Plus if I recall correctly, it takes longer to mature and trained those Clones, 10 years for them to be ready, sending cadets into Military Academies to be trained is much faster way to get more people into the military cheaper Most Academy just last for 4 years. During that time there will be 2 classes of graduated and class half way through by the time of one group of Clones being made. Like I say I have nothing against Clones and think they are good asset to the military, but relying heavily on them is something we should not do due to money." say Amelia, obviously angering her Kamino counterpart. Kim smiles at how her mother could find ways at attacking things politically.

"You are nothing but…" started Halle but was interrupted. "Senator Burtoni, haven't you and I have this talk before. Just because someone opposes you a lot, does not make them a traitor, so refrain from insulting Senator Zane or I will personally kick you out of this meeting. If you spend more time worrying about the Galactic Republic and your planet then you do insulting Senator Zane, then you could get a lot done. We do not have the time for you insulting members of this body during a meeting. Do so on your own time!" snap Chancellor Fredrick.

"Chancellor she is trying to make the military…" started Halle but interrupted again by the Chancellor. "You are an adult, right. Act like it. There more to the Galactic Republic than the military. I highly doubt Senator Zane is trying to make the military weak, so you will stop that this instant one more outburst like that you will be out of this meeting. Now if you do not mind, I would like to have this meeting over by lunch!" say Chancellor Fredrick.

The meeting went on for another hour when something happen. The power flick out. Kim jumps to her feet and walking over to her mother. She saw a flash, a small exploding noise and then a scream in pain. Then another flash, follow by another exploding noise and a scream in pain. This happen one more time before Kim hears something hit the floor the pod in front.

"Mom!" shout Kim rushing over as she tries to find her mother on the pod. The Senate Chamber was noisy as she tries to find her mother on the ground. The lights flick back on. Amelia was laying on the cold floor of the pod, bleeding from a wound in the shoulder, a wound in the stomach area and a wound in the upper thigh area.

Kim drops down to her knees sees her mother breathing lightly. The Senate Guard that was standing guard by the door rushes forward to help out. One of Amelia's aids came forward. "Put your hands like this, overlap them and keep pressure on that wound. Yes, like that. The pressure will help to prevent farther blood lose." say the Senate Guard through his full face helmet to the aid who is nervous.

Kim is keeping pressure on the wound to the stomach. "SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL AND THE JEDI ORDER!" shout Kim as she looks at the nearby Senators, forgetting that Jedi over look Senate Meetings. Few minutes later Yoda, Mace and a Jedi Kim remembers that Mark introduce her as Stass Allie, who is also knows the ways of a Healer.

Yoda has arrived on the planet a few days ago. "Oh Force, this is going to go over well with Mark not." say Yoda shaking his head, causing his ears to flop slightly. Stass drops to her knees beside Kim and hold out her hand, while focus on the Force. "I agree, Mark will want the person who did this for to be captured. I wonder if this have anything to do with what he suspect is behind this." say Mace looking down. Mark told him how he suspects the Kamino Senator and one of Amelia's aids might be behind the attack on Amelia.

"There that should at least stop the bleeding, for safety precaution, it is better to take her to the Jedi Temple. She will be safe in the Halls of Healing." say Stass as Mace looks around the pod. "Obliviously that was not blaster fire, but slugs or bullets, because it will not cause bleeding like that because the plasma would cauterize the wound." say Stass as she looks up at Mace who was looking around the pod.

"3 shots were fire so 3 bullets or slugs depends on what type of weapon." say Mace. "That is if it was a through shot, some bullet might be in her, but I did not sense any within her body." say Stass. Amelia moans in pain as she sits up but Stass hold her down by her good shoulder.

"Mom you got to relax, Master Allie did not heal it all the way, she just heal it enough to stop the bleeding, once you are in the Halls of Healing." say Kim softly as she looks into her mother's bright blue eyes.

Two people that were wearing doctor clothing underneath their travel robes which shows them that they are doctor, rush in with a hover-gurney. One of them presses a button and it drops to the floor besides Amelia. "Careful now." say one of the doctors to Kim who was aiding them putting Amelia on the gurney. They press another button it the gurney hovers at waist length. The doctors put straps around Amelia's wrists, ankles and one across her waist to prevent her from falling. "To the Jedi Temple take her. Safe in our care, she will be." say Yoda looking at the doctor who nods.

"I will come along with you two." say Stass as she walks toward them. "Since you are going with them, do me a favor and try to not let this stress Mark out to much, he should be taking it easy or he is going to have a relapses. I know how Mark will react to this." say Mace to Stass. Stass knows exactly how Mark will react. He will want to personally be the one investigating the problem; he will demand questions to be answered.

"I will be coming along, after all, I am her daughter and bodyguard." say Kim concern for her mother as breathing mask that is attach to an oxygen tank that is on the side of the gurney. "Okay, but no more than that. We could only fit so many in the Speeder to be able to do our job right." say a doctor.

They walks out of the Bakuran Pod to the entrance of the Senate Rotunda where an Ambulance Speeder is located with it lights whirling around. While this was happening, Mace Windu and Yoda were looking around the pod.

"Found two of the bullets, Stass say that she did not sense any within the Senator, Master." say Mace looking over to Yoda. Yoda notice a dent into the metal floor of the pod. He slides his walking stick underneath the edge of the pod, where there is a small crevice. A small bullet came rolling out. "No longer missing, the missing third bullet is." say Yoda looking at the dark skin human Jedi Master.

Mace hand accidentally scraps against one of the bullet and he wince in pain as he pulls his hand back as if he have touch something very hot. "Devaronian Blood-poison. Good thing she is a Bakuran, so she will only feel pain and not get the poison, if I recall it cause people to suffocate." say Mace as he looks at Yoda. "Going to be happy Mark is really not. His reaction I fear." say Yoda looking up at Mace as he leans on his walking stick.

"Mark really does care about his family, but we do not have to worry about him falling to the Dark Side. Though I still fear his reaction too, but not for the fact that I think he will fall to the Dark Side. I fear it for his health." say Mace. Yoda nods in agreement.

* * *

Rachelle was talking to her friends Ahsoka and Jenna at the dinning hall of the Jedi Temple, when they heard running footsteps. "What the Force?" say Jenna as her head shoot up to the direction. Rachelle sensed someone is seriously hurt. She senses Kim, Stass and Amelia. "I sensed someone hurt." say Ahsoka. Rachelle's eyes widen when she focus more on the injured part and found out it was Amelia.

Just seconds after she made this realization, she sees two doctors rushing past with a hover-gurney that has Amelia on it that has a breathing mask on. It looks like she is in pain. Since considering Amelia as a mother, Rachelle is very concern with her mother-in-law. Rachelle saw Kim who was following behind them quickly. Rachelle rushes forward to her.

"Kim! What happen?" say Rachelle as she caught up with Kim. Kim stopped and looks at Rachelle. "Mom…mom been shoot at the Senate meeting. Thr…Three times." say Kim as she looks at her sister-in-law. Kim burst into tears as she hugs Rachelle. Rachelle pats Kim on the back lightly. Kim's chin is resting on Rachelle's shoulder.

Rachelle knows that Kim is very close to Amelia. She has been close to her since becoming her bodyguard. "Come on let's head to Mark's and my quarters." say Rachelle as she guide the crying Kim out of the large room that is the dinning hall. When they got to the quarters, Rachelle press her thumb against the pad of the door and it slides open to a darken room. Rachelle flips the switch on and the lights flashes on.

"Where's Mark?" ask Kim looking around. "Most likely in bed sleeping." say Rachelle. Kim sat down on the couch and lay back into the couch. Instead of seating down next to her sister-in-law, Rachelle went to the bedroom she shares with Mark. She opens the door and peer inside. She smiles when she sees Mark sleeping on his side peacefully. She hates to see what would happen to the peace he has been feeling when he learns that his mother has been shoot. She walks back out of the room.

She made two glasses of lemonade and handed one of them to Kim. Kim accepted the glass and takes a small sip as she place it down on the plain glass coffee table that is sitting in front of the even plainer couch. Then Rachelle comforts her sister-in-law.

"Mark is lucky to have someone as sweet as you to help him through the rough times. All I have is my brother, mother and you. Now fate is threaten to take one of them away." say Kim lowly as she looks down to the plain light brown carpet. Rachelle feels sorry for Kim. She knows that Kim feels even more guilty, because it was her duty to protect Amelia from harm. "I am a Jedi and I believe if it is one's time to go, then it is time to go to join the other side of the Force, though believing that does not make it easier when losing someone close to you. I am hoping it is not her time to go. She means a lot to Mark, you and me. Plus she is two young for a Bakuran to die." say Rachelle looking at Kim.

Few hours later, Mark has awakened up from his slumber. He walks into the living room area of the quarters and sees Rachelle and Kim sitting there. Right away he senses something is wrong. Seeing Kim there but without his mother got him concern.

"Where's Mom?" ask Mark looking at Kim. As soon as these words escape from his lips, Kim begins to have tears in her eyes. "Mom has been shot 3 times at the Senate Rotunda, it happen so quickly, it…it…it went dark and I heard 3 shots and hears Mom crying. I rush forward and found her laying in a pool of her own blood, she was taken to the Halls of Healing." say Kim.

Mark eyes widen when he hears this. So his mother was shot with some sort of a gun instead of a Blaster. A Blaster would have burn his mother and not her to cause her to bleed. Though a Blaster will be much more deadlier then a gun. "Why use an old fashion weapon, while a Blaster is deadlier?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. She asked Kim the same question but she did not know the answer.

"Bullets are metal, what happen when metal get in contract with the plasma blade of a Lightsaber, it gets melted if it is not made out of the few materials that are resistant to a Lightsaber. A shot of plasma could be rebounded as the person who fired the shot. A metal bullet or a slug, some might call cannot be redirected by a Lightsaber, so the shoot was prepared in case of a Jedi. Whoever the shooter is, he or she is very smart. Have there been any clue?" ask Mark.

"About who it was that did the shooting, no. I am guessing they must be working with someone on the inside of the Senate because I highly doubt that power outage was coincidental." say Kim. Kim notices that Mark is holding back on demanding to find out who did this so he could just gather information, but she can tell that he will be trying to find out who in the galaxy did this to their mother.

"We need to find out who shot mother, why and if it is possible did someone paid them to do it, if they were paid then it must be the two suspects we have gather. After that we must find out which one of them did it." say Mark seriously.

"Remember Mark, do not overwork yourself. Amelia will be fine, she is a strong woman. Plus she would not want you to have a relapse just because of her." say Rachelle as she looks up at her former mentor but first, currently and hopefully last husband.

"Someone is out to get mother, if they fail, they will do so again until they achieve victory which means the death of mother, and I will not let that happen. Since I am currently off duty to the Grand Army until I get better, I will try to protect her to the best of my abilities, regardless of the condition I am in. Now I'll be back, I want to go to see how serious Mom is." say Mark walking out the door. Rachelle sighs with a smile as she shakes her head. Sometimes Mark could be frustrating. He is either to loyal and noble for his own good sometimes. Then again, would she even like him any other way?

* * *

_**Once more sorry for the long wait, writers block seem to be hitting me more and more. Basically this chapter is what starts to heat up this story. **_

_**I did a tiny bit of research on the matter of guns in the Star Wars. Instead of being called guns they were being called Slugthrower and the bullets itself is called a slug. Basically since they have the same function of a gun in real life, i called them gun, because what happen if you get a rifle, those bullets are actually called a slug, so i wanted to keep it realistic between a pistol and a rifle. So hence is the reason why I call it a gun instead of Slugthrower. Yes, according to Wookieepedia, mercenaries perfer to use Slugthrower (guns) against Jedi, because the bullet will not be completely defected back. **_

_**So basically the reason behind the weapon of choice is as Mark stated in the chapter, they were used so in case if there were a Jedi to rebounded to them, the metal of the bullet will be melted due to the plasma blade of a Lightsaber. **_

_**Until next time, hopefully sooner than later, enjoy! **_


	13. Aftermath: Fail Assassination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

_**Author Note: This chapter takes place during the same day as the last Chapter. **_

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 13: Aftermath: Fail Assassination **

Mark was sitting in the Halls of Healing looking at his mother who look like she is in pain. Mark has found out that the bullets that went through his mother the metal that forms that bullet was mixed with Devaronian Blood-poison. When it went through his mother it left then traces of the material in her body. Since a Jedi Healer healed the wound so it will not bleed, they have to use the Force to reopen the wound to get the thin traces out, either that his mother will suffer for a long time before the body fight the materials out of the body. Good thing she is a Bakuran or she will be suffocating from the poison.

Amelia will be hospitalized for a few weeks and then she will be able to leave if her condition is better and she would not be able to return to work until she is all better. The Healers say that her muscles need to be relaxed to heal rest of the way. According to the Healers, the nerves, muscle needs to be reformed and strengthen. Also even though she is a Bakuran she might have lingering effects of the being in contact with the Devaronian Blood-poison. Once her muscles and nerves gets to a certain degree of being healed then she could be left go.

"Mark, I know what you are thinking, but you must not. Do not let me be the one that cause you to relapse." say Amelia as she looks at her son. Mark has to smiles at this, even through the she is in the condition she is in right now, she is more concern with her children than herself. "The person who did this to you needs to be found out. Until you are dead, they will keep on after you until either you are dead or if it is a Bounty Hunter or assassin, until there contact pulls from the mission. They will be found and put on trial." say Mark. "You do not have to do it… Rachelle can." say Amelia, interrupted little bit through some pain she have felt.

"Yes she can, but I want to help. I highly doubt a Sith would be behind this. As long as you are here at the Jedi Temple you are protected." say Mark. "No you must relax! There is a reason why the Chancellor and the Minister took you off active duty!" say Amelia with her voice raise. "I am not a little boy, Mom. I will do what I see best, someone attacked my family and I am going to find out who and stop them from causing anymore harm." say Mark.

"I thought revenge is not the Jedi way?" say Amelia with a smile. "Who says I was looking for revenge. Revenge would be me seeking to kill him or her or seriously injured. I want to bring him or her into justice. I do not do revenge, I do justice." say Mark honestly.

Amelia groans as she shakes her head. She really does not want to be the cause of her son relapsing in his health. She knows that the Jedi Healers have told that he needs to be taking it easy. Since then she wanted him to take it easy. Okay, she always wanted him to take it easy. She already loss her youngest son once and by a miracle, she have gain him back.

"Mark is not like they have killed me. I do not want to lose you over this. Please do not do this." say Amelia. "Ask yourself this question, Mom. What would you do if the positions are switched? What would you do if it was me laying on that bed injured and you standing before me, having a greater chance of getting the person behind the attack in prison? Let me tell you what I know you will do. You would find the person who hurt your son and either kill that person or bring him or her to justice. I promise not to overwork myself, Mom, but the more help they have to find the person who did this the better." say Mark leaning forward to his mother.

Amelia looks like she is about to protest some more. "Mom, save your breath if you are going to protest, my mind is already made up and just like you, I am stubborn when it comes to the fact that I made up my mind." say Mark lightly as he looks at his mother. "Would you promise that you will do your best not to overwork yourself, at least?" ask Amelia looking at Mark.

"All I can do is try my best." say Mark as he looks down at his mother with a light smile on his face. "So true, that is only… argh… what you can…do." say Amelia as she groans in pain slightly.

"Looks like someone need to worry less about me and worry more about themselves. Get better, Mom. Love you." say Mark looking down upon his mom who is laying down on the bed. "Love you." say Amelia. Without anymore words, Mark walks out of the Halls of Healing.

As Mark was leaving a male Togruta approaches him. Though the Force he can sense he is a Healer. The Healer greeted Mark with respect by calling him Master Zane and then went on explaining what they have discover what was wrong with Amelia.

Mark walks back into his quarters to find that Anakin, Padme, Obi-wan and Satine were sitting in the living room area. Padme and Satine was sitting on the couch with Rachelle and Kim while there husbands were sitting with their legs cross on the floor in front of their respective wives.

"Mark I know what you are thinking, but you need to be careful for your wellbeing." say Obi-wan looking at his friend. "Really what am I thinking about?" ask Mark looking down at his friend. "You think about chasing after the person who did this to bring him or her to justice. You must not do this alone." say Obi-wan looking at Mark. "Who said anything about me doing this alone?" ask Mark walking to the kitchen table and pick up a cup of water to drink out of it.

"Well, no one in fact. It just usually something like this you would go off by yourself to protect others from getting hurt." say Obi-wan. "Obi-wan, I am not stupid. I know I am injured, I could use all the help I can get, but you cannot expect me sit down while my friends are risking their lives to bring justice to this person or group of people that hurt my mother.

"I wonder if it is a Bounty Hunter or an assassin?" ask Padme, have her share of attempted assassinations from Bounty Hunters and assassins. "Someone is going to be dishing out a lot of money, killing a Bakuran is much harder than anyone else." say Kim lightly, still deeply effected by what have happen. Mark notices her eyes were slightly red and puffy from her crying. Kim will be staying with them until Amelia is release from the Halls of Healing. She will be sleeping in Kim's old bedroom, since Kim no longer used that bedroom to sleep or store her clothes in.

"Kim is right, if that person is not acting alone, than someone is dishing out high levels of money. Killing a Bakuran is much harder because you cannot poison them. Our immune system is way to strong for poison to wreak havoc on our body. So that means a direct attack. Either that we have a very stupid assassin or Bounty Hunter who does not know what they could be getting themselves into." say Mark.

"This was a professional. They had a contact within the Senate or the Senate Guards to power off the lights." say Kim looking down at her hands. "Either that the person who hired the assassin is a member of the Senate or Senate Guard and was aiding. We would not know until later." say Mark.

"Must not have been the best, because the only shot they made that could kill is the shot in the stomach and that shot was of center and just barely hit her stomach. There are bullet wounds in the back of the body so it was a through shoot. There are traces of Devaronian Blood-poison lining the bullet path through her body. The Healers also noted that along with the poison, there is some kind of substance that makes getting the poison out harder. A good assassin would know where to shoot for the kill and knows that only a very few and extremely rare poisons in the galaxy that can affect Bakurans. Though with that substance it makes me wonder if it was intended for her to get harm." say Mark.

"No, I highly doubt that, I think it is there to prevent from healing her properly for the effect of the poison to kill her in case the shots do kill her. Plus I know many people think it is a rumor that Bakurans cannot be killed so easily as other species that were born on another planet or from parents that were not from Bakura." say Rachelle who have first hand experience with that poison coming in contact with her blood and remember how Mark uses the Force to get her breathing again when the poison was suffocating her.

"Think you have been hanging around with Lillian to much." tease Mark. "Hey! I am allowed!" say Rachelle crossing her arms and mock anger. Mark smiles slightly as he kisses Rachelle on the cheeks.

"You know, Mark is handling this much better then I would have." say Anakin in remembrance of what he did after his mother died in his arms. He still regret it sometimes what he did back there, killing all those people, but at the time he wanted to make them suffer for what they did to his mother. It hurts even more to know that Darth Sidious, or as he known at the time Palpatine, was actually behind the kidnapping of his mother which leaded to her death.

"Unlike you, Ani, Mark might joke around and sometimes act immature around with you guys, but he has a lot more control than you did at that time. Plus you have more control over yourself know then you did back then. That is most likely one of the reasons that the High Council granted you the rank of Master." say Padme.

Mark was going to grab a chair to sit on, but Rachelle got up, pull him to the couch, force him to sit down in her spot and then she sit on his lap. Rachelle lean her head back on his shoulder.

"Mark you have nothing to worry about, all of us in here will help you find the ones who is behind this and make sure they do not see anything but the Force Field of a prison cell for the majority of their lives." say Padme. Everyone who is in the room are very close friends with Amelia. The only few other people who Amelia will consider close friends with that are not in this room is, Joseph Lightwell, Lillian Zane who used to go by the name Hunter until Rachelle got married, Bail Organ, Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and Pooja Naberrie. That is excluding all the Jedi who she consider allies such as ever member of the High Council, Anakin, Obi-wan and others that she knows Mark would trust with his life. Though she might have a lot of friends within the Galactic Senates, the majority she would not classed as her closest friends.

"Plus I am for sure, Lillian will have the Republic Security Force and the Chancellor would most likely have the Senate Guards help investigate. We all know that majority of the Jedi within the Jedi Order will be more than willing to help find the person who attack a Senator that heavily respect the Jedi Order and is the mother of one of it greatest member… Come on Mark stop being modest, even Yoda count you as one of the best Jedi he have ever seen and he is nearing 900 years old." say Satine looking at Mark.

"Do not even bother, Satine, Mark is very stubborn when it comes to that and that he has photographic memory." say Obi-wan Kenobi looking at his wife. "I do not have eidetic memory." say Mark. "Okay, do you remember your wedding?" ask Satine. Obi-wan shakes his head, he knows his wife is not going to let the photographic memory thing drop. "Of course." say Mark raising an eyebrow.

"Okay what type of dress was the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor was wearing and who did the tiara that Rachelle was wearing looked like?" ask Satine. "You, Lillian, Kim, Ahsoka and Padme was wearing plain but expensive red dress that went down to your ankles. The Tiara that Rachelle was wearing underneath her wedding veil, I do not know the materials, but I remember thinking it look like pure gold with red and golden gems." say Mark.

"Ah ha! You have photographic memory, even Rachelle, cannot remember ever little detail like that." say Satine. "True, I had a hard time remember what the tiara looks like that I was wearing. I do not even remember if you tie was red or golden, but I know your shirt was an opposite color of the tie. Then again that was 4 years ago." say Rachelle.

"I hardly remember what I did after the party that night." say Anakin shaking his head. "Well, you were pretty drunk that night. You were trying to get Master Yoda to dance with you." say Padme laughing at the memory. "I swear Master Yoda look like he thought Anakin was crazy and I remember him having words with Anakin about letting himself getting too drunk. To say he was displease might have been an understatement, though in private I did caught him smirking at the thought after it happen. Though I enjoy watching Anakin make a fool of himself, well more so than usual, I do not find how that could be funny from Master Yoda's point of view. " say Mark.

Mark remembers walking into Amelia's house on Bakura to get Rachelle something to drink to find Yoda smirking and slightly laughing right after the event with Anakin. Mark just did not even bother to asking what the Grand Master was laughing about. Sometimes Yoda sense of humor is much different than most. It is hard for Mark to even describe and sometimes hard for him to understand.

Satine sighs, her plan worked, they manage to get Mark to think of something other then the assassination attempt on his mother.

* * *

Chancellor Frederic is sitting behind his desk pinching his nose. He cannot believe that there was an assassination attempt earlier ago on the Bakuran Senator Amelia Zane. There are a few Senators he highly respects because they truly care about the people of the galaxy and their own home planet and system. Amelia is listed high on that list.

He remembers when he was younger, he watched Amelia in the Galactic Senator before Bakura pull from the Galactic Republic because of Palpatine. He has model his life out of the way how she lives her, for the betterment of the galaxy. That was one of the many reasons he joined the military and later the Galactic Senate.

"I want you best man on the job, aiding the Jedi Order in finding the person behind this assassination attempt and anyone else that is related to this assassin." say Chancellor Frederic to the Head of the Senate Guard and the Head of the Republic Security Force.

"Sir all due respect, the Jedi Order are not the ones should be focusing on something like this. They are not part of the Law Enforcement division." say the Head of the Republic Security Force or RSF for short.

"Yet, the Jedi aided you and your division many times. Do I have to bring up all the times that the Jedi Order helped the Republic Security Force? It would waste my and your time by going through all them. Senator Amelia Zane is a member of the Zane family who, two of their members are part of the Jedi Order. Now that the Jedi Order recognizes family, I do say they do have a right to help in finding the person who attacks a member of a Jedi family. You will help the Jedi with this. Matter of fact, I am going to hand this investigation over to the Jedi, since I do not know who exactly I can trust." say Chancellor Frederic.

"This is an investigation; the people leading it should be in divisions that are trained for that sort of work." say the RSF Head. "Let me list my reasons why I think they should lead. First reason, how do I know if it was you or him who either hire or personally attack Senator Zane? Second of all, the Jedi Order do not assassin people, so that leads out anyone within their order or at least members of the High Council. They only kill in self defense or as a last resort, so they could never be consider assassin. Plus the Jedi within the Jedi Order respect Senator Zane and her son way to much to even think of doing that even if it was possible for them to do so without going against their Code. Third of, is as Chancellor, I do have a right to select who get control over the mission. Plus the Jedi Order does have an investigation division within their order. Now if you keep on challenging me, I will make sure you will be out of your office faster you can say Law Enforcement. My word is final. The Jedi Order will be at the lead on this case and any and all information you have or will have should be forward to the Jedi High Council." say Chancellor Frederic, daring the RSF Head to challenge him on his word.

When a veteran solider give you the type of glare that Chancellor Frederic is giving the RSF Head, would make the bravest man cower a bit. "Let me guess, Zane is going to handle this case?" demand RSF.

"That is if the Council allows him. Please the last thing you want to do is disrespect him in front of me. I hate those who disrespect the soldiers, regardless of them being Clones, Human, and Non-humans, male or female, that serve their planets, sectors and galaxy to the best of their abilities. Master Zane has did far more than any member of the Jedi Order and the military. You do not disrespect those that serve in the war unless they deserve that disrespect, such as Maxus Zane. So I advise you not to do so, I have lost so many great friends in the battles I went into. There is nothing worst then seeing your best friend and your very own brother being exploded right in front of you. You have no idea how it feels to have your best friends blood and your brother's blood running down your own body as you walk through the mush that were their bodies. You think being a cop is risky. Those that serves in the military have one of the most riskiest jobs and if they do their jobs properly they deserves the respect and I have to say Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane deserves that respects, now if you have nothing better to say, than shut your godforsaken fat trap." snap Chancellor Frederic.

Chancellor Frederic might be consider a harsh person, but he is also a very respectful type of person. He respects those who goes out of they way to protect the people of their galaxy, planet, sector or system. To see or hear someone badmouthing someone who really deserves the respect they have, makes him very sick to his stomach. How could anyone think like that of someone who would give everything so that you can live in peace, harmony and have freedom? Also it is a quickest way to get Chancellor Frederic angry.

The RSF Head was about to speak until the Senate Guard Head looks at him with narrow eyes. "If I were you, you would heed that warning. I have serve the Chancellor for awhile and also been there with him in those battles. I share the same belief. Governor Tarkin of the Seswenna sector, a few months ago sit there where you were sitting trying to convince the Chancellor to take Minster Bishop from rank and give to him, insulted Master Zane, Senator Zane and Madam Skywalker and guess what he did, he personally and literally kick his butt out through the office door for disrespect. Trust me I was standing here see it happening. So watch your tongue. Chancellor you have anything else that needs to be discuss, I do have a date with my wife and children as a restaurant. You of course is invited if you are not too busy." say the Senate Guard Head.

"Sorry, I will be busy tell the Missus I say hi and I will try to catch with you guys at a later time. You both may leave now. I got some bills to look over." say Chancellor Frederic with a smile to the Senate Guard head and a slight glare at the RSF Head, grabbing a Holodisk," Do please gather some of my guards and have one of them prepare my Speeder for me, I think I am going to visit the Jedi Order seeing how Amelia is doing." say Chancellor Frederic.

* * *

_**I do not know why, but i had a very hard time writing this chapter. Something about this chapter made me struggle and I really do not know why. The only easy part that was to type was the ending where the meeting between Chancellor Frederic and the Heads of the RSF (Republic Security Force) and the Senate Guards. I also wanted to give a bit more detail about the Chancellor. **_

_**Rather he will be the Chancellor for a few books or not is still remain to be seen.**_

_**Okay the part that I think I had a hard time with is how Mark acts at the beginning where he talks to his mother. I feel cofindent of how Amelia came out but something bugs me about how I portray Mark. I just do not know. I know Mark would be the type that will take action against those that does his family harm, but I also want him to be wise about that this time due to him being hurt, so I think it is a strange combonation for me with this character. Yes, I know he never actually tries to harm people, he is just more dedicated to bring justices when something serious happens to those he consider his family and friends. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy! **_


	14. Investigation Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 3 BBY**

**Chapter 14: Investigation Troubles**

Over the next couple weeks, the Jedi Order, the Republic Security Force and the Senate Guards have been working hard to try to find out the shooter. Mark walks into one of the room in the Republic Security Force Headquarters on the Core planet of Coruscant. Mark have been put on the mission not because his mother was involve, because the Jedi Order wants this to be solved and like Mark they believe that this mission might lead to some information about Darth Sidious and how he have cheated death.

Right now Mark is mad. The Jedi Order was given full power over the investigation and he found out that the Republic Security Force was holding information from them base upon the Head orders.

"Mark you want to calm down." say Rachelle who was walking alongside him. "Oh I am calm." says Mark lowly as he approaches the RSF Head Office, looks at her, "But I am not going to let them play any hide and seek games with information. I shouldn't have to come and seek the information since the Jedi Order has control over this investigation. I am going to have a nice long chat with Chancellor Frederic about this."

"General Zane you cannot… An important meeting is going on in there. It has something to deal with the budget!" say the secretary from her desk. Mark turns to face the Tholothian female that was sitting at the desk. "Please do be honest with me, does it look like I care, this is official business of an ongoing investigation and your boss have just withhold information, which in the court of law can be hold against him since the Jedi Order is in control of the current investigation that I am on." say Mark.

The secretary was about to say something but Rachelle stops her. "Mark is a stubborn person when it comes to this, so you might want to save your breath." say Rachelle as they approaches the door. The guards that were standing there put their hands on their Blasters. Mark raises an eyebrow at them.

"Sir, you are not allowed in there." say the guards moving close. "Do not care." say Mark. "If you do not listen we could detain you." say the other guard. "Maybe you should detain your boss for not doing his job and not following direct orders given to him by the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." say Mark keep walking and push though them and open the door.

The RSF head was sitting at the head of a long table in a room that have a nice view of the tops of some of the highest skyscrapers within the Galactic City. The RSF Head look angry.

"Didn't they teach you scum at the temple to knock before entering? This is important meeting for the RSF so if you do not mind, get out of here." say the RSF Head.

The other members of the meeting were staring at Mark with wide eye. Some of them never saw the walking legend himself in person. Even through he wear the plainest robes and tunic, they still think he looks impressive and right now he seem to have a wave of power surrounding him as he approaches the Head of the Republic Security Force.

"You got the information from the bullets that were fired from the gun. I want that information now. You have no right of withholding information from the Jedi Order." say Mark as he looks at him with his arms cross in front of his chest.

"You are not an investigator and therefore refuse to give into your orders. The Chancellor does not know what he is doing when it comes to matter like this." say the RSF Head looking up at Mark innocently. Mark snorted at this statement. "Then you better start clearing out your office and better hope you have enough money pay the fine and possible jail time, I am taking this up with the Chancellor. Trust me; I am going to make sure you get the full extent of the law for your crime of withholding information. If I didn't know better I bet someone is paying you to stall the investigation." say Mark calmly.

"The Chancellor is a busy man and would not waste time on pity stuff like this. I am within my right since the Jedi Order is not actually part of the system. How could I trust that the information will be used properly in the court of law? Now get out of this room and my building before I have you for trespassing you Jedi scumbag and let the real officers do there job. Oh if you think you will be gaining any information from your sister-in-law, she just been pull of the case this morning before we got the information. I should have fire her, because she shouldn't be telling investigation information to a scumbag like you." say the RSF Head. Even Rachelle hates the smug look on the RSF Head's face. It was a smug, no matter how peace loving person you are, you would want to take a Blaster and shoot at it, she would image Satine doing something like that and that is saying something.

Rachelle is listening to this. She always knows that the RSF Head hates Jedi. He is one of the few who try to get Senators to pass that disband the Jedi Order and put ever Jedi, rather they are adults or younglings into prisons. He does have some powerful allies within the Senate.

"If you are doing this to hurt me, let me tell you something the only person you are hurting is yourself and your job. Trust me if I find out that you are somehow involve with the attempt assassination on my mother, you will bet that you never meet me because I will being pulling out all the stops making sure you die behind a Force Field in a prison cell. Now I demand that information be sent directly the Jedi High Council within two hour or I am taking this up with the Chancellor and I already know he is not happy with your performance lately." say Mark turning and leaving the room.

"I know he hates Jedi but he seem to have something against you, I could sensed that." say Rachelle. "He hates me more for the fact that I was on his home planet and I failed to protect his wife and two daughters, who were twin and aged 6, who was on the other side of the planet. A band of pirates that were working for the True Empire attack the city killing majority of the people within it. I guess these pirates have something against him so they posted it all over the HoloNet. He also hates my mother since she is loyal to the Jedi and back when that happen, there were a bill try to pass by the Senator of his planet to gain way much more money then the Senate would allow and my mother, you know how she is when it comes to finances stated it was to much and explain why. For just a small village that only had a population of 500, they were asking for 50,000 Credits to rebuild it. I was at the village after the attack there were no way 50,000 Credits worth of damage. I figure that out that the Senator at the time was trying to get more money for him and I busted them at it." say Mark.

"So what happen when that happened?" ask Rachelle. That was one of the missions he was on that she was not on with him. "Well the Senator got fired for trying to steal money from the government, somehow the idiot back there in the meeting somehow manage to keep his job after been heavily fined and banned from his own planet. The government of that planet was mad at both him and the Senator. The Senator is sitting in prison for about 20 years to 40 years on their home planet, but that idiot back there is banned from the planet and if he ever sets foot on it, he will be in prison for life and trust me the prison system on that planet is super harsh. After a year most inmates would wish for death." say Mark.

Rachelle nods, she now understands why the RSF Head hates her husband so much, and he basically ruined his life. "What about his other family members?" ask Rachelle. "His parents both serve in the Grand Army underneath Obi-wan, they basically disowned him and his mother is pregnant with another child on the way, she is on maternity leave with pay. The rest of the family is back on his home planet and they want nothing to do with him. He once called his parents and the other members of his family for money, Obi-wan told me that he overhead the father cuss him out and told him that the whole family would die before giving a traitor and money hog their money." say Mark as they walk toward the Speeder.

Mark got in the driver seat before Rachelle, who looks offended. Mark just stuck his tongue out at her. She just laughs because Mark usually does not behave like that in public. With Anakin and Obi-wan he might, but with her he only does it around friends. Even though he might do it in public sometimes with his friends, it is never as bad as if it was in private. Mark pulls back on the steering wheel to get the Speeder up into the air and flying among the rest of the traffic.

After about 30 minutes of driving toward the Jedi Temple he made a turn to head into the Senate District. "Mark, you know the Jedi Temple is that way." say Rachelle stating something Mark already knows, but was wondering why her husband made the turn.

"It would take about an hour to get to the Jedi Temple that is if the traffic is lighter than usual. I already know the RSF Head is too stupid to see a warning, so I am heading directly to Chancellor Frederic's office." say Mark. "He might be the Chancellor, but the Chancellor cannot directly fire the Head of the Republic Security Force, Mark. He could suspend them since they work for the government but he will have to take it up with the board or the owner who runs the RSF." say Rachelle. "He is not just the Chancellor, he is the owner of RSF. His family was the one who started RSF and the Chancellor at the time figures that they need a police department that could work all over the Republic space.

They arrive at the Presidential Palace little bit before noon. They walk toward the center of the top floor where Mark knows the Supreme Chancellor Office, along with the Vice Chancellor office and the location of the Senate Guards offices. There is a female human secretary was sitting at the desk doing some work when she look up at them. "Master Zane and Master Rachelle, do you have a appointment with the Chancellor?" say the secretary looking up from her computer and at the Jedi Master and Jedi Knight standing in front of her.

"No, but is the Chancellor busy?" ask Mark. "Um, yes but the meeting should be ending soon. May I inquiry what this is about and I could send him a notice if it is important. If it is of an importance to the Chancellor he might pause the meeting to here you out." say the secretary.

"Please do that, it is about the ongoing investigation of the attempted assassination against my mother, Senator Amelia Margret Zane of Bakura." say Mark looking at the secretary. "Right away sir." say the secretary. "Do not call me sir." say Mark lightly as he turns to face Rachelle who is staring at the secretary. He wonders what that is about.

As soon as they sit down, the large wooden doors open to reveal the Supreme Chancellor himself. "Come on in, do not mind the others. We were having a meeting, I decide to pause it." say Chancellor Frederic as he waves them in. They hurry in and notice that the office have a few more chairs in it than usual and there are 2 Senate Guards dress in blue standing guard at the entrance door and one in the corner near the Chancellor on his side of the desk.

The people were there was murmuring as they see the legendary Hero of the Republic and his wife in front of them. "So what did you found?" ask Chancellor Frederic eager, which shocked Rachelle a bit. "It not that type of meeting about the investigation. I would like to report a problem. Remember you told me that I might have some trouble with the leader of the RSF." say Mark.

"Yes, what did he do now?" ask Chancellor Frederic with a slight annoyed voice as he sits behind his desk. "Withholding information from me and the Jedi Order and when asked about the information he still refused to give it up.

"Re…Really now. That is more than enough to get him fire, where is the proof." ask Chancellor Frederic. "See Inspector Zane told me that the Head was withholding something, what she did not know because she got suspended, and I found out why, so she would not be able to tell me anything. The whole meeting was actually recorded." say Mark.

"I suspect that he might have an involvement with the assassination attempt too, because he never gives us such a hard time with evidence until this case." say Rachelle looking at the Chancellor.

"What makes you think that, Master Zane I mean Master Rachelle." say Chancellor Frederic. "Well, I just learn from Mark that the head hates him because of him unable to save his family and got banned from his own planet for trying to get money through the Senate, which Mark found out and Amelia did not allow because it was to little damage for the cost. You have to think it is a wise move, either he orders the attack or he is helping the person and the assassin out due to his hatred for Mark and Amelia." say Rachelle.

"I have never spent any time in the investigation department of any government or organization but I could see that as a sound reason for murder. Plus he did something against the policy, he cannot suspend an officer for the reason that they might tell, that reason will get them assign to another or taken off that case. Matter of fact, Inspector Lillian Zane is in the right; you and the Jedi Order have control over this case, so therefore any information to that case should be given to you guys without any problem. I hate a delay in justice." say Chancellor Frederic.

"Can you do something about it, since you are the owner?" ask Mark. "Yes, by this time tomorrow, the RSF will have a new Head. This time I make sure to correct my father's mistake for trusting his lazy ass of a friend as the Head of a Law Enforcement Organization that goes thought the whole galaxy. Hopeful this information you get will aid you guys within you case. Thank you for bring this to my attention. Oh Mark, if you visit your mother, tell her that I hope she is coming along fine." say Chancellor Frederic nodding his head toward Mark.

"Um, Master Zane my father is a big fan of yours…" says a member of the group before Mark glare at him. "Sorry to ruin your statement let me put this though that thick skull, anyone who is proud to be famous for the stuff I did and expect this kind of attention; well they do not deserve recognition of what they have done. I do not bask in saving people lives during war nor do I bask in the glory of being a well know and highly respect General in a war." say Mark.

Rachelle was shocked, Mark would sign younglings and even teens when they ask him, but when it comes to a full grown adult. Then again, no one expect a youngling to think like that.

Rachelle follows her husband out as the guy who was asking him called Mark an offensive term. If Mark did not grab her hand, she might have done something that she most likely would have regretted later.

"Ignore idiots like that, Rachelle." say Mark as they walks out of the Presidential Palace and got in a Speeder and pilot to the Jedi Order on the some of the back ways which got them there quicker. It is possible to see the palace from the Jedi Temple but it is still pretty far away. Though there are some back ways that only the Jedi and selected members that the current Chancellor select could use to get to their resident and office, which is the Presidential Palace. Back during the rule of Palpatine, even the Jedi were forbidden to use it when it got closer to the end of the Clone Wars, which is when most of Mark's plan on taking him down happened.

At the Jedi Temple, Mark and Rachelle visit the Halls of Healing which Amelia was walking with aid from a Healer. Apparent the bullet that hit her waist bounce of the bone and hit a part of the spinal, which damage Amelia's spine a bit. So right now she has to get used to walking once more.

"I think, after your time here with us, you might want to invest in a cane until your spinal cord heals properly. We would do it, but we afraid that us using the Force to heal the spinal cord will do more damage than good it if it not down properly, which is not a risk, because it could go from you losing your ability to walk all the way to kill you. The spinal cord is one of the most important series of nerve and bones in your body." say the Healer.

Mark notices she was wincing and holding her back a bit. She still feel pain from the trail of Devaronian Blood-poison let in her body but not as much, though she does feel a pain in her back when she walks due to where the bullet hit her spinal cord and went out of her body.

"Mark!" say Amelia letting go of the Healer, stumbling a couple feet before Mark catch her before she falls to the ground. Amelia hugs her son tightly. It hurts Mark to see his mother in this pain and in this situation.

"How are you doing?" ask Mark as his mother hugs him. He notices she was leaning onto him for support. Through the Force he can sense the pain in his mother originating from her lower potation of the spinal cord where the bullet hit after rebounding off her hip bone.

"Think I am doing well, besides having this pain in my back and lack of the walking ability that I once had." say Amelia as she looks into her son's eyes which match the same depth and shade of blue that her eyes are. Both her youngest son and daughter have the same color of eyes.

"Hopefully that could go away or we could get you a wheel chair or maybe one of those fancy Hover-chairs." say Mark with a smile on his face as Rachelle laugh at the image of the proud Amelia in a wheel chair. To her Amelia is just too stubborn to give up trying to walk along with other things, maybe that where Mark got his stubbornness from when it comes to medical treatments and some other stuff.

"Now, you might be a 49 year old man, that does not mean I cannot bend you over my knee and spank you. You shouldn't make fun of other's injury. I will walk I do not need no wheel chair or Hover-chair, thank you very much." say Amelia seriously, if it were not for her struggling to smile at her own mocked seriousness.

"Now that you mention it, that could be a good idea to have. Just in case if she needs to rest the stress she put on her injured spinal cord." say the Healer. Amelia looks in horror at this and glares at her son. Mark just rubs the back of his neck with his one hand while he holds his mother with the other.

"You better think twice before you put me in one of those Mark. I swear I will make you wished you never came to this dimension." say Amelia. Rachelle struggles to hold in her laugh. Maybe she was right; Mark got his stubbornness for medical orders from his mother. "I wouldn't dream of it, though if you really need it, it might be a wise idea, but than again, that really does not mean anything coming from me since I do not exactly follow medical orders well." say Mark.

"Yeah, that is a major understatement." mumble the Healer walking away checking on the other patients that are in the Halls of Healing. This got Rachelle, Amelia and Mark laughing.

"So when are you able to leave the Halls of Healing?" ask Rachelle as Mark guides his mother to the nearest empty bed when he sense the pain of her lower back hurting her even if she had most of her weight leaning against him. "A week at the latest, I cannot wait to get back to the Senate. My Head Advisor getting annoy with subbing for me. Which I do not blame her for the fact that she usually does not have such stress on her." say Amelia looking at her son.

Mark had asked his mother's Head Advisor to keep an eye out on the reactions of the advisor that his twin sister told him about. The thing is he knows that one advisor was not shocked, though he did appear a little scar after the lights came, according to his twin. Then again she was hardly paying that much attention to him since her main part of her attention was focus on her injured mother. According to the Head Advisor, he seems to be a bit happy since Amelia is not there but stressed out slightly.

However the Kamino Senator is acting to the news, he does not know. He does know a little bit, from Chancellor Frederic point of view. Like the majority of the other Senators, the attack on Amelia got them scared. It is even worst since it happen during a meeting, where it supposed to be the safest for the Senators to be at the Senate Rotunda. So he knows she is scared and worry. The Chancellor showed Mark a Holobook that contain news. The Senator, named Halle Burtoni, she did an interview stating things along the lines, that she and Senator Zane may have there differences in a political sense but she never wanted something like this to happen to any Senators. She just wants her bills to be past. It also states that Halle will be behind anything to make sure that the assassin and whoever, that is if there is someone who bought one, will face the highest degree of criminal charges for attempted murder of an Galactic Senator, even though it is one that she really do not care for.

So that got Mark thinking differently about the Kamino Senator. He might not like her, but that does not mean that she will do things to get at him. If what she told the reporter is true, than Halle, though all the hatred she has for Amelia, would never do anything like that. Rather she is lying to make herself look better or she doing it out of concern for justice, Mark does not know. Still he is keeping her on his list of suspects, but then again, glaring at someone usually not a sign of for being a suspect. There is no laws about hating another person and if they were, almost everyone will be fined or in prison.

"Yeah, I know but she have been helping us keeping an eye on that one advisor who has some major self importance issued that he needs to learn to take care of." say Mark as he looks at his mother.

Amelia struggles to sit up when she heard this and lay back down when she feels pain in her lower back. "You really think he is capable of something like this? You know his father was my former Head Advisor or Associate Planetary Representative. Though he was a very strict man to his son, he loved his son. Well, that advisor really wants to make his father proud and being connected anyway to the attempted assassination on my life would make his father disown him as fast as light travel through space." say Amelia.

"Perfect reason to be secretly behind getting you kill. By getting you kill, there is a possibility he could become the next Galactic Senator for Bakura. Which would outclass his father in ranking, which would make his father proud of him." stated Rachelle before Mark could say anything and also proving she spends way too much time with her husband.

"He is a first grade coward; you should have seen him when the Senate was attacked that one day a couple years back, he was cowering behind me. You really think he would be able to do something like this. Plus he hardly can keep a secret. Remember that young girl who used to work for me named Amanda. Well she was telling me before she became an aid; she was a stripper to gather money to get a decent education. By the time a week went by, everyone in the Senate knew this and she quit because she couldn't stand the pressure of everyone she is working with knowing that fact. So I figure since he hates me, if he did plan out my assassination, he would have blab to someone by now." say Amelia.

Mark remembers Kim telling him how much of a coward that the Advisor that they are keeping an eye on is. Mark remembers ever little detail that Kim told him about that day. She told him how Amelia stands proud among her captured Senators as she snaps at the attackers. Their mother also killed one of the attackers with their own blaster when they pull it on a pregnant Senator, which made Amelia mad. Mark remembers that was the scene he walks into, to save the Senators. His mother was holding a smoking Blaster Pistol as a burnt hole in the forehead of the attacker was smoking.

"Plus upon my death, if I am still the Bakuran Galactic Senator, if I die than my Head Advisor who is the Associate Planetary Representative, will become the next Senator, unless I or the Minister of Bakura decides otherwise. That is how the Galactic Republic has it set up. I and or my planet's leader get to decide on the next Senator of the planet if we do not want the Associate Planetary Representative to take over." say Amelia.

"Guess Kim will have a hard time becoming the Senator then." say Rachelle. "It is already agreed upon by me, Joseph and my Head Advisor, if she is still my Head Advisor and becomes the next Senator, Rachelle will become the Head Advisor so she can learn more." say Amelia with a smile. She is happy to see at least one of her children following in her footsteps.

"The only thing those meetings are good for, while for me that is, is making me fall asleep or help me meditate. I mean I understand that it is used to help run the government, but personally for me being involved in one of them just makes me tired for some reason. " say Mark lowly to himself which earned him a kick from his mother. Rachelle giggled at Amelia who just kicked her soon lightly.

With Amelia laying on the bed, Mark was sitting at the foot of the bed and Rachelle was standing facing them. Over the past month, Mark has only been focused on 3 things. Those things are: Finding the truth about this case, training Mara and spending time with Rachelle, though the first one is taking up most of his time. Sadly Rachelle has notice he have been spending less time with her, because of the case, but she understands how much it means for him. She has been helping Mark solve this case to. There are only two people in the universe that she considers her mother that is her first Jedi mentor, Celestia Aluna and her mother-in-law, Amelia.

A Healer walks over to them. "Senator Zane needs her rest, say your goodbyes. You can visit her in at least 5 hours." say a male human Healer. Amelia looks like she really does not want her son and daughter-in-law to leave.

"Love you Mark, love you Rachelle. Tell Kim I love her, wonder why she haven't visit me yet." say Amelia. "Love you, she feels guilty not able to protect you like she wanted to, taking it very hard." say Mark. "It is not her fault, even the best get beaten." say Amelia wisely. Mark nods as he hugs his mother.

After Mark hugs her, Rachelle hugs her and tells her to get better. Then Mark and Rachelle went to the dinning hall to get something to eat. Mark bought a container for Kim who is sleeping in Kim's old bedroom in their quarters.

* * *

_**That is another long wrong, that i was planning on splitting in two but decide not too. Basically this one is about troubles that the RSF is withholding information from the Jedi Order who has control over the investgation and what might be the problem with that. Rather or not if the Head of RSF is witholding the information because he is working for the assassin or not remains to be seen. **_

_**FYI: in case you have forgotten Chancellor Frederic is a OC, which means Orignal Character, just like Mark, Rachelle and any other characters that I made up by myself or with anyone else giving me ideas. So do not try to look up who owns the Republic Security Force on wookieepedia, because you would not find anything. It was just an idea i have. **_

_**Forgot to mention in the last chapter, i am still accpecting ideas for Mark and Rachelle's baby names for their possible baby if they have one. **_

_**Try to get the next chapter to you shortly this week.**_

_**Until Next time enjoy!**_

_**Update: This story and series are currently on hold, to when i do not know. Until then i am currently working on a oringal story on . Sorry about that. Just not feeling any ideas for this story or series. **_


End file.
